Love or Lust
by abz1
Summary: The fic centres around Charlie and Brax, they are not together, Charlie is in a relationship with Angelo but is she about to embark on a forbidden relationship and what is pushing her to do this. Please read and review if you want me to continue...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so guys so this is basically my second fic, an idea popped into my head so thought I'll write it down and see where it goes. Please read and review if you would like me to continue.**

**-x-**

Chapter 1 – Never judge a book by its cover.

Charlie P.O.V

I sat on the cold bathroom floor, in one hand I had my mobile phone and in the other I had a pregnancy test. As the timer counted down the beats of my heart decreased with it, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... I didn't want to look but I had to, at least like this I would get my answer.

Negative, this wasn't unusual I expected it; this is what the result was every time I did a test, trust me in the past year I had done quite fair bit. After an extensive amount of undesirable sex, I would sit on the same bathroom floor and wait the 5 minutes, not knowing what my reaction would be if it was positive. Everything had changed, the deco in the bathroom, the position I sat whilst waiting, the excuses to get Angelo out the house, even the phone I used to count down had been changed, the only thing that was the same was the result, always negative. Déjà vu was an experience I was really familiar too...

Like in the past, again the result doesn't faze me, I can't recall a moment when it did, I don't wallow, instead I get up and get ready for work, normality, this is the way I lived my life.

-x-

Work should be a place you love, I had begun to detest going in, there was no enthusiasm to go in. Some might think it is because of the result being negative, but as selfish as it might sound, I had already forgotten about the test before I set of for the ten minute drive to work. I detested work because the last few months I slept, ate, and even breathed the case I was working on, it was taking over my life, it was complex and due to the nature of it, only a fair few officers knew about it.

I arrived at work and upon entrée I saw a tall well built muscle man in the seating area. He wore a pair of black combats with a green checked shirt/hoody, the sleeves rolled up and the buttons opened showcasing his tattoos in all their glory. I could really not be bothered with dealing with him, why was it because I was the sergeant, I had to assess each arrest, knowing the incompetence's that had been happening lately, he probably had been arrested for something mediocre such as speeding. I ignored everyone and walked into my office, that moment of déjà vu again, on my desk like expected, there was a great big pile of paperwork.

-x-

I couldn't concentrate, today the mornings events ran through my head. The worst time in your life is when you are not answerable to others, it's when you're answerable to yourself, you have the questions but can't seem to find the right answer.

Angelo and me had been trying for a baby for the best part of a year now. I know it was bitchy but I was glad I wasn't pregnant. I love Angelo, well I think I do and maybe the reason I wasn't getting pregnant was because I didn't want to have a baby with him, or anybody else for that matter. When he one day dropped the bombshell of having kids, I think my silence spoke to him saying that I wanted a child. Since that day we were on two different modes, him on the 'get Charlie pregnant' and me on the 'go along with it' mode. Surely if I was to get pregnant, I would love my child and want him or her. That's what I keep telling myself.

Bringing a child in to this world should be on the basis of love and not for compatibility, not a way to cover up a breaking relationship. You get all these different circumstances in the way children are brought to this world, you get the teenage girl who leaves school because she is in 'trouble', you get the married couple, the wife trying to get pregnant so her husband doesn't file for divorce, or you got someone like me and Angelo, I was unsure of our circumstance, but I could honestly conclude that most children are born 'happy' accidents, or the participants were too drunk on a certain night, or maybe because birth control is not 100%, or maybe just maybe you are unfortunate enough to fall pregnant after being raped.

Everyone but Angelo could see that our relationship was in trouble; he thought we were love's young dream, the 21st century Romeo and Juliet. I was unhappy and the only reason I plastered the fake smile on my face was simply so I didn't have to say to people that I was single, instead I was in a loving relationship, loving being the definition of boring, predictable and simple. I wanted thrilling, spontaneous, edge of your seat type of love.

-x-

After a hour or so I decided to stop neglecting the rest of the station and see what was happening. I walked out of the office to see the foyer full of young men; they all seemed to be surrounding the man from earlier. Great just what I needed, first I had to deal with paperwork and now a backlash from the local testosterone. I couldn't be bothered shouting instead I grabbed my whistle and whistled, wow what a mistake. As soon as I blew the whistle, ten pair of eyes turned to look at me, the guys from this morning were mesmerizing, the most gorgeous green I had ever seen with hues of blue. I was getting drawn into them before I was brought back to reality; I heard one of the lads wolf whistle and like a smart arse decided to throw a remark in with it,

''not too bad yourself officer'' even before I could retaliate the guy with the gorgeous eyes slapped him around the head,

''get out of here now Heath, I will see you guys later,'' the guys didn't need telling twice, they all walked out and me, well me instead of showing gratitude I swanked past the guy who initially had just restored calm to the station.

''Georgia, what is happening here?'' she was about to respond before I heard a different voice,

''excuse me... '' oh my god what was this man still doing here, frustration had taken over my body and I snapped at Watson,

''what is he still doing here, just slap him with a warning; I really can't deal with these trivial arrests''

''Charlie…'' Watson replied but her voice was weary,

''oh so you're the infamous Charlie… '' I turned around to face him, '' am I right in saying you're Charlie Buckton''

''Yes problem'' it came out a bit more harsh than intended.

''Ooh feisty, I think I'm going to enjoy this,'' he laughed slightly whilst I looked at him confused,

''enjoy what exactly''

''sorry I didn't get to introduce myself before seen as you was too busy ignoring me and not paying attention,''

''quit it with the smart talk, I'm not paying that much attention now either but go on tell me what you been arrested for then,''

''oh again with the arrest, I'm no criminal Charlie''

''it's Sergeant Buckton'' he was really beginning to test my patience; I couldn't be bothered with the pleasantries.

''very well SERGEANT BUCKTON, I am Daryl, Daryl Braxton'' as soon as he said his name, why did I feel like I should know who he was. '' you can call me Brax or just to be awkward you can call me sergeant Braxton, seen as I'm your new partner''

-x-

**Okay guys honest opinions, is it worth continuing. Please read and review and let me know. I have read lots of fic's but I have not come across one where Brax is a police officer, if there is any out there, please PM and let me know. Thank you and please, please, pretty please, review :)**

**Also any of you guys who read my other story, Eternal Love, I somehow lost all the new chapters so i am in the process of writing them again, should have an update for that in the next few days..**

**Abz… Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god I cannot believe the response I have received with this fic. I was literally gobsmacked that so many of you added me to their favourites and alerts and I'm only one chapter in. **

**Also thank you to:**

**Kiwi51, Kylie, mwlouy11, totallymeagain, RoRo90, beebee483, Nayr's Girl, robsam2180, Amyt90, SummerLove-199, xDonnaLoux, Izzy09 and Lyddie01 for all the lovely and positive reviews. Greatly appreciated. **

**Hope you guys enjoy where I go with this, I'm really excited about this story. **

**For now enjoy :) **

**-x-**

Chapter Two – Disappearances

Charlie's P.O.V

It was plain and simple, I was the biggest fool on this planet; I had just made a right codswallop with my new partner. Oh I could be so egotistical sometimes. I had received the memo a few days prior to let me know that a new sergeant moving to our station, that's why when he said his name it sounded familiar. It wasn't my fault, the way he was dressed was definitely bordering on surfie criminal. Not top rank police sergeant. Apparently he had solved every case that he had worked on. I literally bolted from the station as soon as I gave him the rundown on the station. I didn't even stick around to fill him in on the case he had come to help with.

I got home to find that Angelo was back from work too. I could hear him cooking in the kitchen, instead of going to him, I ran upstairs to get changed,

''Charlie is that you?''

''Yes can't stop, going out with B, girly catch up…'' okay that was a lie, I had no plans but I was definitely going to ring Bianca now and drag her out of the house. Thankfully after a lot of persuasion, pleading and bribery I got her to agree to go out with me.

A quick shower later, I blow dried my hair, put a smidgen of makeup on to brighten my complexion. I really looked like a resident from the graveyard. I slipped on a lemon tie dyed maxi dress and to finish of the look, grabbed a pair of gladiator sandals and made my way down.

''I cooked for us'' I heard Angelo as he came around the corner from the kitchen.

''Oh sorry but I have had this night planned for ages''

''That's a shame, can't you cancel?''

''No because it's not fair on B''

''I'm sure she won't mind especially if she knew why'' he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, his lips touched mine, I felt mine tense up and the kiss was dull and there was no passion. It was merely a few seconds long, when we parted, Angelo let out a sigh of content, how deluded was this man, that kiss was nothing to be content about. It was just two cold hard surfaces moving together and failing miserably to loosen and warm each other.

''Plus babe I was thinking we could… you know according to the book, you are at the peak of ovulation so it is the best time you could get pregnant''

''Damn you and your stupid book Angelo, I feel more like a science project than a frigging human'' I snapped at him

''Charlie... I'm sorry but if we want to get pregnant...'' he didn't finish because I walked away and out of the door, making sure it slammed in the process.

Wow that man was really the most patronizing human that I had ever come across. He had no care to how I felt, he just wanted to pump his sperm inside me in the hope that I would get pregnant.

-x-

Bianca and I had been to Angelo's for a drink, I would have loved to get drunk and forget my worries but I had work in the morning. After we left the restaurant we went for a walk along the beach, as we walked along, I could see a blistering camp fire and lots of men attempting to dance, they were just being wild but not disrupting anyone. As we got closer I realised I recognized Daryl Braxton.

''Oh great'' the link between mine and Bianca's arm increased.

''What'' Bianca asked me a little bewildered,

''Nothing come on lets go''

Bianca didn't argue, just as we were going to turn and go up the path leading towards the surf club, I heard someone call my name,

''Charlie, Charlie''

I turned to look around to see Ruby running towards me,

''Oh hi, what are you doing here'' I asked her, for some reason she had a massive grin on her face, but there was something different about her. Her face was sunken, with the light provided by the moon and the blazing fire, her skin was colourless. Her hair was straggly and drab.

'' Well mum there is someone I would like you to meet, ''

''Erm okay'' I was a little apprehensive as who she wanted to show me

''Come on Charlie, down there...'' we walked back to where the boys were, before we got close to them and they came into hearing range, she turned and looked at me, she tried to be stern but her voice was really hoarse, not the bubbly sound that normally escaped her lips.

''Okay dearest sister of mine, don't freak please, not here anyway…''

She knew me as well as anybody, I didn't care, if it was something to freak about, then that's definitely what I would do.

As we walked closer I noticed who we were going up to, it was Daryl and I'm sure the other one was called Heath, the one that had tried to act smart and got walloped instead. The third lad amongst their company I didn't recognize.

''Charlie this is Casey... my boyfriend...''

The boy she had referred to then stuck his hand out and I took it,

''It's nice to meet you, Ruby's told me a lot about you'' he spoke with sincerity, ''these are my brothers...''

''Yeah yeah Casey we met her before, but you, now I don't think my eyes have had the pleasure to have seen you before hot stuff'' I looked at heath who was referring to Bianca, she was blushing as her eyes danced with lust. I lifted her left hand up, and waved her hand in front of him,

'' she's married you idiot'' he ignored me and continued to watch Bianca, it looked so perverted but she was lapping up the attention.

Brax's P.O.V

I watched as Heath and Bianca sat talking, Charlie was sat next to them, she wasn't engaged in their conversation, instead she looked a lot like a third wheel. I walked up to her and sat beside her.

''Chaaa... oh sorry sergeant Buckton'' I greeted her,

''Oh ha-ha very funny Daryl'' she replied, her expression hadn't changed, in them few moments I realised she was one tough nut to crack.

We sat talking for a while, there was no convo, it was more me asking questions and her answering simply yes, no or she totally ignored the question prompting me to work even harder to get her talking. Heath and Bianca had moved and were slow dancing along with Casey and Ruby and a lot of the other RB's.

''So you Ruby's sister?'' I asked, she tensed up but didn't reply.

''So you working tomorrow, I am so maybe see you there''

''Yeah if I'm lucky I'll miss ya'' she replied bitterly

''okay fair enough...''

''Daryl why don't you go and tell your brother to release my best friend so we can go home.''

''I could but then where is the fun in that''

She got up and was about to go away, I pulled her back down and she fell back to her original position.

''what do you think you're doing?'' she screamed at me,

''Why you so uptight, it's not very attractive you know''

'' You know nothing about me Daryl so quit doing my head in''

Okay she was definitely going to be a tough one to crack. We sat in an awkward silence, she was playing with her hands, and I was concentrating on her left hand, looking for a glimpse of any bling to indicate she was married.

''so you single then Charlie'' I could tell by the sudden stopping in playing with her hands and her face totally changed, she looked at me before replying, it was fake and forced,

''No Daryl I'm in a loving, strong relationship'' I didn't believe her, I would have pushed her for more info but I didn't want her thinking that I was interested.

''Anyway I'm going to head home, can you tell Bianca and Ruby if they ask'' she got up and then walked away, I got up and ran after her,

''okay I know you and me are not best buds but let me walk you home, you don't know who might be lurking around, there is some pretty dangerous people about''

For the first time that night I saw this women smile, I am not joking, radiance beamed from her face lighting up this dull night. Slowly, really slowly I think I was thawing her out.

''And how do I know you're not dangerous Daryl..'' she questioned me

''That's a risk you have to take''

I walked her to outside her house.

''Thank you Daryl, I'll see you at work tomorrow'' she then leant forward and kissed my cheek. Completely innocent but as she moved her head back, I moved mine towards her, the look on her face was definitely of shock, she thought I was going to kiss her, as much as I wanted to, I thought best not to, instead I brushed my lips across her cheek and whispered in her ear... ''Call me Brax''

With that I walked away, I could feel her eyes on my back so I turned around and did a salute, she quickly turned her face around, I'm sure I just made her blush...

-x-

The next day I went into work, there was a spring in my step, I knew exactly why it was there, I was looking forward to see Charlie but how disappointing when I got into work she had called in sick. Great just when I thought I was breaking down her hard exterior.

There was no point me being at work when I had not had the lowdown on the case so I went home. The inspector had rang saying the station would call me upon Charlie's return, until then I had time of… not that I was complaining but I really wanted her to come back, it was good being within her presence.

I got home and got changed into some board shorts and a top; I grabbed my surf board and was going to go surf. Before I went to the beach I went to the national park.

As instructed, Heath and a few of the other boys were already there doing what had been asked. They were cutting the latest crop. I walked up to the boys, gave all of them a manly hug and hand shake,

''Good going guys...You not helping Heath…''

''I thought it best I don't get my hands dirty, anyways how was work''

''It wasn't, the other sergeant didn't turn up so I got the day off''

''Not bad, not bad, you can give us a hand then''

I looked at him before mimicking what he said earlier… '' I think it best I don't get my hands dirty'' we both laughed before he jumped onto the hood of my Ute and we watched the boys work.

After about thirty minutes one of the boys, Brodie came up to us,

''Brax you got a buyer for this crop?'' he asked me, my mood suddenly changed, rage built inside me, the boys never asked questions, they knew the rules, I didn't involve them in that side of the business.

''Why would that be of interest to you, may I ask''

''Erm I was just wondering''

''Well stop wondering and go do what you get paid to do''

''Knob head'' he muttered as he turned around, he thought he said it slowly and that it was inaudible but I heard it. I grabbed the back of his shirt, he turned around, and I grabbed him from the neck and pushed him against the Ute,

''To me it feels like someone is getting a bit too big for his boots'' He was shaking under my grasp

''No Brax, I'm sorry, I just...

''Just what Brodie…''

''Come on Brax leave him, let him go, he's not worth it'' I heard Heath as he pulled me off Brodie.

I stood back and regained my composure; I walked to the driver's side and got in. I started the Ute and Heath jumped in, Brodie was still in the same position, I revved my engine which startled him and he moved to the side before I drove of...

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

It had been a few days since Brax had walked me home, I couldn't get him out of my head, he was embedded in my thoughts so much so that I couldn't go into work and face him. It was stupid but I had no idea why I didn't want to be in his presence. There was something mysterious about him and I really wanted to dig deep and find out what it was.

I had rang work saying I was sick and unable to make it. Things with me Angelo weren't that great either, he ignored me and I ignored him. I was happy that we weren't talking, it suited me just fine.

Today was a scheduled day off so I decided to go and see Ruby and see how she was going and how things were with Casey. He seemed like a genuinely nice lad and I didn't feel like I had to lay down the law with him. His brothers were a different cup of tea; they didn't look legitimate to me, even if one was a cop...

I arrived at Leah's, Ruby had not moved out when I moved in with Angelo. She liked him but not so much that she wanted to live with him. Also she didn't like the idea of moving in with her sister and her boyfriend.

I had brought snacks and a few DVD's thinking that we would make a day and night out of it.

''Rubes... '' I shouted as I entered the house,

''Hey Charlie is that you'' Leah spoke as she came around into the kitchen

''Hey where's Ruby, I thought I'll come and see her and have a catch up''

''Oh she's not here, she's gone away again''

''Really when did she go, she didn't mention anything''

''Erm some time yesterday afternoon, she just left a note saying don't worry I'll see you in a couple of days''

I didn't understand Ruby would do this every few weeks she would disappear and then would come back after a couple of days. The thing that worried me was where she went; she never spoke about it and would ignore any questions. I really needed to get to the bottom of this.

-x-

**So there you go guys, Brax is still very much involved in what the river boys do, he is still the leader and being a cop is just pretence to be legit. **

**Also any ideas as to where Ruby keeps disappearing off too, has she been roped in to the RB's way of life or is she keeping a bigger secret…**

**Please review, would love to think where everyone thinks I'm heading with this story. **

**Spoilers**

_**Charlie and Brax discuss the case. **_

_**Ruby is back, will she tell Charlie where she has been and will the past be dragged up. Is Charlie about to reveal that she is not Ruby's sister but her mother?**_

**Abz… xX**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Watch Out

Charlie's P.O.V

It had been a week since I had last been to work, it was Monday morning and I knew I had to go in. On my way into the station I took my phone out and what felt like the millionth time I pressed the dial button, a few bells later and the phone disconnected. Why was Ruby not answering, it was bad enough that I had to work with Brax and now Ruby was ignoring me.

''morning sergeant...'' I was greeted by Avery, who was manning the front desk,

''Morning, do you know if any files have been sent from the city'' I asked,

''Yeah, sergeant Braxton has already taking them through, he is in the office,''

''thanks...''

Great he was already here, I walked into the office, Brax was sat in the chair and he was on the phone, as soon as I walked in, the atmosphere changed, he shifted in his seat, I could tell his mood had changed, he smiled weakly at me before he went back to the phone,

''I'll sort it... bye'' he disconnected the phone and I was sure the person on the other end did not get the chance to speak.

I went and sat down at my desk and opened my mail, I could see him watching me, I didn't give in, as intimidating as it was, I was stubborn, I casually checked all my mail, then I turned to look at the computer screen, read my emails, signed a few forms, literally I did trivial things and all the time he still kept his eyes on me. When I was satisfied I lifted my head up to look straight across at him. I didn't know why I felt that when I looked at him he probably get embarrassed and turn his face the other way, but no for someone who had been watching me intently for the last ten minutes he didn't flinch at all and met my gaze. We just watched each other until he broke the trance by getting up and walking towards me, why did the hairs on my skin suddenly stand on end. Why was my stomach full with butterflies, unexpectedly I had become self conscious. He came stood inches from me, and placed some files in front of me,

''the new files''

His voice was oh so inviting, I refused to look at him or even acknowledge him instead I opened the first file, it was a report for a warrant to search docking containers, there was a few pages but the one on top, it simply said _no find empty._ I continued with the next file and like the first it had the same statement. I looked through a couple more when it finally dawned on me that they all stated the same. This case I had been working on for the last 5months, every corner there was a dead end, no new light shone for us to follow. We merely continued trying to piece the pieces together to a jigsaw which was far too complicated. I could feel myself get angry, I grabbed the files and flung them across the room, I then abruptly got out of my chair which collided with the wall behind it. Brax had moved a side and I walked over to the window. I just watched out, it was like the world moved outside while I was confined within these walls. I was the cop, fighting crime but why did I feel like a prisoner in the sense that I could not escape.

Brax P.O.V

It was all a bit confusing for me, I really needed to be filled on this case because from the way Charlie reacted when she saw the files meant something, I didn't know what. She looked frustrated like she needed an escape. I was apprehensive but I needed to ask her to fill me in.

I walked up to her and stood beside her, she was looking out the window and so was I.

I didn't look at her,

''Charlie I need a low down on this case, it's the only way I can help'' it was like I bought her back to reality, she looked at me with remorse, this was confusing because she had nothing to be sorry about.

''erm yeah sorry, okay well basically I will fill you in'' she pointed to the chair and gestured for me to sit down, I dragged another chair next to mine, I sat down and she went to the filing cabinet. I moved things of my desk to make room for the files that she was going to bring over. She came and plonked a file in front of me; it literally was so small that I could not believe that this amount could be classed as a case. I looked at her and she raised her eyebrows at me,

''trust me, you're going to be pulling your hair out soon'' with that she sat down and I moved my chair closer to her.

She took a few pictures out and showed them too me, they were of goods containers.

''so these pictures are of the handful of containers that we have stripped and searched in the last five months. They of containers that are scheduled right to the last minute to be docked to the harbour, they come just after midnight and they are scheduled to leave exactly three hours later. Normal protocol is when a container is docked to either leave or enter our shores; it has to be booked in two weeks prior. However all these containers are booked on the day and leave the same day. It's really quick''

I sat listening to her attentively, something wasn't quite right but I needed to hear more before I asked any questions.

She then took some sheets and showed me them,

''if you cross reference these booking numbers with the containers, they all seem to come across from the east, again with a only a few coming from the west''

''okay so if we are getting containers from the east, and normal protocol is that they have to be booked in two weeks advanced, yeah'' I stated the facts that she told me moments earlier,

''correct'' she answered,

''so I know all containers have to be registered into the system before they leave their dock's, so if they come from the east, you would need to at least book them ten maybe twelve hours before hand so that we know to clear up a space.''

She didn't reply this time but I could tell she was agreeing with what I was saying, I took the data sheets from her hands; my hand gently brushed hers. She flinched whilst I felt my body tingle. I grabbed a pen and began to highlight the times, after a few minutes I looked at her,

''what are your theories?'' I was intrigued to see what she was going to say,

''Joyce and the pig-headed lot from the city believe it's...''

''ahem I'm from the city'' she brushed my comment to the side,

''they think it's some major drug operation,''

''and you?'' I noticed she wasn't truly content with the theory,

''I believe it's something bigger than that but the problem is I don't know what''

She looked at me whilst I looked down toward the data sheets once again, this time I was working something out. She was right this was a lot bigger than drugs, I was in that side of the business and trust me shipping crop in containers was the most mediocre thing to do not to mention risky. This stuff was best kept in small amounts on the ground rather coming over on water.

''Charlie has anyone been on a watch out for the containers when they are scheduled''

''yes every night, either me with someone else or another two officers are on the lookout. We have come up with nothing; the testing thing is that each time we go they are empty; we run forensics and again nothing. We just seem to be at a dead end. It doesn't help when only a small amount of us are allowed to know about the case.''

'Are you scheduled to go any time soon?''

''yeah tonight''

''right I'll accompany you tonight, plus the less people knowing is a good thing'' she looked at me a little baffled,

''look at the times, if you work it out, the containers are booked exactly two hours before they arrive, they leave exactly three hours after. Not a minute later, not a minute before.''

She scanned the pages and looked at the notes I had added,

''I don't understand''

''Charlie think, think outside of the box, it is simple, break it down''

Okay maybe I should give her a hand I thought to myself after a few minutes of her thinking; I could see the veins in her forehead protruding from underneath her skin,

''how are normal containers booked upon arrival?'

''they scanned''

''and containers that are scheduled last minute''

''they have to be booked manually, they have to keep a log book''

I looked at her and elevated my eyebrows, she looked at me and then back down at the sheets, i saw the smile cross her face, I then knew she had clicked on.

''oh my god I did not see it, if you have a log of all unscheduled containers and they are manually added, your only allowed to schedule a max number of containers like this, they would get picked up on when there is a weekly inspection, however all the unscheduled containers that have been coming in the last two month have been scanned in, hence why we have precise times of arrival and departure''

''exactly, simple I told you''

''they already have the slot free and make sure no other containers are booked, they are only confirmed two hours before to say they will be arriving, also the only thing that is left to the last minute is the content, this is leeway because the content doesn't concern booking in containers. That is a different system all together; we have been looking in the wrong place. Whoever is behind this uses the window really well.'' Charlie was now talking to herself; she was explaining to herself everything that she had missed. She had drifted and was looking through the file rapidly and then she looked at me,

''but Brax why the five hours''

''again it's simple...''

''just tell me this time''

''right okay but you will kick yourself when I tell you but before I do I need confirmation as to whether what I am thinking is right.''

''okay what confirmation do you need''

'' how quick can we get records for contents of containers''

''erm I think it about two days for the last three months''

''nay I need at least a years'' I told her,

'that takes at least three to four weeks, they really picky in giving them because they want to know more information which we are not obliged to give''

''that's fine we just continue with the watch out and when the logs come we will deal with them''

She began to gather the file up to return it to the cabinet.

''so I'll see you tonight, what time''

''erm nine, can we take your car because Angelo has mine''

''Yeah sure, see you tonight''

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

''you working again tonight'' Angelo asked as I zipped up my jeans,

''Yeah, you at the restaurant tonight''

''well I want supposed to but I have a buyer for the place''

''a buyer?''

''yep, I need the funding''

''you could have asked me''

''no, an investor is better, this way I only have half the business to deal with''

''okay if that's what you want, I have the money if not'' I told him as I kissed his cheek and made my way out for another night sat in a car, meaninglessly watching at nothing in particular.

-x-

We had been sat for around the past few hours, I looked at my phone and read the time, it read just after midnight, I looked across from where we were parked, as per usual the first container docked, then the second, all the way up to the tenth container. I looked at Brax who just watched, he didn't say anything, neither did I.

For the next couple of days me and Brax were on the watch out, we didn't talk much, we simply sat and did our own thing

Today was the last night for us to watch out for the week. It was 7:30pm and I still had an hour and half before Brax picked me up. I decided to go to Angelo's to get a bite to eat. I walked through the surf club to be greeted by Leah and Bianca,

''Hello'' Bianca greeted me,

''hi, beautiful ladies, having a good time without me''

''erm not really, we would invite you but you always seem to be preoccupied now a days''

''I'm busy with work but I promise tomorrow night we are going to let loose''

''you sure, coz if you don't make it Buckton I promise I will inflict pain on you'' Bianca threatened,

''oooohhh I'm so scared'' this caused the three of us to laugh.

''right guys see you later...'' just before I headed for the steps, I remembered Ruby and I still hadn't heard of she was back... ''Leah is Rubes back?''

She looked at me a bit weary, ''erm yeah she came back this morning''

I didn't respond there was something going on and I without a doubt was going to find out.

I entered the house and walked to the living room, I missed this house so much, it wasn't just a house, it was my home, and it was where memories of me and Ruby lay deep within the walls. It was the same house in which I vowed that I would never let any harm come to Ruby. I looked at the table, I could picture it today like it was just yesterday, how I sat on the table with Ruby's hands in mine and I had to break the news to her that mum and dad were dead. No matter what anyone said I was attached to this house emotionally.

I looked over to the couch and Ruby was sat there with a shrug around her, from the back she looked frail and gaunt, as I went closer and her face came to view, it mirrored the way she looked from the back. I watched her face and she looked up, the way she lifted her eyes up looked so scary, they were blood shot red and puffy, it was like all her energy was taking up by just lifting her eyelids.

''Ruby babe, are you okay?''

She looked at me and tried to nod her head, she couldn't do it. I got up and went sat next to her,

'' Ruby please I am really worried, I have never seen you like this...Ruby don't shut me out, tell me so I can help''

''Charlie I am fine, you don't need to worry''

''Ruby you are not fine, look at you''

''I am fine, I just need some sleep, with my HSC coming up I've not had much''

''lack of sleep does not turn your complexion in to what yours has become, brutal or not, Ruby you look like the dead''

''geez thanks Charlie, way to lift my spirits''

''well tell me what is wrong then''

''nothing is wrong!'' this time she snapped and I saw her wince as the words came out, she then lifted herself of the couch and headed to her room,

''Ruby Buckton come here,''

She ignored me and continued on her way,

''Now''

Again she ignored me, this time I went up to her, I went and stood in front of her,

''let go of me Charlie''

''no not until you tell me what is wrong''

''Charlie how many times there is nothing wrong with me; you need to stop strangling me... You're not my mother'' she screamed at me,

''Yes I...''

-x-

**So what do you think, does Charlie tell Ruby that she is her mother and if yeah what is Ruby's reaction. **

**This chapter might be a little confusing regarding the case but it will all make sense as the story continues :)**

_**Spoilers**_

_**Brax tries to get Charlie to open up, does he succeed? And do they share something more than words?**_

_**What happens on the final watch out?**_

_**Two people dead, is it Charlie or Brax, or maybe both?**_

**Please Review and let me know what you think...**

**Abz... xX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Giving In

Brax P.O.V

We had come a little bit later for the watch out tonight, I had gone to pick Charlie up but she wasn't at home, I waited around for a while before she rang telling me to pick her up from Leah's where her sister lived.

There was something about her, she was always uptight, moody, glum, always looked like she was irritated, but today there was something different she looked troubled, her eyes looked heavy and I could see her mouth twitching around the edges.

One thing that I had learnt through both being a police officer and the leader of the RB's, I could pick up on body language, when someone's mouth twitches the way Charlie's was it was a sign to say they wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. I would ask her if everything is okay but I knew she would either snap at me or just completely ignore me.

We never talked; we just sat and watched the same scene for the last few days. Today I was going to talk to her, maybe get to know a little about her. I'm that guy who is careful in what he says; you need to gain trust which for me was simple, work my charm and if that didn't work just flash the famous Braxton smile and hope for the best.

I wished myself good luck before I began and asked the simplest question that could be an icebreaker.

''So Charlie how was your day?'' ouch that was not the best question that I had asked. She looked at me, a deathly glare and she snapped.

''how dare you, how dare you ask me how my day was, you know nothing about me Daryl Braxton. You don't have the right to question me''

''Charlie it's an innocent enough question you know''

''no not for me'' with that she shot out of the car and went and stood outside.

I know chicks are difficult, I know they are a bit woohoo up in the head, but this was one chick that I was out of my depth with. There was something more to her than what met the eye. I contemplated of getting out of the car and speaking to her, maybe even apologise, I didn't know what I would be apologising for but it was worth a shot wasn't it. Just as I was about to leave the car, I looked up towards a hand light shining across scanning the area. This never had happened before; normally the containers would get dropped off without any warning, sign or siren. The light scanned the area twice before I saw the light getting closer, I concentrated as the distance became less, I heard Charlie's side of the door open up again and she got in.

''Brax we need to go, we will ring back up and then come back''

There was no point it was too late, if we bolted now they would know they were being watched.

I had to come up with something before they came any closer, I don't know what made me do it but I grabbed the back of Charlie's neck and pulled it closer to me, the grip was tight because I knew she would try to break free. I kissed her lips and her lips at first I could tell they were shocked, this was new territories for them. After a few seconds her face relaxed and our lips fitted perfectly with each others. She grabbed the back of my head and her hands moved through my hair. I was getting lost in the moment, this was way better than anticipated, what I imagined her lips to taste like, this exceeded my expectations, the kiss was so alive, it had its own heart beat, I could feel my pulse racing, racing away from me, our breaths were the perfect piece of music, in perfect rhythm with each other.

None of us stopping, me in fear of breaking this feeling of ecstasy, I don't know what was stopping Charlie but I was glad she wasn't. I could feel my jeans tightening, my boxers were suffocating me. This was an instant feeling of lust. I wasn't thinking straight; actually I wasn't thinking at all, the rush of blood was making me dizzy, this sensation of elation. I moved my hands from the back of her head, this was a mistake because now she had the chance to free herself but she didn't, I took this as a sign that she was intoxicated by this ecstasy as much as I was. I moved my hand down her back and then, _tink tink. _We ignored it at first but then her body tensed and she broke the kiss, I looked behind her and someone was knocking on the window, I wound the window down,

''yeah mate what's up'' I asked the guy on the outside of the Ute, Charlie didn't look around to see who it was instead her body was facing me but her eyes down towards the floor.

''erm what you two doing here''

''oh me and the girlfriend went for a little drive, just stopped randomly to talk but yeah you one thing led t another, you kinda disturbed us''

''is this the first time''

''ha nah we have had sex before, were both consenting adults'' I told him cheekily, Charlie looked up and this time she looked straight at me, shock was the only thing that came to my mind when I saw her face.

''No, what I meant is the first time you have come to this place''

''yeah it is''

He didn't say anything; he just walked away back towards the way he came. I closed the window, and the next thing I knew I felt my cheek begin to burn and I could feel the sting of the slap Charlie had just planted. I rubbed it but this just infuriated it more, I regretted closing the window, at least the cold air would have taken the burn away.

Charlie's P.O.V

How dare he kiss me? Who did he think he was? Arghh I could literally shoot him, instead I settled for a slap. I don't think he expected it.

He was now sat in his seat, a little bit rigid and I could see that he was apprehensive in speaking, I broke the silence.

''you dare come near me again and a blazed up cheek will be the least of your worries'' I hissed,

''It was worth it''

''You what'' he had a nerve; he was telling me it was good, I just threatened him and he blatantly told me that _it was worth it._ If that was bad he looked at me, he had this big massive cheeky grin on his face. I should be feeling angry but why was it instead I was feeling something and it was far from angry. I couldn't explain the feeling, it was making my body jittery, it was telling me to let go. I always had a persona; I was always running from the truth. Every moment in my life was ruled by not what made me, but what made the norms of life. I was hankering after something but what. I got out of the car, the chill of the night taking over my body, I could see the moonlight, and I could feel droplets brimming in my eyelids. My mouth slightly ajar and my ears attentively listening for a sign, why was I confused it was simple, it was a moment of madness, actually madness justified it, it was simply a way to save our skin. He used the kiss as a tool to distract whoever was coming towards us. He used me.

I saw him come and stand beside me, I turned my face the other way, I had to hide what he had done to me, he had made my eyes water, without knowing it but he had broke something inside me. He went through the tough exterior of Charlie Buckton and I let him do it.

''Charlie I wish I can say sorry but I don't regret it. At first it was just to distract whoever was coming towards us but then you know as much as me it was more than a distraction''

I couldn't reply because there were no words.

''Charlie say something'' he moved and stood in front of me this time I looked straight at him. He moved closer to me, his body was inches from mine. My body numb, my mind uncontrollable, my hormones were in a state of defect. I was failing to be in command of my heart. The distance between us was so much so that I was suffocating. Our eyes connected within the space, the air changed; it gently drifted around us whilst we tried to read each other's mind. He moved his head down and me waiting eagerly for his lips to touch mine, as they were about to come together, we heard a loud bang. He moved back and we both looked down towards the containers. We could see someone fighting; I opened the car door, grabbed both of our guns from the glove compartment, a flashlight each, I passed him one of each and ran towards where the kafuffle was.

''stop police'' I heard Brax shout, both of our guns ready. There was two guys trying to drag a woman but she was refusing, both the men had their back towards us and then one turned around...

Life was cruel, life was simply a test; it showed no appreciation. Here I was again being punished.

The man looked at me and then an evil smile spread across his face, he watched me as I watched him.

I saw that both men had guns in their hands, the other one then lifted it and he was about to shoot, he pointed it towards me and Brax, next thing I heard was a shot being fired and Brax running away from me. I was glued to the spot, I couldn't move, and then I heard another shot. Why could I not feel the pain, surely if your shot you feel a hole where blood escapes? Nothing at all, I couldn't even get myself to look down and see where I mightn't have been shot. My eyes were fixated to the spot where the other man had stood moments earlier, he wasn't there now. Brax must have run after him.

I felt weak from the knees and then I dropped down on to the floor... I was kneeling on the floor, the hard ground was not as hard as it should be, my arms I had lifted in the air as if I was asking for a hug from the air, I looked up towards the sky and I saw the moon, shining bright and I whispered

''Dad...you promised''

-x-

**Will Charlie be okay? Who was the man and does Brax catch up with him?**

**Brax finds something, will it help with the case?**

**and did Charlie reveal to Ruby she was her mother or no...?**

**Please review...**

**Abz... xX**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Opening Up

**I'm sorry for the lack of addage but my life is really hectic at the moment. **

**Also apologies I know the last chapter was a bit confusing but hopefully everything should clear up in the next few chapters.**

**As promised Katuium. This is for all those who continue reading. I'm not too happy with this one but I hope you enjoy!**

Brax's P.O.V

I was sat in the office at work; I was going through the events that happened last week, two people dead, one run away and a police sergeant that had gone into hiding. Charlie had not come to work, I don't know what happened but something had definitely sent her into shock mode. Something had made her forget her natural police instincts and she was unable to do her job. When the first shot was fired, I did think either me or Charlie had been shot but when one of the men started to run away I noticed it was the women that they were dragging had been shot. I ran after the other guy and left Charlie there, I hadn't noticed her rigid stance.

As I followed the run away, within an arm's reach, I was going to lunge and grab him but then I heard another gunshot, I had to contemplate whether to continue chasing or go back and see who had been shot.

I ran back to where Charlie was and when I saw her kneeling on the floor, my heart immediately sank, had she been shot? Her arms were in the air and the tears were cascading down her face. I ran up to her shouting for her to respond to me. She just continued looking forward blankly. I looked over and saw that she had no gun shots, we had bullet proof vests on anyway but there was no sign of blood. This was so confusing why was she crying? And who had been shot. I scanned the area and then I noticed where the women laid dead, a man laid next to her presumably dead. I walked up to his lifeless body and noticed that he had shot himself in the head. Charlie surely couldn't have shot him because the wound was close range. Why would he kill the women and then himself? I'm sure he could have taken on Charlie, surely she wasn't a threat.

We both were due to see the inspector and tell him about the night but for that I needed Charlie to return to work.

-x-

I got home to find Casey and Ruby on the couch,

''Hey rubes, how's Charlie, she not been in to work''

''oh yeah she's okay, not her normal self but okay, she not leaving the house and both me and Angelo have tried talking to her...it's weird coz she won't let anyone near her'' I could tell Ruby had trailed off at the last bit and was talking to herself.

''Oh okay'' my voice feigned concern but I didn't want to make it obvious so I walked to my bedroom.

-x-

I could not get her out of my head; it was like she was settled in my eyes, the answers to all my dreams. I shot out of the house and involuntarily I started walking towards her house, my actions all taking me in one direction… to her.

The wind was gently blowing neither lively nor fragrant, I advanced towards the lane of her house; I just wanted to meet her, see if she is okay.

For the first time in my life I was unsure about what I was about to do, I stood at her doorstep, I lifted my hand only to put it down again. I was going to walk again and before I could make the decision the door flung open and disappointment hit me.

''Hi Darryl''

''Hey'' I replied, he obviously was on his way out as he had his keys in his hand, ''I just came to see how Charlie was, she's not been to work''

''yeah she's not been too good… I'm sorry without being rude or anything but I do need to dash'' he rushed past me before turning again, ''oh and before I forget the papers will be ready by the end of the week'' without another glance he had gone.

The door had remained opened but I no longer stood outside, I was inside the house and my eyes were fixated on a picture. I just wanted to keep looking at her; God had truly outdone himself because she was truly a stunner.

What was I doing, I had headed up the stairs and now I was stood outside what I alleged as her bedroom. I'm sure this was borderline trespassing but I couldn't help myself. I didn't understand these chains of events.

I gently knocked on the door and instead of waiting for a reply I walked in.

Charlie P.O.V

I looked up expecting Angelo or Ruby but instead in front of me stood Brax, upon seeing him, I felt like crumbling. There was something about this man, my exterior was cold and snappy towards him but my insides yearned for him.

He came and sat beside me and for the first time I didn't flinch at the closeness of someone.

''Charlie are you okay?'' he was definitely not the same cocky Brax, it was almost like he was sincere and that he cared.

''Charlie are you okay?'' He asked me again, this was shaping up to be just like all them years ago… feelings rushed back and up until this day nobody knew the full extent to my ordeal, but for some crazy reason I opened up and told this stranger beside me all the secrets that hid beneath my skin, secrets that ran through the course of my blood.

_flashback_

_Nobody's P.O.V_

_''Charlie, Charlie, dinner's ready can you please come down''_

_''I'm not hungry'' Charlie mumbled, it wasn't even audible, like every night for the past three weeks Charlie refused to eat, refused to leave her room, even for school unbeknown to her parents she sneaked back in as soon at the two of them left for work. She was hiding a secret, a dirty little secret and this was going to change her life forever._

_Charlie's P.O.V_

_why couldn't they leave me alone, I did not need food, I did not want to go out and meet my friends, I wanted to die, combust, shrivel, burn, basically anything that meant I didn't have to live in this body of mine. Nothing is as bad as it seems, everything has a reason and everyone has a purpose. _

_I had no purpose, no reason and this was definitely as bad as it seemed. It felt like I was being punished for something that was beyond my control. Was this a sign from god to say that I had to endure the punishment before I had committed the crime? _

_I was sat on my bed and I heard my dad coming up the staircase, great it was going to end up with me shutting him out and him storming back downstairs. As my door opened, I didn't look up to see him; instead he came and sat down on the right side of me. I then felt someone sit on the left side. Oh this was good both mum and dad had come together. _

_Mum took my hand in hers, I flinched and quickly retreated them from her. I then lifted my bottom up and placed my hands under. _

_''Charlie what is wrong, you just seem so distant''_

_I shrugged my shoulders, how did I explain to them what was wrong. How do you explain that you want to cut shreds from your own body; how do I differentiate between the pain that I felt when it should have been pleasure. I couldn't tolerate the sensation of my mother's touch; I was in fear of pain, darkness and especially suffocation. _

_I can recall every detail, when his lips pushed against mine, venom salivated his mouth, his tongue like a serpents body moved inside my mouth exploring. I remember his hands, one grabbing me fiercely from my right hip and the other under my dress. He caressed his hands down to my abdominal area and then both his hands found the direction towards my virtue. No care, no consideration he pushed me against the wall, the wall was hard and cold but it was better than his body pressed against mine, my nails dug into the mossy wall and I could feel myself scratching the wall. _

_The devil of this earth had somehow coerced into taking my underwear of. I don't recall how he managed it because all I could feel at that point was this shouldn't be happening. my dress hitched up, my underwear around my ankles and the location a grubby alleyway not far from the party that we were at, at the bottom of the alley was a lamppost with a light shining the street but not the alley, it was like it was shying away. I couldn't escape his clutches, I was trapped, I tried to get the words out telling him to stop instead of stopping he started to smile, a creepy smile, a smile of a rapist, not a smile of a boyfriend. I tried to nudge him of me, but he grabbed my wrists, I cringed as his face came close to me again. This time he buried it into the crook of my neck. His one hand let go of me and he began unzipping his jeans. I thought this might be my only chance and I lifted my leg and kneed him straight in his groin. He doubled up and I ran._

_When things happen, they all happen at once, when there is no hope, no light at the end of the tunnel, something or someone out there shows you a glimmer of hope. Well I wished that something or someone had come and showed me that glimmer. _

_I must have ran literally two steps and the next thing I knew was I tripped and fell to the ground. On my hands and knees in a puddle, I felt him close in on me, he flipped me over, I was now on my back, flat, no strength at all and then I just whimpered hoping this would be over soon. I whimpered as he pushed my legs apart and then I felt him push himself inside me. He did his thing and then he was done. He stood up, giggled like a child who had just got their Christmas presents early. _

''_That was crazy huh'' I remember not saying anything, he was talking like we had just been on an exhilarating theme park ride, well this was far from a ride for me. He zipped himself up, dusted his hands and then walked down the alley way. I huddled up into a cocoon type of position. My hands wet and cold, my hairs straggly and limp covering my face, I squinted my eyes through the gaps between my hair, he had disappeared somewhere down the alley. I then noticed the lamppost again, this time it flickered three times and then it blacked out..._

_-x-_

_The next few months were intolerable, mum and dad sent me away but I was soon back and this time I carried an extra few pounds, I was pregnant with the bad omen. There was no escaping it and I remember telling mum and dad about it. Dad went automatically in police mode and shut me out. Mum tried to console me but it was hard. _

_One afternoon six months pregnant and dad came home telling me to get ready. I never argued, I just got up and did as I was told. Why should anyone else suffer when this was my entire fault, I was the slut, I had been asking for it hadn't I? I felt so dirty and ashamed that I had let sex become so trivial. _

_We pulled up outside what looked like one of them community centre type of places and I remember walking in. At first I didn't click but then we went through the double doors, and then we entered a hall, there was around twenty black chairs in a circle. I hadn't noticed at first but each chair was accompanied with someone. They all looked the same, broken, gaunt, scared, they all mirrored me but the one thing that I triumphed in was the fact that I was pregnant. It wasn't an achievement but I was one step deeper than they were. Well that's what I thought._

_I still couldn't take the feeling of someone near me hence why I went and moved the two unaccompanied chairs on either side of me and moved them away. Dad sat next to me and the women with the clipboard looked at each one of us, she told us to introduce ourselves and tell us a little bit about ourselves. We all had our heads down, avoiding eye contact incase she made us start, I saw one girl fidget with her ring, another rubbed her palms, I then noticed another, her hands rested on her knees, they were not like most of the other hands, they were old and slightly wrinkly. I looked up at her face and noticed that she wasn't young she was about mums age. I don't know where I got the courage from and I don't know what made me do it but I stood up. _

''_Hi, I'm Charlie Buckton, and I am a victim of rape''_

Back to the present

Brax P.O.V

If it wasn't for the tears cascading down her face, It was impossible to recognize whether she was real or fake. Her model stature, her innocent face, simple, truthful, and purely one of a kind.

She had endured so much and I was shocked that she actually told me. No person should ever go through what Charlie had gone through. Rape was a line no one crossed, it was one of the most evil things a human could do to another. I think being murdered is a far better ordeal than rape, rape stays with you forever, being dead doesn't.

Tears had been put in eyes that should be laughing. I put my arms around her and I thought she might flinch and move away but instead she carved her body into mine. Her head rested on my shoulder. After a while she lifted her head up and I found myself mesmerized by her eyes again. A beautiful blue with the tears forming a glassy layer over them.

Her head moved closer to mine and she started to kiss me feverishly, at first I responded and then pulled myself away. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't take advantage of her like this.

''please Brax'' she pleaded,

''No Charlie, you're not in the right frame of mind, I promise you as much as you want this, I want it ten folds more… if you feel like this is the right thing to do in a couple of days, then I will be more than willing.

She didn't respond which I was glad of because she was tempting and I might not be able to resist her.

Charlie's P.O.V

Rejection when I wanted it the most. I was infatuated by this guy and I had no idea why. What kind of magic was he conjuring because it was working. He wasn't even trying and all I wanted to do was stay in his arms, forever.

There was something about him, the man I was supposedly in love with had tried coming near me all week and I refused his touch but this unfamiliar person had me in his arms and I was the most comfortable I had been all my life. I felt lonely, dirty, unappealing but with Brax it was comfortable, familiar territories and all that.

In all honesty I'm glad he didn't give in because maybe in this crazy state I wasn't thinking properly.

After a while we were laying, my head rested on his chest, I felt him move and I feared that he was about to leave. Thankfully he relaxed again and then he spoke,

''Charlie correct me if I'm wrong, but what was it about the other night that freaked you out, was it the women they were dragging''

Why was it I couldn't keep anything to myself when it came to Brax, I found myself responding to him again.

''no. it was the man, his name was Grant Bledcoe… My rapist!''

''didn't he get convicted for it''

''lack of evidence and plus I reported it to late''

''I'm sorry Charlie, but at least he is dead now''

My head shot up.

''What do you mean dead now?''

''Charlie when I came back, the man on the floor was dead''

''No Brax that was someone else, the guy you chased after was…''

We kind of just fell into a silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. A few moments passed, Brax lifted me up and we both sat on the bed facing each other. I could feel this imaginary shield around us, like we were untouchable, almost bulletproof.

''Charlie is Ruby your daughter?'' he asked me straight out and for the first time in his presence I stiffened up. I suddenly needed to hurl, I ran into the ensuite and threw up in the toilet bowl, as his hands snaked around the back of my neck pulling my hair back, I could feel myself playing the memory in my head, it felt only like yesterday but in actual fact it had been 17 years since a baby was placed in my arms.

''_congratulation's you have a beautiful baby girl'' _the midwife had said. I had felt my dad hug me for the first time in what felt like years. It was surreal how all them months I was pregnant he had this brick wall around him and it suddenly crumbled upon the arrival of this baby.

''_Charlie she is beautiful, truly a fairy come down from heaven.'' _In the space of moments relationships changed, everyone felt like a stranger but the baby that lay in my arms. I remembered being kept in the hospital for four days and every night when mum and dad left, I would talk to my daughter. Our talks were foreign to everyone else however those stories were my memories.

I had days with my daughter but years with my sister, I was eternally grateful that my parents looked after Ruby as their daughter. They had promised to look after her and that's one thing they did, they had another promise and that was to protect me.

Dad had promised me that he would never let Grant hurt me again, but he lied because Dad was dead and Grant Bledcoe was back.

When Ruby turned 14 I became her sole carer, still her sister but she was my responsibility. Mum and dad died when they had an accident, mum had died on impact whereas dad lasted until the hospital. I pleaded with him not to leave and he had simply told me.

''_my daughter, the one I raised in the swing of my embrace, I will always be here protecting you''_

_-x-_

**Okay what do you think, sorry for rambling on and on. I know it was fairly long but I just wanted to get all of this out of the way first. There was not much happening but hope you still enjoyed it. and sorry not proof read it either!**

**Thanks for reading... Review if you can..**

**Abz...Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I am really sorry for not adding, I have no excuse apart from that I have just been celebrating, I turned 21 (whoop whoop) so damn excited that I just can't stop partying. Just wanna shout out to Katuium for subtly reminding me that I am neglecting my fellow Chax lovers by not updating my fic's. Apologies again, now that I have two weeks before exams kick in, I should be able to update more regularly. Fingers crossed! Anyway going to stop rambling... enjoy and review... Xx**

Charlie's P.O.V

It had been three days since Brax had left my house and for some reason he was in my mind, running through my thoughts, this was not the effect that I had ever experienced before. I was so engrossed in him that he was my very own personal counselling session. Grant was back and all the raw emotions had been awoken but as soon as Grant crossed my mind, I would involuntarily think of Brax and somehow I would avert all panic attacks, I would regain the normal breathing pattern, in – out, in – out. I had decided that if thinking about him made me feel like this, imagine being in his presence, so I decided now was the right time to return to work. Questions would arouse, actually they had already risen but I knew to avoid anymore awkwardness now was the best time than any to return.

I walked through the station and up to the main desk in the foyer, I signed in and I could feel everyone watching me. It was weird the way their stares hit the back of my head, they were nervous as if they were scared if I caught them looking at me and I would combust. All of them were in fear of locking eyes with me.

I walked into my office expecting there to be a pile high of paperwork to process however I saw my desk pretty much empty apart from the normal computer and office equipment. I sat down on my chair and I did notice that there was a manila envelope sat on top of my 'to do' list. I picked up the envelope. I picked up the envelope opened the flap; it was addressed to me so I didn't see why I shouldn't open it. I emptied the envelope and out popped a data stick and a small white piece of paper.

_Hey this was what I retrieved from the lookout; I can't seem to work it out. When you return and find this please have a look and see whether you can make heads or tails out of it. I have gone away for a few days but will be back soon. _

_P.s hope you liked my surprise, I processed all the paperwork for you. :)_

_Brax ...xx_

As soon as I read the note I felt like someone had just placed a heavy rock in the pit of my stomach. My stomach sank, I had come back to work and he wasn't here. Was I chasing something that was in my head? Maybe these thoughts, feelings, emotions that I was enduring were in my head. A way to escape reality.

I ran my hand over the note, it was like I had a part of him, handwriting is one part of your identity, no person's will be the same, some peoples; rushed, some neat, others is unreadable but it is your own. This was his writing and it kind of made me calm. I had to use his effect on me positively; I had to use it to my advantage, so I decided to do some work.

-x-

After a good ten minutes the computer sat on my desk whirred to life, I couldn't be bothered to go in the foyer and get one of the laptops, so instead I fired up the dinosaur. I inserted the data disk into the port and again I waited until the little icon popped up. I chose to save a copy and then opened it up. Immediately a file opened, I was quite shocked how quickly it opened. I glanced down the screen and I had no idea what I was looking at.

_10,5,5,22,9,11,1 – 3,8,1,14,4 -$28,950_

_1, 12,9,3,5 – 1, 2, 5, 5-$3,560_

_8, 5, 5,18,1 – 19, 9, 14, 7, 8 -$16,000_

_11,1,18,5,14 – 6, 15, 24-$54,450_

_10, 5, 5, 22, 9, 11, 1 – 3, 8, 1, 14, 4 -$6,800_

As I continued scrolling down the numbers just continued and the money values differed. Some were striked through and others just remained normal. It continued for page after page, I must have surely scrolled through around twenty pages and I could feel my eyes going fuzzy looking at the numbers. I honestly had no idea what they were. After a while I couldn't take it no more, it was like looking at one of them black and white patterns which played with your eyes. I was getting dizzy so I closed the file. I removed the data stick from the port and made my way out of the office.

''hi Charlie, I didn't know you were in today'' as soon as i stepped in to the foyer I was greeted by Watson.

''oh yeah but I'm off now. Going to work from home for the rest of my shift''

''okay, see you tomorrow'' I avoided continuing the conversation and smiled briskly before walking out and towards my car. I sat in the front seat and sunk in the seat with defeat.

-x-

Brax's P.O.V

''cheers boys'' I congratulated the boys as a dozen glass bottles clinked in mid air. I took a swig of the ice cold liquid and at first it burned the back of my throat which then adjusted to the taste.

''So bro, I would say that was a success wouldn't you''

''yeah defo Heath but you know the rules, keep it on the low, no flashing the notes around yeah'' I playfully slapped him with the bundle of dollars that lay in front of me. I walked into the back room where on the table lay dollar upon dollar, this was another successful round and I had managed to make around $25,000. I wasn't stupid though, on the table there must have only been around $8,000, leaving that type of money around would tempt anyone, especially wayward river boys.

I sat on the wooden chair and it creaked slightly as my full weight spread over the four legs. I picked up a few bundles and I passed them to Heath,

''Give the boys there worth yeah and then see me back at home''

''erm okay'' there was something about the way Heath replied, he was a little hesitant and this was not like him. He was always open and upfront and never thinks before he opens his mouth.

''what's up with your face, you look like a cat with sour milk in its mouth''

''nothing'' he gruffly responded

''so wipe that look of your face, your killing the buzz'

''actually...erm Brax''

''just spit it out Heath''

''It's Brodie, I promised I wouldn't say anything but erm it kind of is going to affect us all''

''What you going on about Heath, what has that waste of space done now?''

''erm ...'' I was getting a little vexed and Heath could sense this. He was one of the people that knew me really well and no matter what for me family always came first.

''Brodes did something stupid''

''really, that's a new one for him'' I replied sarcastically

''you know yesterday when we were packing the dope ready to send, well I caught Brodie with a few bags''

''Bags...''

''when I say bags, he had enough to sell and make quite a decent profit''

''where is he now? He is dead when I grab him'' I hissed.

''that's not the worst bit, Brax you have to believe me when I say that I told him to put it back, i hoped he had listened but obviously he didn't.. He went and...''

''got caught'' I finished the last bit for him. This was the first time that one of the boys had got caught with drugs. Yeah they got arrested for mediocre things but damn this guy had just gone and made it difficult.

I punched the wall that was behind me, at first the anger had taken over and then it was the pain from punching the wall.

''you know what to do, bail him out and make sure he don't squeal Heath or this will blow up in everyone's face''

''I got ya'' and with that he left.

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

I decided before heading home I would go and see Ruby; she was pretty upset after seeing me tense up when she came to see me. We had argued prior to that and I very nearly told her about me being her mother but thankfully I didn't.

I walked into Leah's house to be met by Leah in a head on collision.

''Oh so sorry Charlie, VJ has got a Dr's appointment which I'm already late for, , I have the food for Bianca's birthday party to prepare for which is tonight...Miles and Elijah are doing my head in...'' Leah babbled more to herself than me.

''Calm down Leah, I'm here to see Ruby but if you need my help just give me a shout yeah''

''Oh no your okay, I'll manage, I normally do, anyways Ruby isn't here.''

''another disappearing act?'' I questioned

''No actually she is over at her boyfriends'' as she said boyfriend she made inverted commas with her fingers.

''really at the Braxton's'' for some reason I was quite happy with this. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I just kind of popped in.

''yeah at the Braxton's, the middle one looks a bit of a trouble maker but have you seen the older one... Hooooottt or what, gosh Charlie every time I see him I'm all hot and flustered and not to mention the blubbering mess I become''

Why was I getting really jealous with what Leah was saying, she was only saying what most likely all the girls of the bay were thinking. I was so damn jealous that Leah was thinking like this that I don't know what prompted the words to come out of my mouth.

''Sorry to disappoint Leah but he has a long time girlfriend''

Ouch what the heck had I just done, I should have regretted the words but I wasn't, to be totally honest it was really nasty but I was relieved when Leah registered the words and realised there is no chance for her.

''oh lucky girl'' Leah's voice feigned disappointment.

''Yeah she is, erm Leah you don't know where Casey lives do you?'' I asked trying to get the conversation away from Brax.

''Yeah they renting Roo's old place''

-x-

I knocked on the door; I waited a couple of moments before I heard his angelic voice.

''Case come on man, can you at least answer the... '' He stopped talking as he had opened the door and comprehended who was standing in front of him.

Brax's P.O.V

Awkward, I open the door to see Charlie standing in the door, she looked at me and then put her face down, I saw her cheeks blush, who could blame her, she was trying her hardest to look composed, aloof and non traumatised by the way I looked. I was wearing a towel around my waist and my body dripping with water. I had just come out of the shower.

''oh hi Charlie, sorry I would have worn something more suitable if I knew you was going to rock up in uniform''

''erm no your okay I just came by to see Ruby, is she here?'' she lifted her head up gently but avoided eye contact with me.

''erm yeah sure , come in she is in Casey's room, I'll get her for you'' I gestured her over to the couch and she went and sat down making herself comfortable. I really, really desperately did not want to go and get Ruby, instead I wanted to sit next to Charlie. There was no point wishing so i stopped dragging my feet towards her. Just as I was about to move I heard a faint voice,

''Brax''

''Yeah'' damn that was too quick and overtly to enthusiastic. She obviously noticed because she looked up at me and laughed nervously. I retaliated by running my hands through my hair and sending her one of my cheeky grins. We kind of just smiled at each other and it was like a magnetic attraction, i found myself walking towards her and sitting beside her. I sat so there was quite a bit of distance between us. She shuffled, as much as I wished it was closer to me, she actually shuffled away from me. Damn the trademark Braxton smile obviously didn't work on her.

Charlie's P.O.V

There was an eerie silence which was ridiculous. I don't know what prompted me to call him but I did and he thought it was an invitation to come and sit next to me, still in his towel. What was even worse instead of eradicating the distance between us I the fool went and increased it.

''Brax''

''Yep'' oh he was so cute, the second time within minutes he had responded so enthusiastically that I wanted to laugh at him.

''I just wanted to say thank you for the other night and doing the paperwork at work''

''no worries Charlie, you know you can count on me''

Oh god there was the silence again, this time it didn't last as long, he spoke again and as he did he moved closer to me,

''how are you feeling''

I didn't know whether his question was genuine, whether he cared or whether he was checking to see if I still wanted to have sex with him. That was a definite; I really wanted to have sex with him. I shook my head trying to get the thought of having sex with Brax out of my mind and concentrating on something else. I tried to concentrate on the outfit that I would wear tonight to Bianca's party but why every time I pictured an outfit I was trying to figure out whether the guy sat next to me would find it sexy. He probably wasn't even invited so why was I even bothered.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt someone's hands touch mine, electrifying was to simple to describe the feeling I got. When I was not in the right state, his touch was magical but know that it was just me, him and nobody else, the touch was beyond this universe. I actually didn't blame myself for wanting to have sex with him. One thing I knew for sure was that it would be once in a life type of experience.

For the first time tonight I looked directly into his eyes and I was swimming in them. I tilted my head and he mirrored mine, I didn't know what was going to happen but for once I was actually going to let myself go. No Boundaries.

Okay that was a very funny joke, no boundaries, just when you are ready to go free reign, just when you're about to go on the most exhilarating time of your life, just when the ride is about to take off. Whether it is a faulty safety belt, or your heart telling you no or maybe your daughter/ sister and her boyfriend decide to join you with their presence, something always stops you. My head shot back and my hand flew out of his as soon as I heard him.

''Bro – Oh hi Charlie I didn't know you were here'' Casey spoke as he entered the living area with Ruby in tow.

**-x-**

**So guys what did you think? I really want Brax and Charlie to get together but I just don't want to rush it. Is there anything you guys would like me to add to this story and would you like me to write the POV's of other characters to. Please review, even those who don't want to sign in, I allow anon reviews, go on you shy peeps!**

**I might have a sneaky chapter already written meaning the more reviews, the quicker the update... **

**Oh and I have updated two chapters for Eternal love as well. Happy reading :)**

**Abz..Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this one, it a pretty long one...**

**-x-**

**Chapter 7 – getting deep**

Charlie's P.O.V

''Charlie how long, we are going to be late. I'm sure you want to arrive before Bianca does'' Angelo shouted up the stairs.

''You go ahead, I need a few more minutes...or maybe hours'' I mumbled the last bit.

I was wearing a black strapless mid length dress. My hair was gently curled and loosely hanging down my back, a few strands held back with some grips. My eyes smoky and sultry but yet understated. I wore a pair of jewelled colour blue peep toes with a matching clutch that was adorned with jewelled colour embellishments. I was dressed ages ago but I didn't want to go with Angelo. Rather go by myself than with him. After fifteen minutes since I heard the door close, I think it was safe enough to make my way to the restaurant, after all it was my best friend's birthday party and I didn't want to miss out on the fun. With a final glance in the mirror and a few spritz of my perfume I walked out of the house. I got into my car and began the short drive to the restaurant. I chugged along until I came to an abrupt stop. Okay this was not in my itinerary for the night's event. This damn piece of junk could not give up on me now.

'brrrr..brrrr' another failed attempt at starting it up. I got out of the car and rested on the side. I pulled out my phone and I tried to call, I pressed the green button and instead of dialling, a notification came up, _emergency calls only_. I looked at the reception bar, empty, nothing, zilch.

I turned around and gently hit my head on the roof of the car. It was getting chilly and I could feel the cold trickling up my dress and icing me out. I opened the back door looking for something that might help warm me up, there was a black shawl which I grabbed and put it around me.

It must have been around ten – fifteen minutes and I must have walked around the car about five times in one go. I yo-yoed in and out of the car countless number of times. I was now resting my bum on the hood of the car. I could have stood on the side and hail the cars that came, that didn't seem like a good idea, girl, dressed up to the nine's and hailing cars. Not a very appealing thought. And anyway it seemed like no cars were going this way anyway. How wrong I was, a black Ute sped past, too fast for this road but yeah it went past until it was a few yards away and then it reversed back and stopped in linear with my car. The front passenger window ravelled down and I saw Heath Braxton gracing me with his presence.

''Oh right Sarge''

''erm actually no...''

''what's up, not turning out to be a good night then''

''no it isn't and can you drop me of somewhere please, my car just jacked in on me''

''yeah sure but first I need to pick some of the boys up...'' before he continued I had grabbed my bag out of the car, locked the doors and made my way in to the Ute.

''You take me with you Braxton, I'm not waiting here until you run your errands'' I smiled at him with an over enthusiastic grin.

''a'right Buckton, is it okay if I call you– stuff that why not, Buckton has a good ring to it, eh what you say''

''Heath please my night has not been the best so please just quietly lets go''

''yes boss, destination Buckers'' and then he guffawed, in between stifles of laughter he spoke again.. ''what you think of that one eh, it even better, buck, buck buckerrrs'' he was uncontrollably laughing at his own lame joke.

''oh ha-ha'' I grabbed the side of my waist as if I was in pain from laughing, ''do you know Angelo's the restaurant, I want to go there''

''know Angelo's, of course I do, firstly that hot chick friend of yours invited me to her party and secondly the owners family''

''family?''

''Yeah my brother just recently bought a 75% share into it''

''What Casey?''

''Oh yeah Casey, he too into his Romeo and that hot chick books nah – Brax has''

I was a little dumfounded. Angelo had mentioned someone helping him out but not buying 75% of the restaurant. He hadn't mentioned the new partner, or maybe he had and I was too busy ignoring him. Even Brax hadn't mentioned anything.

''how is he going to manage both being a police officer and running Angelo's?''

''Oh buckers you only seen one side to my brother, he has many hidden talents, very hidden...'' he trailed off.

-x-

The ride should have only taken around five minutes but it had taken longer, and when we did stop, it wasn't where I had expected.

''dimwit I said Angelo's, where have you bought me''

''just a pit stop, don't worry hunny, I will get you to your friend's party''

Just as I was about to retaliate, my side of the car door opened...

''Heath what the f...'' he abruptly stopped as he realised there was someone else in the car.

''oh, err, ohm, ehh''

''Brax this is a women, you know you have come across them before, put your tongue back in your mouth and stop gawping down her dress'' Heath mocked at him and I instinctively adjusted my shawl.

''oh ha-ha, ever the comedian aren't you''

''what can I say, I try''

''yeah whatever – erm hi Charlie you okay''

I kind of just ignored them and carry on until I heard his silky voice say my name.

''err yeah I'm good'' I looked at him, okay I had seen him during the day and he looked oh so divine and now he looked just as good. He had a black check hoody on and some black cargo pants. I could see his blood and sand tattoo and his chest throbbing underneath. I looked up at his eyes and they were glistening.

''ahem I hate to break the moment but we really should go'' Heath brought us both out of our trance.

-x-

Brax's P.O.V

We walked into the restaurant and Charlie went directly to Bianca. I followed behind, keeping the distance whilst Heath swaddled along with his cool swagger. I could hear the three of them having a right good banter and I felt a pang of jealousy. My brother the meat head was talking to the women that I was infatuated by. I glanced at her body, it was perfect, long slender legs, just tanned to the right hue. Her body was like a temple, the crevices beautiful. I then looked at her face and she was beautiful. My eyes lingered as she enjoyed herself and then suddenly the back of someone's head obstructed my view. It was her boyfriend and my new business partner planting a kiss on her lips. I watched as her body tensed, and her eyes flicked around the room. Her eyes fell on me and I quickly glanced away embarrassed that I had been checking her out whilst she made out with her boyfriend.

I decided to go sit down and have a drink. It was slightly pathetic that I went and sat down with my teenage brother and his girlfriend.

''Brax, go sit somewhere else, your kind of killing the vibe here'' Casey exclaimed

''sweetheart you don't need me, you do that yourself'' I remarked at him. It was payback, if he hadn't disturbed me and Charlie before, we would have most definitely kissed if not have gone further. I was so eager to get into this girl's pants.

I looked at Ruby and she resembled Charlie so much. I hadn't seen Charlie's parents but Ruby shared so many characteristics with Charlie. I was sat with Ruby whilst Casey went to get a drink. Ruby looked a little faint and she moved her head into her hands.

''everything okay Rubes'' I asked as I moved closer to her,

''yeah everything's fine'' she tried to reassure me but I wasn't buying it,

''Brax I am fine''

''You sure, I can get Charlie for you''

''No, No let her enjoy the party''

''sure, but if you don't feel good, let me know yeah''

-x-

I decided it was time to go and greet the birthday girl and give her my wishes and also save Heath from getting punched, all night he had been flirting with Bianca and had her eating out of his hands much to the dismay of her husband Liam.

''Hey happy birthday''

''oh thank you, would you like some champers, it's free but don't tell him'' she pointed at Angelo

''oh no I'm fine but thanks''

''You know her – '' she pointed and I followed her finger which was pointing a Charlie, ''she is my beeestesst friend in the world, she got me the freeee champagneee.. oh coooeyy she the sweetest'' obviously drunk and no sense to what she was saying she then grabbed my cheeks

''aren't you a cutie wutie – Eh cutie..''

''Heath get her a drink of water or something'' I laughed at her attempt of getting of the stool she was sitting on.

The whole night I had spent watching Charlie and many times I caught her watching me. Most time's when you get caught doing something that you shouldn't you turn around and feel your face flush but mine didn't and judging from the fact that Charlie continued looking at me to showed that we both felt that these glances were perfectly natural.

Why it was every time I saw this girl, my heart starts wavering like gushes of wind. Those careless seductive gestures that we kept exchanging were making me go weak at my knees.

Charlie's 

''could I get another red wine please'' I asked the waiter and from the corner of my eye I could feel his eyes on me and somehow he was getting closer.

''give her a lemonade or a coke Billy'' I heard Angelo tell the waiter,

''Erm excuse me I would like a red wine''

''And I think it best if you lay of the alcohol''

''really well I want a red wine and I will have it if I want'' I was getting agitated and then all of a sudden it was like there was that shield again. I felt him close to me again and before I could turn and acknowledge him properly Angelo the imbecile spoke again.

''Well Charlie I think you should lay of the alcohol''

''Why'' I knew what he was hinting at but I wanted him to say it

''You know why Charlie''

''No, say it coz I have no idea what you are going on about''

'Charlie I think you need to go home''

''Gosh Angelo, how many times have you just said _I think you_, each time referring to me in the last five minutes''

I saw his mouth open to give me a response and I heard a voice but it wasn't Angelo's, it was that silky voice.

''hey Charlie, I think maybe a time out is due'' he solemnly said

''again with the _I_ _think_, seen as everyone is thinking today –'' I gestured towards Angelo and then to Brax ''I think he is pathetic for telling me to stop having a good time because I can't get pregnant and stop patronising me, I am not a child''

I then ran out of the restaurant. I didn't get far before I heard his voice,

''Charlie, Charlie wait up''

I wanted to stop, talk to him but I carried on. I felt him closing in on me and in one way I was glad. It was proving very difficult for me to walk with my peep toes on in the sand so as I stumbled along I took my footwear of knowing that the few seconds would let him get even closer.

I slumped onto the soft ground and just wrapped my legs in my arms. He stopped a few feet away from me and then came and sat with me.

Brax's P.O.V

_Possible questions to ask:_

_**So you trying for a baby?** - too personal_

_**So you having a nice time?** – to patronising_

_**So you like a drink eh?** - Too judgemental_

_**So everything okay? **– Too dumb because clearly everything was not okay._

_**So you wanna have sex on the beach with me as much as I want with you**? – To forward, to informal and too right I would get a smack right where it would hurt_

''go away Brax'' thank god she spoke because I seriously couldn't conjure a good enough question.

''Nah Charlie, as much as I would love to but the party not so pumping especially when my main attraction is not there.''

''oh really, I hadn't notice Coleen leave''

''yeah what can I say, I love an older women, especially one with a demeanour like Mrs Smart'' I played along.

''Oh really, I hear she like's a toy boy, especially one as buff as you are''

''Buff eh, buff, really does Coleen think I'm buff'' I was about to get up,

''and where do you think you're going'' she tugged on my arm as I tried to get up,

I glanced at my watch and she watched attentively,

''going to go and seduce Coleen before she has her cup of cocoa and heads to bed, going to show her buffness'' she pulled at my arm and I fell back down from my half getting up and half sitting down position.

''I don't think she would like to be disturbed right now and anyway maybe you could erm...''

''maybe I could what eh''

''erm...'' we both were inches apart, it was like when magnetic forces, when they are trying to attract and they shake under the force. Our lips were quavering in the same way, just wanting to crash into each other. Just as our lips brushed against each other's she jumped up and held her hand out.

''let's go for a walk'' she was a tease.

''hey Charlie you know before when Heath made that remark''

''ahem yeah about you looking down my... erm yeah ya know''

''yeah I know, and I just want to say even if the view is amazing, I wasn't really looking down your dress before you know. Heath just has a tendency to make a joke out of everything. I respect you too much''

''I know now come on lets go''

If I had any doubts before, they were all gone. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. The lust was there but why was it we didn't have the ability to continue this forward. The first time we kissed it was under unforeseen circumstances, the second time it wasn't the best time either.

I got up and we both began walking along the beach. Both of our feet moved harmoniously with each other. Our bodies brushing against each other again and again. I actually couldn't take the longing of wanting her anymore so I stopped and so did she.

Charlie's P.O.V

Forget even asking him why we had stopped, I didn't even have the chance to breathe or even think, he had jerked me towards himself and pulled my head towards his own. He kissed me with such indecent frankness that it was leaving me reeling. His arms were firm around me, trying to keep me steady whilst our mouths just caught each others at the right angle. My hands moved in tentative objection, my palms had now stumbled upon the tough muscles that adorned his chest. We both were pushing ourselves towards each other, making sure there was no distance between us. The fresh outdoor scent and the luxurious probing of our mouths were just perfect. I tried to take in every hard masculine contour and absorb every single arousing detail about him.

I had relived this kiss so many times, at least a million times but that was in my dreams, my imagination, trust me this was so much better than the dream of kissing him. I only wished I had realised sooner because I would never have waited this long.

His fingers gently cupped my neck and jaw, he filled me with fire, my legs shook beneath me. We then used our tongues and he was delicate as he explored without any haste. I clung to him in bewildered pleasure. His mouth then moved and lifted up; his hot breath was a hot caress across my cheek. He moved his mouth to the crook of my neck and my hands which had been pulling him closer to me, I was now suddenly pushing him away...

''no Brax this is wrong''

''nah Charlie this is the right type of wrong'' he removed his mouth and he was hugging my waist close to his now. I tried to remove myself from his grasp and I saw his face, a covert smile deepened the corners of his mouth. I tried to turn away but he effortlessly moved my face closer to his,

''Charlie I can't get you out of my head''

He didn't even give me a chance to respond, he was too good, before I could do anything his mouth had possessed mine again. I could feel his hands on the edge of my jaw, caressing it trying to get me to relax. I couldn't help myself and I moved my lips so they were now rubbing along his until both our lips sealed again and we continued from where we left off. I let out a groan as he caressed my shoulders and back, again our lips parted and he went to explore the slope of my neck.

It took me a lot of inner strength to remove his face from my neck, he lifted himself up, and as much as I wanted to talk to him about what we were doing, I just couldn't release him from my grasp, instead I rested my head on his shoulders.

''you think this is a bad idea don't you?''

I just nodded,

''why Charlie''

I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes,

''You know why, it's wrong on so many levels''

He breathed heavily before kissing my cheek, ''what does that even mean, wrong on so many levels''

''Brax please''

'Come on Charlie you know this is right''

''no Brax, when I'm near you I find peace, but there is nothing between us.''

''Charlie you say there is nothing between us, but why has my heart already started to weave our dreams. I tried to forget you from the first moment I saw you but I can't.''

''please Brax''

He removed his arms from my waist and then he pried mine away from the embrace. I instinctively replaced them around his waist.

''See Charlie, you say there is nothing between us so then why can't you disconnect yourself from me''

I didn't know what to say, he was right, as soon as he removed my arms from him, I just wanted to be in his embrace again, even now his arms hung limply down his side, I grabbed them and replaced them around me.

''how lonely is your life Brax?''

''What do you mean?''

''are you ready to live a life of helplessness and despondency, because that's the type of life I have had.''

A tear ran down my face, it was true, from the moment memories are formed, since then I had lived a life of misery. Childhood is memories but they not as vivid as those that you conjure whilst you are a teenager, a young adult. Since I can remember my life memories began when I was raped. Somehow everything related back to that and they were my memories. I chose to become a police officer so others shouldn't have to suffer like me. I moved to summer bay to get away from Grant. I was with Angelo because I wanted to feel loved. Everything linked back to that one night.

''Charlie you don't know this but you have been searching for me your whole life for me the way I have been searching you.''

''how can you be so sure that is the case''

''because as cliché as it sounds, you have the light but no path to go down, and me I have no light.''

Brax's P.O.V

Everyone seeks a true lover, whether we ask for it or not. We met as strangers, and somehow we conversed so much through not only words but our eyes too. I don't know how it happened, it wasn't slow, it wasn't gradual, it was so fast and I was perplexed because I didn't understand this feeling that was stealing my heart away and filling my body with something else.

I hugged her closer to me and I felt like I belonged. Something for me for a change, I gently lifted her head up, I kissed her softly and then our gazes collided, both our heart beats were simultaneous. Somehow between us we were about to create new traditions, new oaths and new complications.

-x-

We walked along the beach, I couldn't stop smiling because her hands were interlaced with mine and her head rested on my shoulder. I know she had a boyfriend, I knew this was wrong but right now none of that mattered. I kissed the top of her head.

''do you want me to drop you home?''

''Really, already sick of me are you mister?''

''No, I could never get sick of you, but it's late and I don't want Angelo to have a go at you''

Oops I think I just reminded her that she had a boyfriend.

''Awww this is so messed up, I can't leave him, nooo''

''Charlie listen to me, right now you don't have to do anything okay''

She just nodded before walking a little in front of me and stopping us both. We was about to kiss when suddenly we heard someone shouting for help.

''help, anybody help, please''

It sounded like Casey but I could be wrong. We ran towards where the shouting was coming from and it was Casey,

''Brax... Brax I don't know what happened, she.. Brax help her please...''

''Calm down Casey, who, what happened'' as I got closer I noticed who he was talking about. Just as I was going to turn around for Charlie, she had already jolted past me and fallen down on her knees next to her lifeless body.

''Ruby, no Ruby, you get up, get up right now''

-x-

**Eeek is Ruby going to be okay? **

**So guys what you think of that, another kiss for Chax is that as far as they are going to go. Obstacles are forever coming in their way.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of that. **

**Abz.. Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys just want to say that I have joined twitter so anyone wanna follow then it abzazam. I am at amateur stage at the mo but hoping to get a hang of it soon!**

**Anyways thanks guys for the reviews and love that you guys are enjoying this fic. Happy Easter, hope the bunny has left you all loads of chocolate, indulge people! **

**Chapter 8 - suffocation **

Charlie's P.O.V

'Strawberry jam...erm with added sugar. Bin. – err freezer, ice cream bin...'' I was talking to myself whilst I emptied the contents of the fridge at Leah's house. I didn't even hear Leah come in, I was in a 'get rid of all sugary foods from the house' mode

''Charlie honey – why is my kitchen full of food and my pantry empty''

''Oh I'm just emptying the foods that are not suitable for Ruby – I will replace them all with foods that are more suitable for diabetics.''

''Charlie you need to slow down, this food is mine and VJ's too. It might not be suitable for Ruby but we can eat it''

Oh god I was so foolish, I got carried away that I forget Ruby lived with Leah and VJ.

Today was the fourth day since I had seen Ruby's body on the beach, lifeless, all colour drained out of it. I had not left her side since until I was forced to leave. She had collapsed and narrowly missed going into a coma. According to the Dr's she was diabetic, type one meaning her body was not producing the insulin required for her body, she had had the symptoms for a while but she didn't acknowledge them as serious which caused her to have ketoacidosis. They had explained everything but honestly I just couldn't get over the initial shock of her being diabetic. Everything fell in place, she explained that she kept disappearing to a retreat where she could relax and meditate as she thought it was stress and not some other reason why she was feeling the way she was. I was glad that we had found out before it was too late.

-x-

I walked up the hospital corridor laden with various different booklets, leaflets, print outs and headed towards Ruby's hospital room. I walked in to be met by Casey and Brax who were sitting around her bed. I smiled awkwardly at Brax.

''Hi sweetie, how are you feeling now?''

''Charlie, honestly I am fine, stop worrying about me will you'' she then looked at what I had in my arms, - ''Charles please not MORE leaflets, how many are you going to get and read''

''I just want to make sure I don't miss anything out...''

''No, there is nothing to miss out, the Dr has explained everything, I will have to make a few changes but that's it, they more lifestyle changes and nothing major''

''No Rubes, Diabetes is a big deal, I read in one of the booklets that you have to go for regular eye check up and also you know you are more at risk to get leg ulcers and things like that''

She rolled her eyes at me and turned to face Casey. I was going to speak but I was abruptly stopped by Brax, God was he still here.

''Hey how about me and Charlie go for some coffee and you too can catch up without an audience'' he directed at Casey and Ruby.

'errrm...'' I got up hesitantly - ''Charlie its coffee and I am not going to elope out of the hospital you know'' Ruby told me without breaking eye contact, I was reluctant but I knew it was pointless arguing. I began to leave with Brax following and heard Ruby mumble,

''the rate she's going she probably got a police tab on me so I don't leave''

''I heard that Ruby'' I was going to turn around before I felt Brax's hands on my shoulders. I flinched at the sudden touch, he had a firm grip, and he directed me out and towards the hospital cafeteria.

-x-

Brax's P.O.V

There was an eerie silence between us. It was quite surreal how we were making out on the beach a few days ago and now none of us was saying anything. I was going to bite the bullet.

''so'' we both spoke at the same time,

''Oh ladies first'' I prompted her to continue,

''erm yeah thanks, I just wanted to say it means a lot that you come to see how Ruby is and everything''

''No worries, she's a good kid and she definitely is keeping Casey out of trouble...''

''Oh that's good, I hope they pull this HSC out the bag...''

''Fingers crossed eh, Charlie maybe you need to step down a notch, stop me if you think I shouldn't be saying but I think you need to give Rubes some space''

''How do you mean?''

''Like how would you feel if you was being bombarded with all this information, it is daunting especially when she is so young, give her time to adjust and some space wouldn't go amiss either''

''I know but I am just worried about her – '' ''Yeah you don't have to stop worrying but just keep the information bombarding to a minimum eh''

''I'll try''

''How are you feeling, you should give yourself some time to adjust to this too you know''

''Nah I am fine''

''Sure''

''Yep sure'' she got up and held her hand out to me, I looked at her wearily – ''Come on get up''

''Why?''

''I'm giving Ruby some space and me is going to go relax and you are going to help''

-x-

We sat on the south end of the beach, towards the rock pool, there was no one around and we sat on the rocks just talking and laughing. It wasn't like talking to someone I had met a few weeks prior, it was more like talking to your best friend. It sounded a bit lame coming from a grown man saying 'best friend' but it was the best way to describe it.

''You know Charlie, I did have an ulterior motive for coming to see Ruby you know''

''Really, and what might that have been'' I saw the smile playing on her face.

''Yeah I did'' I moved closer to her,

''Aha, and what was it''

''erm there is a certain women that keeps dragging me in''

''someone I know''

''Yeah defo, maybe too well''

''does this women have a name''

''Yeah'' she looked at me her eyes dancing with excitement – ''yeah you know... erm that Dr, you know with the long blonde hair – that fit one, what was her name again''

She slapped my chest,

''such a tease aren't you''

''I try, come on I had you going then didn't I''

''Haha no comment, now come on lets go''

''whoa a little bossy aren't you''

''I am a women, comes with the package''

''yeah and what else comes with that package eh''

''well you will have to work that out for yourself won't you''

''Deal''

''oh come on, let's do it proper and shake on it eh''

We shook hands before we got up and began walking back to my car.

-x-

Brax dropped me home and I couldn't wipe the smile of my face. I walked in to the house and was met by Angelo, normally his presence would literally _piss _me of but not today. I casually walked in, turned on the T.V and began to watch some trashy reality show.

''hey, how was Ruby?''

''yeah she better, probably send her home tomorrow night''

''alright that's good then''

''Yeah so I was wondering maybe we should clear the spare room for her to come and stay for a while'' Angelo's face changed and it was reluctant, like he had a problem with Ruby moving in.

''It won't be for long''

''Oh no it's not that it's just we have to think about us as well''

''Angelo I know where this is heading and before it gets out of hand, I'm going to go have a shower''

I headed up the stairs and in the bathroom. I was going to have shower but decided on a bath instead. I got in and my body quickly adjusted to the warm temperature of the water. It was kind of weird how water and a few bath salts could totally take you into relaxing mode. When the water became cold, I wrapped myself in a towel and went to our bedroom.

I sat on the end of the bed and it was like all the thoughts that had escaped when I entered the bath had now come back to occupy my mind again.

I really need to tell Angelo that I am not ready for a baby and more so I really need to work out my feelings, I'm supposed to be in love with him but why do I have feelings for Brax, really strong feelings. I could just totally let myself go when I'm around him, that tough guard, the wall crumbles and it like he doesn't judge me. I could feel myself smiling at the thought of him. Damn! He didn't realise it but he was totally taking over my mind. I was beginning to feel the chill now and decided to get some clothes out; I picked my phone up as I made my way over.

Four new messages

***honey bunny, how do you fell about a girlie night; there is a cool party down at the beach...Interested? B... x ***

*** so as I got no reply, I take it a yeaahhh then... woohoo, put your best face on and I'll be around in 30... Party! B...x ***

I glanced at the clock, it was 6:45 and Bianca's last message came at 6:35, I only had 20mins to get ready before she comes and knocks the door down.

I quickly had a look at the last two texts; they were from Ruby saying that Dr's wanted to keep her in for at least another day and night. The second read that there was nothing to worry about it was routine to stay in.

-x-

''Miss Buckton, you ready?'' I heard Bianca's voice chime up the stairs.

''Yeah two secs''

I opted to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose flowing peach top and some strappy flat sandals. Make up was standard, like normal it was minimal and I opted for some bohemian style bangles to adorn my arms. I grabbed my phone and made my way down to be greeted by an over enthusiastic Bianca.

''Angelo has gone out, said it's important and will be back later'' Bianca told me as I searched for my keys.

''oh okay... come on lets go then''

''So I'm thinking let's have dinner and then head to this party, what do you think?'' I asked Bianca as I drove towards the beach and Angelo's.

''Yeah defo, I am slightly starving''

I laughed at her comment,

''come on B, how can you be slightly starving''

''I'll have you know, it is scientifically proven'' – she went into a deep thought which caused me to laugh again,

''B, it is a good thing you teach languages eh''

She rolled her eyes at me and we both guffawed.

Brax's P.O.V

So I drew the short straw. I was on lock up duty at the restaurant and then tomorrow I had the graveyard shift at the station. Just when the night couldn't get any worse, it did, Heath walked in with his stupid grin plastered on his face.

''Why am I suddenly worried, what have you done Heath?''

''Oh come on give a brother from another mother some faith man''

''You idiot we are brother's from the same mother, unfortunately''

''yeah yeah don't get to technical, you going to do me a favour and shout us a few beers for later on''

''erm what for''

'Just got a little get together at the beach later''

''Come on Heath, I know what your little get together are like''

''it is little, now come on you gonna shout us them beers''

''yeah but you have to do the lunch shift tomorrow as payment, and Heath make sure this party don't get out of hand yeah''

''Alright princess, keep your crown on, it will be fine''

-x-

It had just gone seven and I was manning the bar. I looked up, two women walked in; I put my head down before it quickly shot up again. It was Charlie and Bianca.

''a table for two please'' Bianca chirped,

''yep sure follow me'' the waiter took them to a booth, the one that was conveniently in clear view of me.

I watched as they both laughed and joked and rarely glanced at the menu in front of them.

''ehhy where you going'' I asked Nathan one of the waiters,

''to ask them customers if they would like a drink and if they ready to order''

''well you leave them too me, you go man some other table''

''got the hots for the chicks eh boss''

I brushed his comment aside and walked over to the two. I got closer and she looked up locking eyes with me. A smile danced on my face and I saw her sheepishly look at Bianca who was bewildered to the fact that we were staring at each other.

''what can I get you lovely ladies tonight''

''ohh Charles, we were gassing away that we didn't even decide on what we want''

''Oh B, I already know what I want'' she sent me a cheeky grin; I really hoped she meant by that what I thought.

''really you didn't even look at the menu''

''We know the menu by heart, it's the only place that we dine at''

''oh''

''could I please get a glass of house red and whatever the special is tonight please'' her voice was so seductive

''Same for me too'' Bianca decided to intervene

''coming up'' I winked at Charlie and then walked away; I knew she was watching me so I decided to add some swag to it.

Charlie's P.O.V

We had something to eat and then headed to the party at the beach. I could have guessed it was one of the RB's. Bianca had left me as soon as she saw Heath Braxton. I was pretty much on my own for the majority of the time. I decided to call it a night and head of.

I was slightly tipsy because of the few glasses to many that I had at Angelo's. It wasn't my fault Brax just kept them coming. Brax, Brax, Brax... why was I suddenly waking the wrong direction?

-x-

_Knock knock_

I tapped the door gently, I moved anxiously on the spot hoping he wouldn't take long. I heard the door open and in front of me stood Adonis. He rubbed his eyes and then rubbed them again.

''you not going to invite me in''

''do you need an invite''

''stop playing with me'' I walked in making sure I brushed past him,

''wow that's sly, do you know what you are doing to me''

''I didn't think I was doing anything''

I felt him grab my hand and pull me back towards him. I crashed into his chest; he lowered his head and planted a soft kiss in my hair. He brushed my hair towards a side and then ran his hand down the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes as I let the sensation of his hands taking over.

''Really you not doing anything eh''

I turned around, my eyes still closed, still thinking about moments earlier. He was about to speak again but I moved my finger to his mouth silencing him. With my finger still on his mouth creating a barrier between my lips and his, I placed a gentle kiss. He moved my hand away from his face and then kissed me properly...

-x-

**Okay so does it go further... what do you guys think? Maybe, maybe not, maybe they get distracted again! Endless amount of scenarios in my head :)**

**All in the next update which will follow momentarily... **

**Abz... Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys the next chapter for you. I can't send any chocolate to my lovely readers so I hope two updates today suffice. **

**Also guys who have their own fic's and have updated, I just want to apologise for not reviewing, I don't seem to be getting any notifications and when I do, I can't review. **

**Enjoy this next one!**

**Chapter 9 – start of something new?**

Brax's P.O.V

'' So is that where your talents finish eh''

''erm nooo...'' – I was kissing her in between my words, ''I. Have. _Mhmmm. _Many. Talents''

I could feel her lips curving into a smile whilst I tried to kiss her. She then stopped and began to push me away. Damn! No! Not again. We always get to this stage and then something would stop us. I don't think me or my manhood could take it longer. I tried to continue kissing her but it wasn't working, she was reluctant to let me carry on. I gave in and lifted myself of her; I still hovered slightly over her trying to do my best puppy dog eyes so we could carry on. I really needed to revise the Braxton's charms because they clearly didn't work on her. She slapped my chest and escaped from under me, it was no use so I got up and slouched into the couch instead. I could hear her girlish giggles but I chose to ignore them. She continued giggling so I hung my head as far back as it could go on the couch and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew she was sat in my lap straddling me, her hands rested gently on the waistband of my combats. She kissed me so urgently, so feverishly but I didn't reciprocate this time. What was the point when she would stop again?

''and here I was thinking you might want to show me your bedroom'' she spoke as she was about to remove herself from my lap. My head shot forward and I grasped her waist so she couldn't move.

''really''

She nodded in response, her cheeks blushing slightly.

''you sure''

She moved into kiss me again and I got my answer. I lifted myself of the couch with her legs still tangled around me, the kiss not breaking and I made my way over to my bedroom where I could honestly say magic was going to conjure.

-x-

''that was amazing'' I told her as we lay in my bed, we were lying naked with the covers slightly draped over our bodies. She was laying so close to me, her head resting on my chest; it was like we were infused together.

''you are amazing'' she told me as she planted a kiss on my chest,

''that I am''

''oh really eh''

I couldn't help myself, I turned her over, I think she knew what I was thinking because as I hovered over her body she pulled me down and began to kiss me again.

-x-

''stop trying to seduce me Brax when I am trying to leave''

''is it working''

''Maybe''

I grabbed her waist pulling her back into the house, I kissed her neck ''Brax...'' ''mhmmm'' i continued kissing her and soft moans came out of her. I could happily take her back to my bedroom and have a repeat.

''I need to go''

''I need you''

''Ten minutes Brax''

''Oh how is something amazing supposed to happen in ten minutes'' I mocked as I looked down at our bodies

''nine minutes and 45 seconds Brax''

''Better not waste time then'' I moved back into kiss her but then we heard, _bang, clatter, cling clang_ and then _''I belieeeeve iiiiiiiii can flyyyyy''_

Charlie quickly jumped back before Heath made it all the way in.

''Come dance with me Buckton'' before one of us could say anything Heath grabbed Charlie by the waist and began dancing around. I didn't know whether I should laugh at the look on Charlie's face or pry Heath of her. He was clearly too drunk, I was actually surprised that he had made it home and the fact that it was only half nine which was far too early to be home for Heath.

''Heath get of me, you reek'' – I laughed before she shot me a deathly stare ''Help me.''

Heath had given up dancing; he just had a tight grasp on her with his head resting on her shoulder, swaying side to side. I peeled him away and was going to drop him off to his room. I had my back to her; I moved my arm behind me and caught her hand.

''Don't go, I'll be two minutes'' I didn't want to look back in case she said no, I felt her squeeze my hand indicating she would be here.

After a very long two minutes I managed to get Heath into bed. I walked out to the living area, I half expected to be met by an empty room but no she was sat on the couch waiting for me.

''Sorry about that''

She got up and instead of coming towards me she went and stood on the other end of the couch. An incredible distance between us in a small space.

''come here''

''No Brax, I really need to go''

''really'' I walked around the couch and towards her, she moved around it too, unfortunately away from me.

''Really Charlie, Are you really going to make me chase you?''

''No I expect to see you stand where you are and for me to go''

''Don't I even get a kiss'' she kissed her hand and blew on it towards my direction. I made a hurt face and she sighed. It's all I needed because her concentration broke and I quickly moved to grab her, before she could do anything, I kissed her desperately and then let go.

She smiled and bounced out of the door.

Charlie's P.O.V

I walked down the drive and I stopped at the bottom and I just couldn't wipe the smile of my face. The cool air was the perfect accomplice to how I was feeling. He was the most amazing person that I had met in my life and for someone reason I was going to get to know him better.

I walked into my house, the lights were turned off. I assumed Angelo was back and I think after what I had done it wasn't very fitting to go and share a bed with him. I needed to come up with something to break up with Angelo because I really wanted to explore what I have with Brax. Angelo's and my relationship was dead a long time ago and the time had come to part ways.

I made myself comfortable on the couch, pulled the shrug over me, I decided to leave my clothes on.

I lay there thinking about one person only, Brax. He understood me without knowing me. It was the first time I felt like this. I remember how I acted when I first saw him, it was instant attraction but I always keep this guard on me so I acted the way I did.

Even now I don't know whether it is being selfish or naive but I didn't feel guilty about what I had done earlier. Having sex with Brax, It felt right, like I belonged. A smile crept on my face as I pictured him, them eyes, so inviting, his cheeky grin which made me melt every time I see it. I felt my phone vibrate on the table, I grabbed it before opening the new message,

***_Hope you got home okay, had the best evening in a while, will I get to see you tomorrow... DB xX _***

*** _if you're lucky. Night. CB xx ***_

_*** I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow then ;) Sweet dreams. DB xx ***_

I drifted off to sleep and for the first time it was without any worries hanging over my head. Don't get me wrong the worries were still there, but they just didn't seem important.

-x-

It was weird this morning; I woke up and had headed upstairs to be met by an empty bed. Angelo had not come home, Bianca did say he had to go sort something out so maybe he stayed there. I was now at work sitting on my desk waiting for something exciting to happen. For a small quiet town we got our fair share of trouble. What was shocking was that there was no paper work for me to file today.

I walked out to the foyer to be met by Avery.

''Hey is Sergeant Braxton not in today'' I asked him,

''He has the late shift''

Oh, I hope he didn't notice the disappointment on my face. If Brax was on the late shift, I would only get to see him for about ten minutes and that was whilst shift change over took place.

The whole shift nothing productive happened. I had literally been staring at the same spot for the last hour now. I then started to rearrange my desk. It looked exactly the same as I started. I just moved things and put back in the same place. Just as I was about to get my phone out I heard the door click. A smile took over my face before I quickly wiped it off. Don't want him to think I was too happy to see him. It didn't last long because as soon as he came close to me, I still had my back towards him, he breathed down my neck sending shivers down my back and the smile came back.

''Morning sarge'' I turned around and pecked his cheek,

'' don't you mean afternoon''

''Nah my morning starts now''

''oh really well I will let you get on with it then'' I scraped my chair back slightly so I could get up and leave. He moved the chair and stood in front of me. I swear my heart was beating so fast and ferociously, I am sure it was hitting him in the chest. He walked towards me, there wasn't much distance before I felt my legs hit the back of the table. He pushed me down so now I was sat on the desk. I heard a few things fall on the floor.

''You do know I just cleaned my desk'' I looked at him, he wasn't wearing uniform, actually come to think of it Brax never wore his uniform when he was on duty. I had never seen him with it on.

''Really'' he moved his face closer to mine, brushed his lips over mine and then he moved away. He moved away!

''aham, don't I even get a kiss''

''Nope'' he replied simply. Wow I didn't say anything, I was actually a little startled so I just grabbed my jacket and walked out of the station. I was literally gobsmacked. I didn't know whether it was the rejection that I was feeling from the kiss or whether it was the feeling of stupidity, had I really thought there was something between us. Nah it was just him chasing, me slowing down and then one time of pure lust.

-x-

I was on my second glass of wine; I just couldn't get him out of my head. I gently slapped both of my cheeks to get myself out of this trance. I decided that I should go and see Ruby; maybe she would get my mind of him and seen as she was still at hospital maybe I could convince her to move in with me. I got up to leave the house; I walked over to the door, opening it to only find the one person I didn't expect. His arm was reached out in a knocking position.

''What do you want Brax?''

He moved his arm down and both hands went in his pocket. He shifted slightly on the spot,

''Erm you kind of left something behind''

''what?'' I replied quite rudely. It was ruder than I had intended but so what?

''I don't have all day. I need to be somewhere''

I actually don't know how he managed to do it but we were inside the house and he was resting on the back of the door whilst I was pinned against him.

''so you came all the way here to give me a kiss''

''erm yes''

''took you long enough''

''are you going to stop talking''

''depends are you going to kiss me again?''

He nodded before he kissed me again and I melted into him...

-x-

**Heehee is this the start of something beautiful, dangerous, stupid or crazy? Is this going to turn into something more than lust? **

**Coming up next chapter...**

***Charlie asks Brax about why he never is uniform. What is the reason? **

***Brax can't understand his feelings towards Charlie, he doesn't know if she feels the same. Can he convince her to break up with Angelo? **

***Ruby comes home and Charlie moves in with her instead... Eeeek Ruby is not going to like that. **

_**So guys hope your all having an amazing Easter holiday. Lots of love...**_

_**Abz. xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey.**

**Gutted Esther didn't win gold but big whoop to our home boy Steve Peacocke for 'Most Popular New Talent.' Congrats to him!**

**Also ****just want to say there a fic called _'she's back' and the author is called oc-la-1. _Not many people have read and reviewed the story because it is not on the main page so I thought I'll just mention it to my lovely readers so you guys can go check it out.**

**Anyways thanks to all you guys who have reviewed and PM me for the last chapter. Enjoy. **

**-x-**

**Chapter 10 – Errors and deaths mum related.**

Charlie's P.O.V

''Charlie...Charlie'' I could hear my name being called it sounded so distant, I would turn and try to locate where the voice was coming from but I was more interested in who had just walked into the diner. Hair dripping, body oh so fine and that trademark grin painted across his face. He caught me watching him and he sent me a cheeky smile and a wink.

''Charlie for goodness sake'' I heard someone screech. I turned to look across the table I was sat on, it was Bianca,

''I have been calling you for ages, have you even listened to a word I said'' oops that voice that i thought was far away was actually in fact right in front me, I was just ignoring it.

''yeah yeah I have listened'' I lied through gritted teeth; I just wished she didn't ask me what she had been rambling on about because I honestly had no idea.

''So what was I saying'' she had to ask that didn't she.

''erm, erm, yeah it was something about April wasn't it''

''No'' and with that she got up and walked out. She was definitely not the same Bianca; something was on her mind because she never reacted this way before.

Just as I was about to go after her, Brax came over.

''Hi''

''Hi Brax, I would love to stop and chat but I really need to be somewhere''

''oh really''

I just nodded and left the diner in search of Bianca. I hoped Brax didn't think I was brushing him of but Bianca was priority right now.

I found her sat in a classroom at the school with tears brimming her eyes.

''hey sweetie what are those for''

''oh nothing, I'm just being silly''

''No you don't cry if your being silly Bianca, Is it because of me, I'm sorry I should have been listening to you''

''no its, Charlie I'm so stupid...'' I looked at her confused, ''Charlie... – promise me you won't judge me''

''B this is me, of course I'm not going – oh for god's sake you are really worrying me please spit it out already''

''Charlie I have... I I've done some'' _brrrnggg brnnnng _the school bell rang and kids trampled they're way in.

''we will speak later, text me when you on break'' I told her as she fixed her hair and made herself presentable for the students.

-x-

I made my way to the hospital as Ruby was coming home.

''Hey hun, you ready to go?'' I walked in to be greeted by two teenagers clearly playing tonsil tennis.

''oh quit it would you''

Casey turned around clearly embarrassed that I had caught them.

''Oh hi Charlie, I thought you was going to come a little later''

''well clearly I should have seen as you are busy, so you ready to go''

''Yep Sid said he is going to get my discharge papers and then we can go''

Just as I was about to speak Sid walked in with some papers in his hand.

''Oh hi Charlie, can you sign these and then Ruby can head off'' he handed me some papers and turned to speak to Ruby. He told her normal protocol things, I quickly signed the papers and handed them back to Sid.

''thanks for everything Sid''

''No worries Charlie, just keep an eye on her, it is a big change and she will need support''

''Don't worry Sid I will look after her, she is moving in with me''

I heard something splutter and turned to look at Ruby who had juice dripping from her face which she was drinking moments earlier.

''What do you mean moving in with you Charlie?'' she exclaimed,

''Hun just until you get your head around this diabetes situation''

''Charlie have you heard yourself, once I get my head around 'diabetes' it doesn't disappear, this is something I would rather do in the comfort of my own home and I would like it if you respect my wishes''

''but Ruby'' she cut me off before I could even try to make a valid point,

''No buts Charlie, I'm going home and that's final''

I couldn't argue because she had turned around in a huff and picked her bag up. I had forgotten Casey was still here. He smiled at me and followed Ruby out.

As we made our way out I heard someone call my name,

''Charlie'' I turned around to look and it was Sid,

''Yeah what's up''

''Oh it's nothing just a slight mistake with the discharge forms''

''oh really what mistakes'' I asked him because I had double checked the forms and made sure everything was correct so I couldn't think of what mistakes there might be.

'' It's just I was double checking and where is indicates for you to sign and circle the relationship with patient you circled mum''

I literally just froze; how I had managed to do that I had no idea. Sub consciously I must have circled it; it wasn't like me to do things like this. I then realised that Sid was watching me as i contemplated with my mind a suitable way to explain.

''Oh erm Sid silly me, must have been away with the fairies''

''Nah not to worry I'll have some more printed and get you to sign them later on, it's just with hospital documents being a legal document all information has to be correct, as you would know''

As I would know, what I had circled on the paper was nothing far from the truth for me. I smiled at him and nodded before walking out of the hospital. Ruby and Casey had already made their way to the car. I just couldn't shake of the feeling of what I had done, it wasn't significant but it was the truth. I was her mum and she would never know.

''Charlie are we going or what'' Ruby brought me back from my wallowing trance.

I drove home, I saw Ruby shift slightly as she realised I made the turning towards my house instead of hers and Leah's.

''Ruby before you freak, I will drop you off home as soon as I pick some things up, and stop pulling that face will you, living with me is not that bad''

''Charlie you know I would love to live with you, its ... well you know I don't like him so...''

-x-

Brax's P.O.V

I was shattered, we had a busy morning and the lunch rush was just dying down. Angelo was still not back and I had still not heard anything from Charlie. She had left in a hurry after Bianca and I was meaning to text her but it had escaped my mind. I decided to text her now and to see if Ruby was out of hospital. Casey had mentioned something and I was generally concerned about Ruby. There was something about her that I don't know why I felt I needed to be there for her. Maybe it was just me trying to be closer to Charlie but whatever it was I had no idea.

*** Hey, left in a rush this morning didn't you; I'm not that bad looking you know. Jokes aside is Ruby back and any chance I will get to see your beautiful face later. DB x ***

I sent the message and replaced the phone back into my pocket. I walked out of the surf club and on my way had picked some boxes up which needed to be thrown in the trash. I walked around the corner only to be stopped by two people kissing. I looked away before looking again just to make sure I was seeing the right thing... It was Heath and he had his perpetrator pinned against the wall and they both were kissing feverishly. I shouldn't be watching them but I was gobsmacked at who he was kissing. Stupid idiot was going to get a right wallop from me when I grab him. The both of them continued kissing unaware that I was watching. I shook my head side to side trying to get the image out of my head. I was going to wait until he was slightly unoccupied before I leash my attack on him. I walked away but like a fool I turned around for a quick glance to make sure I was 100% sure that I had recognised the women correctly.

My phone beeped and I removed it only to be greeted by an incoming message from Charlie.

*** Ruby is home, think she is sick of me so if you really wanted to see me we could meet up now... oh and sorry about this morning, had other things on my mind _CB x_ ***

I was going to reply but another incoming message came through

*** erm sorry should have said if you're busy then it don't matter ***

Hell even if I was busy I would reschedule to go see her.

*** give me five minutes, pick you up from Ruby's ***

-x-

''hey bud, you feeling better'' I asked Ruby who was sprawled across the couch with her head in Casey's lap.

She rolled her eyes at me and gestured towards Charlie who was to engrossed in a text that she had received.

''Doing your head in eh, well call me superman, or even Braxman but I am you're very own superhero to the rescue''

''oh please tell me your here to take us to Angelo's with you'' she jumped up of the couch eagerly

''as much as I would love to but it's Charlie that I need, some police work... sorry but you guys order and put it on my tab''

Ruby sighed and then a smile crossed her face,

''as long as I get a break from her I am fine''

''I am still here you know, I'm just looking out for you, a bit of gratitude won't go a miss ya know'' she got up and left.

Ruby just watched her walk out and me too, I wanted to really go after her and it was taking a lot of stamina for me to remain standing there.

''Brax can you go make sure she is okay and tell her I am sorry''

I didn't need telling twice. I bolted out of the house and went looking for her. Thankfully she hadn't gone far at all she was sat on the kerb outside the house picking at the grass.

''room for a little one'' I plonked beside her. She looked at me and burst out laughing,

''hey that's not nice for my ego you know''

''Nah Brax but you look so funny sat on the kerbside, you're too erm how shall I put it... A little bit chunky'' she had a big cheeky grin on her face.

''just the way you like it eh''

I got up and just expected her to follow which she did. We got into my car and I began driving. I had no idea where I was driving to but the destination didn't matter as long as she was in my presence. I came up along a road which seemed to be secluded, no one in sight and there was calm silence around us. I pulled up on the side which triggered Charlie to look at me.

''why have you stopped?'' she asked

''Erm because I have my reasons''

''which are?'' and she eyeballed me

Instead of answering her back I shuffled on my seat and faced her, I gently stroked my hand down her face and pulled her face closer to me. I then gently kissed her, it was soft but passionate.

''and that was me saying hello'' I told her once we pulled apart.

''well Mr Braxton hello to you too'' and she moved back into the kiss.

After a while, we had talked, laughed and kissed a little, well we actually kissed a lot. I was playing with the ring on my index finger whilst watching Charlie. Something was playing on my mind and I didn't know how to approach it.

Just as I was going to speak, Charlie spoke first,

''Brax I was thinking could you do me a favour''

''yeah what is it, anything for you, you know that don't you'' I grabbed her hand in mine whilst not breaking my glance from hers.

''I was wondering will you speak to Ruby about coming to live with me, or maybe get Casey to do it''

''Charlie you know I would but you really need to stop mollycoddling her''

''I know but I really am worried, I know why she doesn't want to but I can't help the fact that I live with him'' damn she mentioned the one thing or person that had been playing on my mind. in fact the whole time that I was kissing her, it felt wrong because she wasn't fully mine. I didn't want to bring him up into conversation but if need be I would.

''why does Ruby want nothing to do with him'' I was curious because no one else seemed to have a problem with Angelo.

''Oh its nothing major but she feels like he is never there for me''

''how do you mean?''

''she thinks that he keeps me like a trophy girlfriend, someone to parade around, someone he can brag about when he wants, she is angry at the fact that he used me as a spy for when he wanted to buy the restaurant.''

''to me it sounds like he doesn't have much respect for you''

''No Brax he loves me'' it didn't sound right coming from her mouth.

''and you, do you love him''

''I have feelings for him'' as soon as she said that I could tell from her facial expression that she regretted it.

'Charlie where do you see yourself with me in a few months''

''hopefully together... properly''

''and where do you see yourself with Angelo''

''honestly I stopped seeing a long time ago, I'm just with him because it's stability''

She was picking at a loose thread in her top which was actually doing my head in.

I grabbed her hand that was fidgeting and placed that in mine too.

''you know you need to either finish it with Angelo or – '' as soon as I said or her face shot up and looked at me.

''I want to explore what we have Charlie because we can deny as much as we want but there is a spark between us''

''Brax what am I supposed to do, I can't finish with Angelo and then go with you straight away. I need a plan''

''well I have one but I don't know how it will work''

''Really, you do seem to be quite the superhero don't you... Braxman'' she made reference to my earlier comment.

''okay lets ignore that please, I thought you were busy on your phone but clearly you were more interested in what I was saying. Who was it anyway?''

''It wasn't Angelo if you're worried about him, it was Bianca, we were supposed to meet for lunch but she said everything was okay and sorted''

I tensed up at the mention of Bianca's name, I had my reason's but I wasn't going to say anything now. Instead I took the convo back to the direction it was in.

''I think you should break up with Angelo and move in with Ruby, like this you have the perfect excuse to look after Ruby and you break up with Angelo... and it means you don't have to tell people that you left him because me and you are in a relationship. What do you think?''

She looked at me as if I had completely spoken an alien language or something.

''Ruby would never agree''

''I'm sure she wouldn't turn away her broken sister, especially one as heartbroken as you are about the perfect relationship'' I scoffed the last bit. ''will you stop being so smug with yourself, I feel so bad for what I am doing''

''it's worth it, now Ruby how we going to tackle her''

''Ruby is as stubborn as they come''

'well I know someone else who is and if I can thaw her out, Ruby is not a problem.''

''I don't even know where Angelo is, how am I supposed to break up with him''

''what no call or text or anything''

'Nope nothing''

-x-

Ruby's P.O.V

''BRAX I TOLD YOU TO GO AND MAKE SURE SHE IS OKAY NOT BRING A RESIDENT BACK FOR ME'' I bellowed at Brax. I literally wanted to punch a wall.

''Ruby She just want...''

''don't tell me what she wants''

''Look Ruby''

''NO! No this is not happening''

''Ruby..''

''Don't Ruby me Charlie'' I turned on her,

''For god's sake Ruby shut up and let someone get a word in edge ways will ya, I am here to stay for a few days just so you settle in and everything then I will be gone''

I couldn't believe her, why couldn't she just go and live happily with Angelo and leave me alone. I stomped out of the room and into my bedroom.

I wasn't bothered about the fact that she wanted to look after me it was more I did not want to accept that I had this horrid illness, disease, condition, call it whatever, it was definitely going to change my life.

I walked over to my bedside table and lifted the picture of mum and dad. I really needed them here and tell me everything was okay. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and smear the glass frame. I was going to wipe it away before I heard a knock on the door.

''Go away Charlie''

Well obviously she was going to ignore me because I heard the door opened and in walked Brax.

''Hey it's me, sorry just wanted to see if your okay''

''I will be fine once Charlie has gone home you know, I just don't want her to be here worrying about me''

''Rubes hunny it just because she care's''

''I know... Brax I really need my mum or dad. I can't deal with this on my own'' Tears brimmed my eyes.

''Hey I know your parents can't be here but Charlie is and don't push her away''

We sat for a while just talking about the diabetes and the way I was feeling. I was just being silly and I know Charlie was just being caring.

''she can stay''

''Oh thank god you agreed missy because I feared it was going to be a long night... you both are stubborn, so stubborn.''

''Buckton trademark that is'' I leant forward and gave him a kiss, ''Thank you''

''For what''

''You hardly know us and you are always around helping us, I am so glad that we have met you know''

''I'm glad to hear that because I am glad I met you too Ruby''

''Right enough of this soppy crap, can you go tell that sister of mine to go get her things while I set her room up.''

He gave me a salute and then walked out the door. Casey then walked in and embraced me in a hug.

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

I got dropped outside my house by Brax who I knew was looking for an invite in and I knew if i invited him in things would get quite hot and heated and right now I had to concentrate on breaking up with Angelo and move in with Ruby. It was a bit difficult saying no to him, even when he gave us his puppy dog eyes. He told me that he would pick me up in around 45 minutes giving me enough time to have a quick shower and then pack a few essentials. Just as I was about to head up the stairs I heard the doo click opened and was quite gobsmacked with who was stood in front me. I had seen his face so many times but there was something different about him.

''Angelo is everything okay'' his eyes were blood shot red, deprived of sleep obviously and like he had been crying.

He just shook his head side to side before moving closer to me and hugged me in a tight embrace.

''She's gone, she's dead'' I didn't register what he said because he said someone was dead but who.

''Angelo what you on about''

He released the two of us from the embrace, ''my mum, she had an accident and she has died, that's where I have been the last few days, I tried ringing you today but you didn't answer''

I couldn't believe what he was saying, I had never met his mum but I knew she held a very dear place in Angelo's life. I then felt a pang of guilt, he had been ringing me all day and I had been too preoccupied with Brax and Ruby and everything else but him.

-x-

I still couldn't get my head around everything that Angelo was telling me so I just listened, the time moved and I hadn't realised that Brax would be around to pick me up. We was both sat on the couch and in between stifles of tears Angelo told me how everything happened and how him and his sister had to turn the life support machines off. I didn't want to be rude and ring Brax not to come so I discreetly took my phone out hoping to catch him before he made his way over. Just as I was about to text I heard a faint knock on the door. I knew who it was straight away and jumped of the couch heading for the door. I opened the door and as expected Brax stood on the other side, he leant in for a kiss and I quickly moved away,

''Angelo'' I said so Angelo could hear me and would turn to face us and this way Brax would know he was here. I saw the colour from his face go a shade lighter as he looked over to Angelo.

''Erm hi, just came to see of you ready to go''

I hadn't realised but Angelo was stood beside me now.

''Go where''

''Erm nowhere, it just Ruby came back from hospital and I was going to stay over at hers but I'm sure she will cope, I'll stay at home''

I saw the confused look on Brax's face and hoped to god he would quit staring at me so intently.

''Nah you go over, I'm heading back to the city again, I just came to pick a few bits and bobs, the funeral is day after tomorrow so want to go and sort things out for that''

''okay why don't you hold on and I'll grab a few things and we can go together, I'll be with you for the funeral for support''

''Nah you go and stay with Ruby, there's no need for you to be at the funeral, it's just going to be a small family gathering''

-x-

**Read and review if possible. I am writing the next chapter right now so should have it up in a couple of hours and those who read eternal love, I have the ideas but can't seem to get it down but should have an update for that soon... sorry this was long but just want to get it moving to the bits I'm excited about! **

**Abz.. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Mixed Feelings

Brax's P.O.V

Another pot made a clanging sound as Charlie moved around the kitchen. I was standing in the living area and Angelo had gone. I was a little miffed at what he said, that it was a family gathering as far as I am concerned if you are with someone and from previous conversations I knew that they were trying for a baby, well that meant that person is classed as family.

I was quite literally surprised at myself because the last few days I have really wanted to say or do things which I know wouldn't be acknowledged the 'right' way but I kept a cool stance and avoided unnecessary questions.

''Fuck, ouch'' I heard Charlie scream from the kitchen, instinctively I ran towards her,

''What happened are you okay?'' concern evident in my voice, I looked around to see if there was an indication of anything that had made her swear, I noticed a bowl which was cracked in two halves and one was covered with a trickle of blood. I looked at Charlie's hand which she was gripping with extreme force causing the blood to trickle out faster rather than stopping it.

I took her hand in mine gently and walked over to the sink, I opened the tap and put her hand underneath still supported by mine, the water fell onto her hands and ran of mine as well. It took a few moments before she felt the sting and she winced so I moved my other arm around her waist trying to relieve the pain.

-x-

It was one of them days where everything starts of bright and then slowly, bit by bit the day has a grey cloud begin to pass over it. there was silence between me and Charlie and it was awkward compared to the silence that we previously have experienced, we were still at her house and I know Ruby would be wondering why she wasn't back yet but I was not ready to ask her in case she snapped. I grabbed the remote and put the T.V on as I couldn't stand the silence but I didn't know what to say to her either.

''It hurts'' I heard a quiet voice escape her lips. I assumed she was on about her hand which now was bandaged and resting on her leg. I looked over to her and as soon as my eyes met hers I knew the hand was not the thing she was making reference too.

''It hurts soo much Brax''

''I figure you are not talking about your hand are you?''

She lowered her head and lifted her knees on to the couch, she rested her head on her knees in a sitting foetal position.

I moved closer to her, I put my arm around her and she clammed up.

''Don't Brax''

I didn't let go instead I lifted her up with ease and slid her onto my lap, the movement had caught her off guard but she didn't try to remove herself from my lap instead she moulded herself to my chest.

''He's not worth it Charlie''

I could hear soft sobs and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

''How can he say I'm not family, I always, even know class him as family''

''he is just a different type of person Charlie'' she lifted her head up and looked at me slightly, her complexion slightly miffed with what I had said,

''He's not a bad person Brax''

''I didn't say he was, all I'm saying he is probably not the person you thought he was''

Great silence again, gosh it was the one thing that everyone craves for the majority of their life but when it graces you with its presence, it surely had the ability to drive you slightly loopy...

Charlie's P.O.V

I don't know why I was doing this but I wanted to justify Angelo, I don't want to paint him out as a bad person because he isn't.

''he didn't mean it, I think it might have been the grief, he just lost his mum''

''Yeah but he shouldn't be pushing you away''

I suddenly felt out of place sat in Brax's lap. I got up but he tried to tug me back into his chest.

''No Brax let me go''

He let me get up and even though I was still facing him I began to back away from him, his face was a little confused.

''This is karma you know, maybe I deserve this''

''eh'' he got up and began walking towards me, when he reached me he outstretched his hand expecting me to take it instead I shrugged him off.

''what do you mean?''

''me seeing you behind his back, maybe this is why he is treating me bad''

He was going to say something again but instead I cut him off,

''Can you drop me of to Ruby's please''

''we need to talk''

''No what we need is space''

''For what'' he said it with slight aggression, I could tell by his features that he instantly regretted it.

''Fine''

-x-

The drive to Ruby's was quick and I got out of the car,

''Charlie wait up''

''thank you, it's late and I think Ruby would appreciate the rest so if you don't mind maybe you should head home''

I wanted him so bad, I wanted him to comfort me, him to tell me everything was going to be okay but it was so much easier for me to fob him off.

''no what you mean is YOU don't want me to come in, fair enough if that's how you want to play it.'' He got back into his Ute and sped off aggressively. I watched down the street and I felt so alone again.

Brax's P.O.V

I regretted taking that tone with her but I was getting punished for something that wasn't my fault. I did contemplate whether I should head back and talk to her or just continue on my way home.

Home it was, I parked up and slammed the door shut, I walked in and again slammed the door shut.

''What the heck man?''

''you don't start'' I pointed my finger at Heath who was spread across the couch. I grabbed a beer and looked at him with stern eyes,

''What'' he was oblivious to the fact that I wanted him to move, I gestured with my eyes towards his legs and he moved them like a sulking child.

''someone need their knickers untwisting sweetheart''

I ignored him and took a swig of the beer. The cold liquid embracing the back of my throat, I didn't even let the first sip settle down to my stomach before taking another.

-x-

I was sat in a slouched position and I swear I have seen annoying people but not as annoying as Heath, he fidgeted like a two year old. He moved one arm, then his other arm, then he would move his legs, folded, unfolded, on the table, on the back of the sofa, he was actually giving me motion sickness.

He was now sitting upright with both his legs on the table and watching the rugby match that was playing. He moved his leg and I don't know why instinctively I lifted my hand and smacked him across the head.

''Whaat the...''

He turned to look at me, dumbfounded expression, ''what was that for now?''

''You fidgeting, can't you just find one position and stick to it''

''nah that's boring''

''idiot''

''moron''

''don't piss me off Heath''

''Well I'm not trying to coz you already are, what was it, women rejected ya coz she found out you a transvestite''

''I wish''

He started laughing uncontrollably before rolling of the couch clutching his stomach, ''ha ha you wanna be a transvestite...''

Heaths sense of humour was not the best, he laughed at literally everything. He could be looking at a chunk of cheese and find it amusing. We had doubts about him and the two options that we came up with were either mum must have dropped him when he was born or he definitely was swapped at birth because me and Casey were nothing like him.

He sat back on the couch and slyly kept looking at me with a cheeky grin. ''watch the match Heath or I will seriously inflict pain on you''

''sorry was just thinking...nah forget it''

''no if you have something to say, spit it out''

''nah mate your alright''

''spit it out'' I grabbed his ear and twisted slightly, ''now''

''let go and I will tell you''

I let go and he got up, Heath was so predictable he would either jet first or he would say whatever he wanted to say and then jet before I grabbed him.

''Just thinking what shade of lipstick would suit ya, red or pink'' he backed away from me and before I could grab him I blurted out what I had seen during the day.

''Nah I'm thinking the shade that was smudged on your lips this afternoon when you were kissing the rock star's fiancé.'' I watched his mouth open and close obviously shocked that I had seen him.

''what no witty come back''

''er, arr, eah''

''Yeah I thought so'' I got up playfully slapped his cheeks, he was rooted to the spot, ''Brax – 1, Heath – 0''

-x-

Heaths P.O.V

When I finally pried myself away from the spot I took my phone out and rang Bianca, answer machine, damn I can't believe we got caught and from all of the people it had to be Brax. Brax was quite calm; he would normally blow up on me so I was quite surprised he let it subside. I rang Bianca again and this time it didn't go through to answer machine instead the automated voice said 'call rejected'. I needed to talk to her so I decided to go over to her house and hope the rock star was out.

I knocked and thankfully she opened the door, her face was shocked when she saw me. She pushed me away from the door and away from the vision of the others.

''what you doing here, are you drunk or something?''

Gosh why do they all think I'm some sort of alcoholic.

''I need to speak to you, its important''

''about?''

''not here, meet me on the beach in ten''

''I can't''

''For god's sake Bianca''

''well if its important tell me know'' she rubbed her hand down her arm trying to warm herself up and watching back into the house so no one wonders where she was.

''give me ten minutes, If I can get away, I'll text you...'' I began to walk away before I heard her again, ''Heath, IF I can get away okay''

-x-

***five minutes I'll be there this better be important ***

I didn't bother replying back; instead I sat on the sand waiting for her hoping she would hurry up. After what felt like an eternity I felt someone sit beside me.

''Brax knows about us''

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

Today was the first day back at work after me and Brax had parted ways, no text; no call nothing from him and nothing from me either.

''Ruby I'm off, food is prepared... by Leah might I add''

''Oh thank god, can't go through your cooking again...''

''oh ha ha''

''well I'm only stating the obvious, oh Charlie can you do me a favour and ask Brax to come over today, that's if he is in, if not I'll tell Casey''

''why?''

''just because he has not been over and I like talking to him''

''what more than talking to me'' I mocked, ''I will do if he is in''

From the minute the words escaped my mouth I started to pray that he was not in work today. Well obviously God had gone on a slight vacation choosing to ignore my calls of prayer. I pulled up at the station right next to a black Ute, not any Ute but Daryl Braxton's Ute. Brilliant.

I slumped my way inside trying my hardest to take one step forward and three steps back trying to prolong the walk. I reached the office, the door already unlocked and Brax sat at his desk looking through some paperwork. He didn't acknowledge my presence instead he continued looking at the papers and me like a fool watched him.

I sat down on my desk and there was a pile of paperwork on my desk too, I picked them up and began doing my work, I kept glancing over at him, I wanted to break the silence but I didn't know where we stood. I was confused, not with him, never with him; it was more with me, had I broken up with him or what?

I glanced up at him and this time I was shocked to see him staring back at me. I suddenly felt like everything was okay.

''Is it okay if I head of, I finished my paperwork'' he asked me but there was no emotion, no anger or anything present in his words.

''Yeah sure''

''I'll be back in an hour tops''

''take as long as you want and Brax – '' his name flowing of my tongue was so natural sounding and I kind of got lost looking at him.. ''could you drop in and see Ruby, she was asking about you''

''sure'' and with that he was gone.

I decided to take out the files for the special case we were on and have a look and see if I could figure anything.

-x-

I looked over at my phone clock, it read 12:19, it had been over an hour since Brax had gone so I decided to text Ruby, and I was going to see if she was okay and to see whether she had any visitors. It was killing two birds with one stone.

Brax's P.O.V

I had gone to see mum after I left the station as she had got herself in some debt again and at first I wasn't going to go see Ruby but then decided that why should I not just because Charlie fobbed me of.

I had been sat with Ruby for a while now, it was just so comfortable talking to her and I was quite surprised that she felt the same way about me.

Ruby's phone beeped and she opened the text, she let out a giggle and looked at me,

''Charlie ever the comedian''

''oh right'' I tried to make out like I was not interested in what she had written but hell I was really.

''She text asking if I'm okay which is standard but then she asked if I had any visitors, that's her subtle way of telling me that I owe her athank you''

It was either her subtle way for a thank you or I think it was more her way of finding out if I had come and where I was. Ruby tapped onto her phone quickly whilst I got up of the couch to head back to the station.

''You heading off''

''yep need to do some work as well you know''

''oh okay'' her voice laced with disappointment,

''Hey I'll come back later on, or you could come over to ours if you wanted, I'll get Heath to fire up the barbecue, bring Charlie with you'' I regretted the last bit because what if she did come it would be so awkward. At least at work there's no eyes watching us but if there was a BBQ then there would be a lot of prying eyes.

-x-

I made my way into the station and I entered the office, I was shocked to the events that happened next. Charlie had got of her chair and had pushed me against the back of the door, kissing me, it was so needy and really sexy, it was getting me all hot and flustered. After the initial shock of her actions I settled into the kiss and it felt so good, our mouths melting as one again, her in my arms where she should be.

-x-

**I seem to be having technical issues with fan fiction and have a slight feeling that I will get barricaded out soon. It doesn't let me post reviews to some people and this chapter just wouldn't upload hence why I have frustratingly been clicking buttons jamming the damn thing. Changed a few settings and fingers crossed we are on the up from here on out. **

**Anyhooos hope you enjoyed it. Reviews welcome, (That's my subtle way of saying please, please, pretty please review). **

**Abz... Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Brax's P.O.V

I sat on my chair with Charlie perched on the desk, her hands interlaced with mine. It got quite hot and steamy before and that was just from kissing, as much as I would have loved to continue Charlie stopped us and promised me later. I was definitely going to hold out for 'later'.

I stared at her face whilst she looked at our hands; I lifted my arm with her hands and pushed her chin up,

''So I invited Rubes to a BBQ tonight, are you going to come?'' I desperately wanted her to say yes and she definitely didn't disappoint,

''Yes, if I get an invite''

''Oh well I did send them through the post but seen as you dint get yours...'' I removed my hands from hers and brought her face closer to mine, ''maybe this will suffice as an invite'' I spoke as our lips brushed against each other before she pried her lips open slightly making a entrance for my tongue to slip in and hers simultaneously slipped in my mouth.

''Charlie come on stop tugging away'' I told her breathily as she tried to remove herself from the kiss, she bit my bottom lip as her hands cascaded through my hair before planting another kiss on my lips and then she broke apart.

''That Mr Braxton must be the most original invite I have ever received'' she told me with a cheeky grin before jumping of the table, before she could go any further I quickly grasped her waist pulling her back towards me and she fell lightly into my lap.

''Where do you think you're going missy'' I questioned as I kissed down her neck,

''To do some work''

''Really Charlie, Really, all work and no play eh'' I tickled her lightly as she let out a low scream.

''Brax stop it'' she tried fighting me of as I continued my attack on her.

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

''Charlie, Charlie, CHARLIEEEE'' my body jolted with the shock someone screeching my name.

''Gosh Ruby where is the bloody fire''

''Obviously not in your phone, you eyes have been glued to that damn screen for the last ten minutes''

''Nooo I haven't'' it came out quite screechy, one of my characteristics, when I lied I always were a little over dramatic and screechy speech took over.

''Really so why has your tone suddenly gone screechy'' she mocked the way I spoke – ''anyway forget that, Brax invited us to a BBQ and told me to tell you to come too''

''Oh I already know, he just tex... erm yeah he mentioned it at work'' I quickly retracted what I was originally going to say

''oh okay'' she looked at me quite questionably, ''go get ready then, we are not going late coz you don't know what to wear''

''Erm excuuuuse me I never take time getting ready''

''You screeched Charlie, again so no point arguing'' she got up and pushed me towards my bedroom; I walked in and closed the door behind me and slumped on the bed. My phone was still in my hand and it was like involuntarily I began to type a message.

**what should I wear**

As soon as it sent, I got an instant reply

**nothing**

I chuckled at his direct approach before replying back,

**nothing it is then, the boys are in for a treat then, hope you don't get too jealous**

I tapped the send button before getting up and heading to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready.

I finished in the bathroom and headed to my room, I walked into my room stark naked.

''HOLY F#&'' I screamed at the sight in front of me.

Brax casually laying on my bed, watching me attentively with a cheeky grin on his face

I ran back in to the bathroom and this time I returned more presentable with a towel around my body, Brax still lay on my bed with the same goofy grin.

''I liked it before'' – he got up and began walking towards me ''you know without all the'' he tugged at the towel, I quickly grasped it as I felt it loosen.

''How did you even get in?''

''So you find a random bloke in your bed and your more concerned about how he got in and not why he came''

''Oh Brax I know why you came, I noticed – '' I gestured at his jeans where I could tell the jeans where fitting a little more snug than normal.

''Well if you know why I am here, then maybe...''

''No Brax, I need to get ready''

''I thought you was coming in your birthday suit''

''It can still be arranged, now stop being so damn cheeky, please leave the same way you came''

He looked at me and then cocked his head towards the window,

''Ahh slight problem''

''What problem, Brax what have you done?'' automatically I ran towards the window to see what he had done. I looked around the outside of the window and around the surrounding area, I couldn't pick anything out. I was still looking when I felt him come and press up behind me.

''well since arriving I have slightly inflated meaning I don't think I will fit through the window again. I felt my cheeks turn crimson as the blood rushed towards them. I knew exactly what he was referencing to.

I couldn't actually come back with a witty come back, instead I turned around and helped him remove his t-shirt and push him towards my bed. A smile crept on his face and I mirrored his before moving my lips to his.

-x-

Brax's P.O.V

''that was amazing'' I told Charlie as we both lay naked in her bed, the cover just draped loosely on our bodies. I could still feel the heat radiating from both our bodies; unmistakably Charlie was the best I had ever had. She was definitely my type of women. Gosh that sounds so good, my women. I just wish Angelo would come back quick so she could officially break up with him.

''What you thinking about'' she lifted her head and turned over so now she was on her stomach propped up by her elbows,

''nothing'' I told her before moving forward and kissing her cheek.

''that face tells me that you are thinking about something, come on spill''

''seriously Charles nothing''

She was about to say something before we heard a knock on her door causing her to jump up slightly,

''Charlie your taking the piss so I'm going to head off and when you're done beautifying yourself for the Braxton's be sure to come over'' I heard shuffled footsteps and knew Ruby had left. I looked at Charlie and she had her head in her pillow, I gave her a little tickle, ''Beautifying yourself for the Braxton's eh'' I asked as she lifted her hand to smack me on the chest.

''Can I ask which Braxton in particular''

She lifted her head up with a little smile playing on her face,

''Yeah, there is one in particular actually''

''aha, who may I ask''

''He's cute''

''wow Charlie cute is quite damaging word when the word you should use is sexy''

''Yeah but he is cute, not the smartest, has tattoos, walks around practically naked and he has a killer smile''

I looked at her waiting for her to continue,

''Heath is the quite catch''

I looked at her gobsmacked; I really didn't think she was playing with me.

''Oh really Heath eh'' I spoke trying to sound as disappointed as I could

''Yeah''

I moved closer to her until I felt her hot breath brush over my cheeks, ''really and does he kiss as well as this Braxton''

''I wouldn't know, maybe you should remind me how this Braxton kisses''

-x-

''you're killing me you know that'' I told Charlie as she looked in the mirror applying the final touches to her makeup,

''why''

''Don't act dumb, you know exactly what you are doing to me''

Charlie kept bending down to get something or accidently would drop something on the floor and then seductively pick it up. She was killing me with her not so subtle way of being sexy.

''you need self control Mr Braxton'' she walked up towards me and I was going to lean into a kiss,

''nu huh, you need to go and I will see you at yours in a bit''

She pushed me out her bedroom door and as much as I wanted to go back in I knew I needed to go home and see how the BBQ was coming along.

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

I made my way over to Brax's with a smile that could probably be seen miles away. I walked up the pathway and the door was opened so walked straight in, I scanned the room and saw Ruby and Casey, I imagined everyone else was outside, well Brax was the real person I was scanning for.

''Hey Charlie'' Casey greeted me as he saw me,

''Hi Case, where is everyone''

''Oh they outside, you might as well go join them''

''oh okay – oh and you not joining us'' I saw Casey's cheeks flush red and Ruby sent me a death stare,

''I'll take that as a no, well don't do anything I wouldn't...''

I made my way to the back yard and I noticed Bianca was here, I didn't know she would be here, I was glad seen as she would keep my distracted.

I waved at her and began walking towards her.

''hey, I didn't know you was coming'' B asked me before I could ask her,

''Yeah Brax invited me at work'' I felt my lips curl into a very obvious smile, I'm glad Bianca didn't notice this as I would sure have a lot of explaining to do and I don't think i would be able to control myself when it came to Brax. I would probably blurt everything out. I had began to realising since Brax had come into my life, for some reason I was changing, they were little things that I had noticed in myself and for some reason I didn't mind.

''Liam not here'' I asked Bianca, he was obviously not here because I couldn't imagine him conversing with any of the RB's.

''nah he had gone up the coast for a few days'' Bianca's reply was very monotone, as if something was distracting her.

''would you two ladies like a drink'' I turned around to see Sam, one of the RB's offering us a drink, I declined but Bianca took a beer and took a long swig,

''Woah lady I didn't think you even drank beer''

''Erm I don't'' she replied.

-x-

I made my way back from the toilet and I still hadn't seen Brax yet, I had literally been around the whole house on the sly but no Brax. I scanned the yard and this time I wasn't disappointed, I saw him, a pair of board shorts were the only piece of clothing covering his body. He looked mighty fine and I just wanted to go and be within is presence. I continued to look at him whilst he went and took over from Heath who was manning the BBQ. I caught Brax's attention and he sent me a trademark cheeky grin, I made my way over to him before being stopped by three figures stopping in front of me. Heath, Casey and Ruby.

''So Ruby you said Charlie was coming but she was going to be late, how come she is not here yet''

I looked at Casey like 'duh' I'm right here you fool. He just continued looking at Ruby, who looked at Heath,

''Yeah Rubes, where is that sister of yours'' Heath asked and he also ignored when I looked at him.

What stupid idiots, I stood in front of them and they were mocking me. I knew Ruby would have filled them in on how long it took me to 'get ready'

''ha ha you guys are so hilarious, ever thought of stand up comedy''

''oh who's this mighty fine lady'' I heard Heath as he looked up at me in a non perverted way – ''not seen you around before''

I laughed at his stupidity and looked straight past him, over his shoulder I could see Brax and even though he was acting like his attention was somewhere else I knew he was listening, after all he was within hearing distance so I decided to play with him a little.

''You're not looking so bad yourself Braxton''

''I know, I'm like the George Clooney of Summer Bay''

''Oh too bad I'm more of a Heath Ledger type of gal''

''oh well I got the Heath, not too sure about the Ledger bit''

''Oh you will have to do seen as there are no other suitable candidates then'' I had a quick glance at Brax and I could see him playing with the ring on his index finger.

''Nah seriously Charlie what the heck took you so long, I left over two hours ago and you only made it here like twenty minutes ago'' Ruby asked me,

''Yeah Buckton, we were expecting you ages ago'' Heath piped in

''I was a little busy, sorry guys''

''ah right busy eh, with what eh'' I felt myself turning a little red and this time I saw movement that I knew came from Brax, I looked at him and he was looking directly at me with a big cheeky grin on his face.

-x-

It had been a very fun filled evening, I had a great time even though I didn't get to spend too much of it with Brax which was good because I didn't want anyone to get any ideas about us just yet. The boys were in the yard, Bianca had disappeared and Heath was god knows where, Ruby had gone with Casey to the beach leaving only me and Brax. Brax had told the boys he was going to go start on the cleaning and that he would be back. The boys were far too drunk to pay attention. Brax went inside the house and I found that this was the perfect opportunity to go and see Brax...

Brax's P.O.V

I was stood at the fridge getting a water bottle out when suddenly I felt someone's hands snake around the back of me. I grabbed the pair of hands and interlaced them with mine. I was just stretching it out even though I really wanted to turn around and basically attack her in a non violent type of way. I looked down at her hands and automatically realised that there was something different about the hands that were interlaced with mine. I turned the hand over and on the wrist I noticed the tattoo which said 'Carpe Diem' there was only one person I knew that had that tattoo. I pushed her arms away from me and turned around to look at the women I thought I would never see again...

xXx


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Brax's P.O.V

Sometimes this world gives us opportunity to change as people, change your life for the better; Charlie was my opportunity, my get out of jail free card. Whatever was in my power I would use to make sure she never leaves my side unless she chooses to do so. I don't think at this moment even I know the significance she will have in my life.

''Brax, Brax are you listening to me...'' Charlie waved her hands in front of my face

''Gosh Brax you were a million miles away, you have been since we left the house''

''oh its nothing just thinking''

''about what might I ask''

''You, only you'' I wasn't lying because I was thinking about her, about how much she meant to me in such a short span of time.

''you sure''

''yes missy''

''good, god help you Braxton if you think about any women other than me or your mother you will regret it'' she mocked,

I had enough of talking so instead I sat up on my knees, the soft sand under me and faced Charlie with a cheeky grin, she looked at me and caught straight on...

''No Brax... It might be late and dark but this is STILL a public beach''

I made a sulking face and tugged at her dress

''that face don't work with me''

''what does work on you then Buckton – maybe this will''

I got up and she watched attentively as I grabbed the drawstring on my board shorts, I pulled one of the strings and the drawstring unravelled; I watched her face amused as well as shocked, a small crooked smile took over her face and she got up.

It worked, it worked, it worked, I did a little happy dance inside my head, she can't resist me.

She stood close to me, her body pushing against mine, only a little bit of a distance between us, I felt her hands caress down my bare chest and they rested just above my board shorts. She was teasing me and I was enjoying every minute of it. My hands had now resided beside me, I felt her fumble with the drawstring, I couldn't stop smiling at what was coming. She continued fumbling with the drawstring and what action that I expected should have loosened instead tightened the shorts around my waist.

''not so lucky today sorry Braxton'' and with that she ran off down the beach.

That happy dance which was playing in my mind had now abruptly stopped, it didn't work, it didn't work, damn she could resist me.

Charlie's P.O.V

I ran down the beach away from Brax, when I was comfortable with the distance between the two of us I stopped and looked back to see Brax casually walking towards me. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Brax's brisk walk had now become a little run and before I could register that the distance between us was decreasing Brax was next to me. I pushed him back slightly and he fell to the ground.

''Sorry, Sorry I dint think you were that unbalanced''

''Apology not accepted'' and with that he turned his face around and looked out to the ocean. I stretched my hand out so he could grab it; grab it he did because one minute I was offering him a hand and the next I was on top of him. He moved his legs so now that he was totally flat on the ground, I straddled him, he had one hand on my waist and the other behind his head, with one swift movement he jostled me forward and my lips came crashing down on to his. His hand that had rested on my waist had now travelled slowly up into my hair and rubbed it gently as we continued kissing under the presence of the moon and stars.

-x-

My phone beeped and without breaking the kiss I searched through my jean pockets looking for it, when I found it I mustered all my strength to pull myself away from Brax and answered the call,

''Charlie, where are you? Have you gone home without me? Are you going to pick me up? Can I stay at Casey's?'' I heard Ruby down the phone

''Gosh Ruby calm down, I will come and pick you up, I don't know how Brax feels about you staying over'' as soon as his name escaped my mouth, he swiftly lifted me up and now he was sat up with me between his legs, kissing down my neck sending tingles down my spine. It was so distracting and he needed to quit it so Ruby wouldn't get suspicious.

I could hear Ruby still rambling on the other end of the line but I was trying to concentrate on not going away with the moment with Brax.

''I – am – fine – with – her – staying – maybe – we - could - have - a - double – sleepover'' he mumbled into my neck, separating each word out with a kiss. After he finished his sentence he bit my neck gently which caught me off guard so I let out a little squeal which obviously alarmed Ruby

''Charlie are you okay''

''Yes just a spider''

''oh okay'' she obviously didn't buy that excuse because I hated spiders and would have had bought the roof down by now.

''hey Ruby you can stay over but I need to go now, bye'' I didn't even let her respond instead I just disconnected the call.

Brax's P.O.V

Me and Charlie walked along the beach, I kept taking a sneaky glances at her, she looked so beautiful with the moonlight hitting her face, I really was so lucky.

I walked over to my Ute and opened the passenger door and let Charlie slip inside before closing the door and then retreating to the driver's side and driving off towards Leah's.

I pulled up outside and watched as Charlie walked out and towards my side, I wound the window down as she stuck her head in giving me a light peck on the lips.

''so the gentleman duties are over then I see'' I looked at her slightly confused,

''Are you not going to walk me to the door''

I got out of the Ute and slipped my arms around her waist and walked towards the door. She opened the door and walked inside whilst I stood at the door, one hand above my head resting on the door frame, my eyes lusting after her in awe as she moved around the kitchen.

''so don't I get an invite for coffee then'' I asked her as she turned to look at me, she had that gorgeous smile plastered on her face and her eyes were glistening mischievously.

''actually Braxton no I am not''

''oh'' wow how pathetic was my response; I tried not to show the disappointment which had suddenly consumed my body.

''I have a better idea'' I looked at her and a cheeky smile had taken over now, she wrapped her arms around my waist,

''I thought you might like to have that sleepover you mentioned earlier''

I did not need telling twice, instead I walked inside with her arms around my waist and mine hanging loosely on her shoulders. I kicked the door shut with my foot,

''Show me the way'' I told her as she turned around and walked towards her bedroom. This was definitely better than coffee any day.

-x-

Our bodies were still hot and clammy from the activities we had just indulged in; we both lay entwined in each other's bodies, comfortable. Charlie's hands rested on top of me and her head on my chest. I know I hadn't known Charlie for long, there was a lot that I needed to learn about her and vice versa but there was one thing I knew for sure. I love her. I knew this because they say when you fall in love nothing seems to matter but that person, thoughts about that person consume your mind, basically my whole body had gone boom when Charlie entered it.

''Charlie I love you'' I waited for a response but nothing; I could hear a sunken heavy breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. I kissed the top of her head and I too slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

I woke up with the sun streaming down on my face; I lifted my head to see that Brax was still asleep. He looked so perfect, his mouth slightly a jar and it wasn't snoring but a very deep sunken breath. His hair was ruffled and the sun made his tanned skin glisten. He was so perfect and I couldn't stop looking at him.

I was so far away from where I used to be, I was nowhere near the person that. There was something about Brax, when I was in his arms I melted, when I'm away from him all I do is think about him and I felt like I was floating on air. I never had these feeling before, not even with Angelo and I supposedly loved him.

I looked up at Brax and I knew he was still asleep. I ran my hand down his cheek slowly not trying to wake him up.

''Brax, I don't know how to say this, I'm not ready to tell you yet, I don't want to scare you of in case you don't feel the same way but one day when I have the courage I will tell you, I think I'm in love with you''

3rd person P.O.V

Charlie got up, slowly trying not to wake Brax and headed to the bathroom. Brax shifted uncomfortably and turned onto his side, he opened his eyes slowly, they stung a little from the fact that he had forced them to remain shut whilst Charlie was talking to what she thought was a sleeping Brax.

''I love you too''

-x-

Casey and Ruby sat in the diner waiting for their breakfast. They both were engrossed in a conversation when Casey's eyes fell towards the diner entrance.

A tall slender women walked in, she had mousy brown hair which was scraped back into a low bun, her eyes blanketed by a pair of sunglasses. She wore a white crotchet dress and underneath she had a purple bikini. She walked towards the counter

''Can I get coffee please'' she then looked around the room before her eyes fell on the young couple sat across the counter. Her face broke into the most insincere fake smile a person could have. Casey stared back at her and could not believe she was in the bay. Ruby picked up on his absence from her conversation and turned around to look at who had Casey so star struck. When he finally registered that she was real, and not a figure of his imagination he stood abruptly from his seat and ran out of the door. He pulled out his phone and rang Brax, no rings; it went straight to voice mail,

''Brax you need to ring me as soon as you get this, its urgent''

Ruby had now come and stood beside Casey, worry evident on her face. Casey picked up on the vibe but he didn't have the energy to explain so instead he shunned her off

''not now Ruby, let's just get out of here''

Brax's P.O.V

I walked inside my house to get changed, I was due in work in an hour, enough time to get showered and changed. I would have had more time but I was slightly preoccupied once me and Charlie were both awake. I didn't speak to her about what I heard and I didn't tell her how I felt, maybe it was too soon and I didn't want to overcomplicate things yet, not when she was still with the doofus Angelo.

I grabbed my keys and phone from the table and saw that I had one new voicemail, it was from Casey saying to ring him back as it was urgent, one thing that I had realised with my brothers was that they always made a mountain out of a molehill so I ignored it and made my way into work.

I signed in sat at my desk, Charlie was sat on her desk and in conversation with Watson so I grabbed some papers from my desk and began to read through them. I must have got through the first line of the first paragraph when Casey burst into the station and straight for the office.

''Brax''

''Woah mate everything okay, where's the fire?''

''did you know?''

I could feel Charlie's eyes end everyone else's vision line we were in looking at us thinking what happened,

''Did I know what?''

''That she's back'' he said it with such disgust that I knew who he was talking about,

''Case this is not the time or place, I'll speak to you when we get home''

''Brax, its Alexa, god dammitt Alexa''

''Casey leave now'' I scolded him before he said anymore. He got the message and was about to leave before turning to face me

''Brax you know she needs to leave before Heath sees her'' and with that he left. He was right I had managed to get rid of her last night at the house quickly but she obviously didn't get the hint and decided to stick around. Heath was a loose cannon and if he knew she was back, if he knew his ex wife was here, then I could guarantee that things will get pretty ugly and pretty quickly.

I walked out of the station and I could feel Charlie's eyes follow me out. She was probably confused and baffled but I would have to explain later, first I needed to get rid of this problem like Alexa or try my damn hardest to keep Heath away from her.

-x-

**Ha, Sorry I know you guys all were worried that she was something to do with Brax but nah I was just playing with ya. Alexa will play a role in the fic but it won't be significant. Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the delay in updates. Judging from the PM's and reviews I know lots of you have been waiting for me to upload. Thanks for reading. **

**Abz**


	14. Quick HI

Hi,

I just want to apologise and say sorry for not uploading any material in so long. I have no idea what to write or how to continue any of my stories and I know most of you are looking forward to an update. I have tried to get back into it and I have written a little bit, nothing that can be posted just yet but i will do soon.

sorry if you all thought this was an update too but i just wanted to let you know where i am at with the stories, i have had lots of pm's on here and twitter asking me to update and im trying my hardest to write something.

I hope i do have some readers left and if you guys have an ideas what i should add, please let me know by reviewing or PM me and i shall se waht i conjure.

**Finally please could you all go check out a new fic called Won't Let You Go, Its written by tittybonger(do not be phased by the name). It is really good and review for her please. Its something that we all have not read before...and i am sure you guys will enjoy it.. **

**The link won't post but she is on my fave authors so please CHECK IT OUT!**

Thanks and Sorry again for the lack of addage!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi... Big apologies as for being such a slacker, so sorry but guess what... this is a chapter! Whoop whoop... **

**Please bare with me lovely readers as I have not written anything for a while and I am just trying to get back into the mojo of writing. Oh and if something doesn't flow sorry, like I said it's been a while... also I know there was all that Grant business and all the case stuff that was happening but to be quite honest writing about that doesn't appeal to me no more so what I am going to do is put all that to rest and concentrate on Chax and their relationship. How does that sound? **

**Anyhooos I should stop rambling and get on with the chapter, I do hope I have some readers left, Enjoy! **

**Brax's P.O.V**

I walked inside to my house and plonked myself next to Heath who was already slumped on the couch drinking beer and watching the game. I grabbed the beer out of his hands and took a long swig of the cold liquid; it stung the back of my throat.

''Oi, that's mine''

''well it's mine now, get another and get me one too'' ''now'' I snapped

''Alright keep your hair on'' Heath snapped right back at me.

I was seriously not in the mood for this, I just wanted to sit back, relax, get drunk and not have to worry about anything. I took my phone out, 17 messages and a countless number of missed calls. I went in to the call log and as expected they were from Casey and a few from Charlie. I scrolled through a few, nothing important apart from Casey asking about Alexa and Charlie asking if I was okay.

Alexa was gone and I had crossed a line that should never be crossed. Everything else was okay I think.

''so what's got you in a nark'' Heath asked as he passed me the bottle, the coldness caught me a little off guard.

I just shrugged my shoulders at him before throwing my head back.

''Right okay, if you wanna talk I'm here, but now I'm off to see Bianca''

''what's going on between the two of you, Heath don't be stupid, just for a bit of fun don't mess her around, she is getting married soon''

''I know bro, this is different''

And with that he left the house.

_Different, yeah it always is _I thought to myself.

-x-

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I walked into work, eager to see Brax, because I had some news for him, Angelo was back, I was greeted with a text from him this morning saying he was heading home today, I know it would be hard and cruel to break up with him after his mum just died but it was something I had to do.

I signed myself in and saw that Brax was already here, I walked into the office and he stood facing out the window, it was surprising but he was wearing uniform today, the shirt was tight and snug and made him look very appealing. I was surprised when he didn't turn around when I walked in and shut the door, it wasn't like Brax so I walked up to him and snaked my arms around his waist, he tensed up a little so I kissed his shoulder, he didn't reciprocate instead he removed my arms from his waist and went and sat down on his chair,

''Erm that's not very nice''

'Please Charlie I am not in the mood so let's leave it'' he told me with a bit of an angry undertone.

''fine, do you not want to know what I have to tell you either''

''No'' his reply was short but blunt and put me in my place.

-x-

Work was a drag, we got called out a few times, kids messing, a domestic and a car break in, the drive was awkward and no conversation took place, I didn't even try talking to him, if he was in a nark. I don't see why he needs to take it out on me. Our last call out was to the car break in and luckily for us the perpetrator was still attacking the side mirrors, we arrested him and I went to open the back door same time as Brax, our hands touched and there was that jolt of electricity that went through me, he laughed slightly and went and sat in. I hoped to God he felt what I did and would speak to me. Unfortunately not, he didn't say a word, so all day we had not spoke. Suited me fine.

Five o clock came, I picked up my jacket and headed out of the station at the end of my shift, I seen Brax come out of the males but I didn't wait around to speak to him.

I first went to Leah's, got out of my work clothes and then back to my residence where me and Angelo lived. Even though me and Brax were at a glitch for whatever reason, I still sent him a text.

_Hey if you want to talk, I will be at my house, the one I share with Angelo, when you are ready to listen I have something to tell you..._

I parked next to Angelo's car, I got out of the car and sucked my breath in, letting out a big sigh, this was it.

I walked in, the house was quiet, not a sound, I then walked upstairs and I saw him in the bathroom.

I let out a little laugh, Angelo was covered in water, the shower was spitting water everywhere,

''Need some help'' I startled him, he jumped and looked around,

''Please, dint think having a shower would prove this difficult''

I got some towels and started mopping the floor whilst Angelo tackled the shower.

''okay I think I got it, better call of that plumber'' I got up and before I could comprehend what was happening, he leant into me and gave me a kiss on my lips, I was a little taken a back and broke away without trying to alarm him. I felt bad as he smiled at me,

''It's good to be home''

The shower then sprayed a little water again and this time both of us were wet but thankfully it stopped.

''we better get changed'' Angelo said as he grabbed me from the back, tickling me, this was weird, awkward to say the least, after having Brax touch me and now Angelo, it was surreal how much I missed Brax, Angelo lifted me off the ground and I went rigid, he was oblivious to this and started going towards our bedroom, damn that sounded stupid too, our bedroom, he put me down on the bed and he tugged at the bottom of my top, it was like I was in a trance and not one of them good trances where you want to be there. I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth to tell him to stop, I lay there now with just my jeans and bra on, I was screaming inside my head to stop, I just needed to find a way to vocalise it now. I looked to the side, knowing Angelo was about to lower his lips onto mine, instead he met with my cheek and he then got up and took of his top and was about to lower himself back down on me. I could feel his breath on my skin, it was repulsive and then the door bell rang. It couldn't have come at a better time, I pushed Angelo of me,

''You better get that'' I told him matter of factly,

He sighed and went down topless, I grabbed my top quickly, it was soaked so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, I took my jeans off too and went down to see who it was.

I couldn't see who it was walking down the steps, Angelo must have heard my footsteps, he turned around and the person stood in the doorway came into view.

Brax!

He looked at me from top to bottom and then at Angelo and then back at me, then it clicked, he must have thought we had done it already hence why I had a towel around me. I literally saw his face and it made my heart break. He didn't say anything, nor acknowledged what he had seen, he just turned around and away from the house. I heard him slam the car door and sped off with ridiculous speed...

_What have I done_, I thought to myself. With Brax I had this confidence, I felt strong around him but as soon as I am with Angelo I'm that weak unconfident women who can't even say stop. _Have I just lost the one man I truly love?_

**-x-**

**Ooh Angelo's back (boohoos) so sorry, should I just go back into hiding again? **

**I'm not going be to cheeky and say please review coz of my lack of updates. so yeah just enjoy and stick with it.. **

**Thanks**

**Abz.. xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oooohhh I'm kind of loving this feeling of writing again...**

**Overwhelmed to know I still have readers, good to see some familiar names creeping up in reviews too, thank you to everyone who has reviewed on here and twitter, its much appreciated, thank you also to all my new and old readers.. **

**Hope you enjoy this one...**

**Chapter 16**

Charlie's P.O.V

''So where were we' Angelo said as he came and grabbed my hand walking around me and up the staircase.

I walked up with him and into the room; he was still holding my hand and was walking towards the bed. I don't know where it came from but for some reason I snapped,

''NO! This is wrong, I shouldn't be here'' I went to the wardrobe and pulled out the first thing there, I slipped on the dress down my body and ran out of the house, I could hear Angelo saying something but it was all muffled, I couldn't make out anything, it was like I was in auto pilot mode. I was driving towards his house, he had to be home, he had to know nothing happened and most of all he needed to know that I loved him. I love him. Simple.

Brax's P.O.V

''It happens tonight''

''It's too risky Brax, why are you being careless'' Heath was pleading with me but right now I couldn't care less. All the boys had been bugging me about this crop my arch enemy Jake Pirovic had. It had been a plan that I had been thinking about for a while, I just needed a few minor details that needed looking over but honestly I couldn't be bothered. I needed something to take my mind of what I had seen earlier, something that would consume my mind other than the fact that man, that dog had his hands all over my girl and she let him. Why, that was the only question, she said, no she promised as soon as he was back she would break up with him, obviously her idea of breaking up with someone is jumping in their bed.

''Brax are you listening, we are not doing this, you are not thinking straight, this is Jake, if he gets the slightest waft that it was us who stole his crop then you know he will want revenge''

''Heath there is a reason why I am the leader of the River Boys and not you, so what I say goes.'' He was going to respond but I just gave him the eyes, he shrugged his shoulders and started to ring the boys.

After about ten minutes, I sat on the couch with a gun in my hand, not my work one but a personal one, in front of me a map of the national park and I had marked out exactly where the crop was and where we was going to be. The only thing I didn't know was where Jakes gang were and whether they were there at all keeping guard. There were a lot of things that could go wrong, but yeah I had to divert my mind away from her so this was how it was going to be.

'' right so simple, as always me and you will keep the general look out, around this area here'' I circled an area on the map where Heath and I would be, I then pointed and explained the where the rest were going to be.

''what if this goes wrong''

''it won't''

''Brax if..''

''God dammitt Heath, this will run as smoothly as I want it to, were stealing a crop not going to bloody war''

''we might as well be'' he retorted trying to act smart.

''yeah well we are not, so let's just relax until the boys get here, go grab us a drink, might as well start this night off on a high''

He came back with two drinks and clinked his bottle with mine,

''Cheers'' we said in unison.

We both took a swig before I heard Heath chuckle,

''What you laughing at doofus''

''you''

I slapped him around the head, ''why''

''you fight crime during the day and then at night you are the criminal''

''pretty decent disguise I reckon'' I laughed at how long I had gotten away with it too and no one had ever suspected anything.

''weird how you're a policeman and the leader of a gang who sell, grow and steal drugs''

''yeah well sometimes life's hard, and Heath, I might do all them things but before being the copper, the gang leader before all that I'm your brother and don't you ever forget that''

''Blood and Sand'' he told me as we shook our hands, we then heard a clattering come from outside the door, like something fell over, I got up as quick as possible from my seat and went to open the door, on the other side I saw Charlie stood there trying to make the surf boards lean against the wall without clambering over again. I moved them back and she stood there staring at me, burning a hole in to my back.

The intensity I could feel from her staring told me she had heard more than she bargained for, without turning to look at her I spoke,

''I am not going to apologize for what you just heard''

And with that I walked back inside, leaving the door opened, she could do what she wished, walk in or go away. She chose to walk in because I heard the door close and then I had been spun around, I felt something sting my face. She slapped me and then started to punch at my chest,

''You...are ...unbelievable... fucking... unbelievable Darryl Braxton'' she spaced each word with a punch, ''you liar'' I grabbed her hands and pushed her against the door, the force used was a little bit more than what I intended, nothing that would harm her, I pinned her arms above her head,

''you shouldn't have heard all that so now if you can't deal with it, it's not my fault'' I let go of her hands and she let them slide to her side before she picked her left hand and was about to slap me again, I grabbed it before she could,

''No, no, you listen to me now, you have two options, go home or arrest me''

''are you stupid'' Heath shouted from the back, I actually had forgotten he was around.

''she knows too much''

''So what do you want me to do then'' I barked at him,

''I don't know but something''

''if you don't know then keep your gob shut'' I turned to look at Charlie,

''and just for the record I'm not the liar here'' I hissed at her, I let go of her and retreated to my room, I grabbed my jacket and walked back out, Charlie was still stood in the same spot as I had left her in earlier and Heath was staring at her.

''Let's go''

''what about her? ''

''well she has her options, she can do as she bloody well pleases''

Charlie moved away from the door as Heath opened it and made his way to the cars.

I grabbed the map from earlier, then I grabbed her hand and put it in her palm, she clasped at it,

''this will tell you exactly where I am, the balls in your court, let's see how much I _meant_ to you'' I moved forward and pecked her cheek slightly, I let it linger slightly, for the last time taken in her fragrance, she moved her face not away but she turned it towards me and caught my lips, she bit my bottom lip, temptation taking over, she let go, my hand cascaded to the back of her head I pulled her closer to me, this time I latched my lips to hers, we both fell into this oblivion,

''Braa...'' she moaned a mixture of pleasure and an urge to speak,

''Brax'' she managed to get the whole word out this time and I broke away, her face merely centimetres away from mine,

''We need to talk'' she said, barely inaudible, her breath hot and sweet on my skin, I watched as she took these breathless breaths that were making me lust for her. Her hand resting on my waist, I lifted it off me and moved a step back,

''nah Charlie there is no we'' and with that I walked away.

Whatever we had, whatever feelings we shared, them moments of lust were there but it was different. I walked out of the house knowing that I had just left a part of me in there but as they say good things never last.

-x-

**Eeeek... I have major things for this story, please stick with it. **

**Also I have noticed my chapters are shorter than what I'm used to writing, I want to know whether you guys want long chapters or is this length okay... just drop a review and I shall see what you guys want... **

**Thanks **

**Abz... **


	17. Chapter 17

**My shortest chapter ever but I had to post or I would have changed it again. Enjoy! Loving the reviews. **

**Chapter 17**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

He walked away, no chance to explain, well tough, what he thinks he saw and what really happened are two different things. Whereas with him what I heard and what he confirmed were both the same thing. He was, no he is the leader of the river boys and all this time he had lied to me. Being a police officer was the most important thing in my life aside from Ruby so why did he feel the need to be a criminal. I couldn't get my head around it.

Still stood in his home, I could still feel his presence in the house. I sat on his couch and I sprawled the map on the table which he had placed in my hands. I looked at it contemplating what I should do; there was nothing to do apart from one thing. With actions come consequences. I took out my phone dialled the number of the station.

''hello this is Sergeant Buckton, get everybody together, we have a tip off''

-x-

**Brax's P.O.V**

''How long?''

''just a little further and we should be there'' I replied to Heath,

''No, you douche I know where the national park is, How long you and Buckton'

I didn't answer instead continued driving, I was neither going to confirm and deny what he thinks he might know.

''You don't have to do the act with me, whether you tell me or not, I can tell, she's got inside your head, you know that don't you, hence why this bust is not your cleverest ideas''

I still didn't speak; my silence didn't stop him he continued.

''Brax we can still back out and whatever issues you have with the lady chick, go sort them out''

''shurrup Heath''

''No, for a change you listen to me, I don't think I would ever say this but maybe it's time to give up being a river boy and go on the straight and narrow''

I let out a little chuckle of amusement, that is one thing I didn't think Heath would ever say anything like that.

''Yeah maybe one day, but that aint today'' silence followed and then he spoke again,

''what happened between the two of you anyway''

I shrugged my shoulders like there was nothing,

''fine but it was more than just sex wasn't it''

''It doesn't matter what it was, she was a women, I had needs she fulfilled them, anything in between was not of importance.

''just a women, that looked like some intense shit back there tho''

''she's ruined it so it yeah just need to get over it, plenty more fish in the sea''

''she is a pretty good catch but she is wasted with that bloke she's with''

''Yeah well he is welcome to her''

''what do you think she will do, do you trust her or we going into this bust with a 50/50 chance of getting arrested''

''honestly I don't know what she is going to do'' I told him.

''It's funny how the mighty have fallen eh''

''what do you mean?'' I questioned

''you telling me to be careful with Bianca and all that time you were getting into her best friends knickers''

''It's different'' I mimicked him from the other night and both of us chuckled.

-x-

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I smoothed my uniform, I looked over at where he normally sits, imagine him grinning at me, most likely I would be blushing by now. After today it won't happen again, he won't be sat in this office again.

''Sergeant Buckton you ready to go''

I nodded and left with the rest of the officers.

We reached the national park entrance, me and Watson in our squad leading the way.

''I wonder why Sergeant Braxton couldn't make it'' she asked,

''you never know he might just show'' I said with a bitter undertone.

We drove in the midst of the national park, the road splitting to go toward the right and left. I looked at the map and kept looking at the two dots marked away from the majority of the dots. I knew who they represented; I knew what this would mean. Turn left and Brax as there, turn right I would take my colleagues to nothing. The issue was, do I overlook the fact that I have feelings for this man or do I do my job?

**Brax's P.O.V**

Nothing so far, it had been 45 minutes and we was nearly over with it, Jakes gang were nowhere to be seen and my good friends from the station had not made an appearance, the boys were doing as they were told and me and Heath on the lookout as always, I wasn't even being careful today, normally as selfish as it was I would keep well away, me and Heath would lurk somewhere there is an alibi so if any one dobbed on us we would have a cover story. Today it was like I was challenging myself and now Charlie too.

I took my phone out and scrolled down to her name, I was going to ring her but then thought better of it, I scrolled down to Pee Wee's name and rang him instead,

''Boys, how long now''

He told me another ten minutes and then we were done. Jakes gang would be none the wiser and fingers crossed the police would not make an appearance. Actually to be honest I couldn't care less if they did.

-x-

**Charlie's P.O.V**

''Which way Charlie?''

I looked at Watson and then the road ahead,

''that way'' I pointed to the direction I wanted her to take, instantly regretting my decision. What have I done?

Now the question was would he forgive me? Or would my colleagues question my ability of being a police officer. Either way it didn't look good for me...

-x-

**Thanks guys, your reviews will make me decide which way to go for next chapter. Which way is Charlie heading?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Abz**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Brax's P.O.V**

''Bro, you have been staring at that phone for ages, who is it?'' Heath asked,

''no on important'' I told him monotonously,

**Charlie's P.O.V**

As we drove deeper into the park, the trees closing in on us and blocking out the natural light provided. We drove down a stretch of dirt road and there parked up was Darryl Braxton's Ute in all its glory.

''isn't that sergeant Braxton's car'' Watson asked as we pulled up,

''Yes, I did say he might just surprise us''

We got out of the car and Brax avoided all eye contact with me, he walked straight past me and towards the inspector who had insisted on coming on this raid,

''Sir, looks like we just missed them, someone was definitely here, the crop looks freshly cut, and apologies for not being in uniform, me and my brother were out when we got the call from Sergeant Buckton, there wasn't enough time''

As soon as he said brother I noticed Heath sat in the front passenger seat,

''not to worry sergeant, looks like this was a wasted journey'' the inspector told Brax.

He was good, really damn good, the way the lies come out of his mouth; he stood there blatantly telling him this story that he had conjured.

-x-

An hour later the area was scoured for any evidence that might have been left behind but there was nothing, as expected he must have cleaned up really well, not left a single trace to lead back to him.

I stood with my back leaning to my squad trying to control my mind from thoughts of him, I couldn't even do my job correctly, even in the midst of it all, I just wanted him to hold me and tell me everything will be okay, I wanted all this to be a terrible nightmare and any minute I would wake up with my head buried in between the crook of his neck smelling his woodsy scent.

If thinking about him was bad I was now staring at him intently, my eyes bore into his back as he spoke to a bunch of officers. I didn't understand this feeling of wanting him but detesting him too. I broke my eyes away for him for a moment and when I looked up again he was gone, I turned around so now my front was pressed against the car, even before I could feel him next to me I sensed his presence, he came and stood right next to me,

''We need to talk, meet me on the beach when we finish from here''

I didn't say anything; instead he put his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. He walked away, I don't know what happened after that, my eyes brimmed with tears and I knew the reason for them.

-x-

I walked on to the beach and as expected he stood there watching the ocean, I stood next to him, a thousand words conveyed through the silence.

''you came'' he spoke softly,

''did you ever doubt it''

''no''

''so then''

''I'm sorry''

''as am I, but not for the reasons you think''

''what are your reasons?'' he asked me, the both of us still staring out at the water, the waves lapped gently creating this sombre atmosphere.

''they don't matter''

''to you they don't Charlie, to me they do''

I turned around and started to walk back a little bit,

''Don't go''

''I'm not, come sit with me'' I told him as I sat on the soft sand. We were conversing, they were not a right lot of words but the sexual tension was there, the huskiness of his voice which I loved was making it so unbearable to be here but I knew as selfish as it sounded one last time we would sit on this beach together.

''why did you do it, you could have just got me arrested''

''there was too much to lose''

He didn't say anything and nor did I, all I could think about was the fact that I helped him a criminal.

_**Flashback**_

_Charlie's P.O.V_

_**you have ten minutes before I come, I'm not alone**_

_I texted it to Brax, he could do whatever he wanted with that info, ten minutes and then I would direct them straight to him, whether he covered his dealings or whether he gave himself up._

_He obviously got rid of the boys but kept his brother, because when asked which way, I pointed to the left, and as expected his Ute was there. There was no reason for him to hate me for dobbing him in it and no reason for my colleagues to question my ability, because he played it really well, left some crop there like it's just been harvested but no evidence that it was him. _

_**End of flashback**_

-x-

My actions made me feel guilty, this feeling in my stomach threatening to warp my insides.

Honestly there was only one reason I hadn't dobbed him in it and that was simply because the idea of not seeing him walk freely on the outside broke my heart. All for my own selfish needs.

I was lost in my own thoughts when he spoke,

''Charlie please can I explain''

I brought my legs up to my chest, and then rested my head on my knees.

From the corner of my eye I could see him pushing his hand forward to touch me and then retract it unsure how I would perceive it.

''can I touch you'' he asked after a while. I got up, I moved his legs either side and then settled myself in between his legs. Instantly his lips were on my neck,

''Charl...Charl...'' he couldn't even bring his words out, it was like I was his drug and he couldn't even let go of me, I felt his lips trace my neck towards my cheeks, he pushed my hair back,

''Brax, I didn't sleep with Angelo, I swear on Ruby's life, we were wet from the shower leaking and yes we kissed but that's it,

''mhmm...'' he was still engrossed with me, I wasn't even sure if he was even listening to me,

''Brax are you listening''

I felt the motion of him nodding his head,

''please could you stop that'' I told him as I tried to push his head away, _it's very distracting, _I thought to myself and I am on the verge of giving in.

''no'' and he continued, I just had to say it, and hope he hears,

''you lied to me, I feel betrayed but it doesn't matter because right now, after this moment of madness everything will be forgotten''

He lifted his head up, a smile playing on his face; I knew he interpreted it wrong,

''No Brax, everything before this is forgotten, me and you it's all forgotten'' I felt suffocated not because of his arm that he just snaked around my waist but the atmosphere around us. It was changing; my heart was thumping, literally about to break free from the confines of my body.

''Brax I'm sorry but I can't get over what you are and what you have made me do''

''No'' he said in an almost teary voice,

'please Charlie, what is all this then'' he stroked the side of my face, and then he moved my face towards him so he could kiss my lips, I moved my face,

''It's over'' I tried to get up, he didn't let me move,

''no'' his words riveting my insides, I wish he wouldn't, he might think this is easy for me but it isn't, I fell in love with him, it was different from Angelo, I learnt to love him, with Brax it was there as soon as I met him.

It was hard to explain, it was like loving your parents, it was there before you can even know what the feeling is.

''please Brax' I pleaded, ''this, us''

''see, you believe there is an us! I don't understand why would you do this, why would you come if you knew all along this is what you were going to do''

''Please Brax we are over''

''No we are not'' he replied automatically,

''there you go again, you address me and you as _us, we, _if there is nothing between us then why is it there are no constraints holding you down, you could have gotten up and left''

At first I was confused and then realised he was right, his arm was no longer around my waist but I hadn't got up. Once I realised, I got up, he was looking straight at me.

''I'm sorry, it's the way it has to be''

''What does that even mean?'' he bellowed as he got up, ''I'm sorry are just words, they are used when you bump into somebody, not when you rip that person apart, I wouldn't have cared Charlie but you did it in one go, everything about you invited me in''

My tears had well and truly just taken over; I struggled to wipe them fast enough so I couldn't show him how this was affecting me too.

''If only you knew why I do what I do then maybe you would understand''

''If only you told me, I might have just understood Brax'' this was the most honest thing I had said since the beginning of our conversation, maybe if he had told me then I would have understood.

I walked away,

''Don't go, what was all this about then, why come see me'' he shouted from behind me,

''tell me'' '' god dammitt Charlie, don't walk away, tell me''

I could hear his voice breaking up but the anger building up, pressure rising any minute about to explode,

''Why would you let me sit here and touch you knowing what you were planning along, Tell me''

I could feel him walking towards me, I tried to quicken my pace,

He was faster than me, he came and stopped in front of me, and walking backwards he demanded to know why I had let him kiss me.

''what was I to you?'' ''tell me''

''you meant nothing to me'' before my mind could even register what I was going to say the words escaped my lips. I went rigid knowing what I just said was a lie; I couldn't even look at him,

''and that was our goodbye Brax'' he began to laugh, it wasn't callous, it wasn't of humour but a cover up of whatever he wanted to say.

After everything I just said to him, I walked away still expecting him to walk after me but this time he didn't and that's when I knew everything was over. Well and truly over.

-x-

**Brax's P.O.V**

I awoke face down, embedded in to the pillow, the stench of stale alcohol exuded from my mouth, I lifted my head gently and saw the sunlight streaming through, I squinted my eyes and looked around the room, nothing was in its place, clothes strewn everywhere, things hanging of their hinges and a gaping hole where I must have punched the wall in. I looked down at my attire and I was wearing the same clothes as the night before, I felt around before I found my phone, the screen lit up and there was nothing, no message no miss call nothing. The word nothing ringing in my ears.

Nothing absolutely nothing, isn't that what she had said, I meant nothing. She took everything, mauled it and threw it back in my face. Right now I would rather be arrested, sat in the confines of a jail cell than lying on this bed wallowing. I grabbed the bottle of beer from the side drawer. Empty. Well that was a given, I had been drinking for the nonstop, until I had passed out; I was so drunk even my thoughts were slurred. I got off the bed and headed to the fridge, met with no beer, I grabbed my keys and headed to Angelo's.

I walked up the stairs, half stumbling, I walked behind the bar and poured myself a bourbon, the liquid stinging the back of my throat, I poured another one as fast as I had drunk the previous one.

I grabbed the bottle and the glass, taking a swig straight from the bottle this time, I pulled up a chair, I swept my hand across the table removing invisible fluff. Another swig of the drink.

I put my head down on the table, the coolness of the table helping my heavy head. I pulled my phone out and one again rang the last dialled number, it dialled out to voicemail once again. Since the moment she left me on the beach till this moment now she had not replied to a single call, a single message. Again nothing.

-x-

**Charlie's P.O.V**

''I just need to pop inside to Angelo's and then we will head to the diner for some breakfast how does that sound'' Angelo told me as we walked on the beach, a morning stroll like normal couples.

''yeah sounds good'' I told him as once more I cancelled a call, he was obviously awake and bombarding me with calls and messages again.

Since last night I had been inundated, Constant, one after another, his name flashing on my caller id. We walked up the path and as Angelo made his way to the restaurant I sat on the bench. Thinking about nothing in particular, just thinking.

''helloooo'' I heard a cheery voice, I looked up to be met by Ruby, I returned her gesture with a smile and patted the space next to me,

''come sit, it's been ages since we seen each other'' I told her,

''too long'' she replied,

''it has what have you been up to, and this is a bit early for you isn't it'' I asked her,

''nothing much, just been enjoying life'' she told me way to cheery for this time in the morning,

''really, and does that have something to do with a certain boy''

She raised her eyes up and down, ''not any boy but a certain charming handsome Braxton boy''

''oh'' was my reply, the word Braxton related to a certain Braxton and the thought of him caused me pain.

I was selfish I let him get his hopes up only for me to then destroy them, it was selfish but I wanted, I needed to feel him one last time on my skin.

''Charlie'' Ruby spoke whilst waving her hands in front of my face, ''where you gone?''

''nowhere, I'm really happy for you, finally you found someone who makes you happy like Angelo does to me''

I could see it again, the old me creeping back in, the one with the issues, the one who didn't have the ability to speak what she wanted to when it came to her life, I was becoming the one person I never thought I would return to, I was slowly slipping to the old way of life. All I needed to complete this scene was a pregnancy test, a cold bathroom floor and a five minute timer. I would be right back to where I was all them months ago before I met Brax, before I knew a different life, I was back to telling myself that I Charlie Buckton are in a loving relationship.

-x-


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

''Ruby do you want to come up to restaurant with me, Angelo went up but he is taking ages''

''erm maybe not''

''please Rubes, I really would like it if you and him got on''

''Charlie we do get on'' I looked at her, ''Sometimes, we do''

''when was the last time you sat and ate with us'' she shrugged her shoulders, ''exactly, you can come get breakfast with us,

''I've eaten'' she told me too quickly,

''liar''

''baby steps, how about I come up to Angelo's with you and say hi''

''that will do for now missy, now come on'' I told her as I grabbed her hand and we both swung our arms up and down as we made it to the Angelo's.

We got up the steps and I heard Angelo,

''hope you're not drinking away all my stock''

''our, you mean our stock Rosetta'' my heart sunk as I registered who it was, what was he doing here and what had he said to Angelo.

''you need to go home and sober up Brax, whatever problems you have, they will still be there when you get to the last drop in that bottle''

''plenty more bottles, full.'' Brax slurred back to him.

Ruby looked at me, she mouthed ''what's happening'' I shrugged my shoulders.

Me and Ruby still stood in the doorway as Angelo's phone rang,

''hey yeah I will be there give me five'' he told whoever had rang him.

''that was the suppliers, I'm going to sort something out with them and when I get back please make sure your gone' Angelo told Brax, he spun around obviously not expecting us,

''Charlie, what you doing up here?'' Brax's head shot up at the mention of my name, and then he smiled that smile that could melt a million hearts and then some.

''we just came to see what was taking you so long''

''oh right, well sorry but will have to cancel our breakfast plans too, suppliers need me to go down and sort things out, sorry babe'' he told me.

He walked towards us and I could sense Brax's eyes on us all the time.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I watched as he walked towards her, her posture rigid, her face down, avoiding everyone's gaze, especially mine. I watched as he kissed her cheek and was about to leave.

I poured the remaining of the liquid from the bottle, I clinked it with the glass a few times, there was nothing left at the bottom, not a single drop,

''Oi, Angelo, your right, the problem is still here'' I let out a little laugh,

''eh Charlie, what do you reckon, the problem is still here'' I saw her face fly up and look at me.

''Brax go sober up'' Angelo told me and he walked down the steps and away from the restaurant leaving me with his girlfriend and her daughter.

I watched as Charlie stared intently at me, and then I saw someone move towards me, I thought it was her in my drunken haze but it was actually Ruby,

''Hey Brax, do you want me to call Heath or Casey'' Ruby asked as she came closer,

''What I want is for you...'' I pointed at her with my finger, ''you to leave me alone''

''Brax your drunk''

I clapped my hands, ''and the prize goes to Ruby Buckton for stating the obvious''

''Why you being like this, I'm trying to help''

''Really help, well then what you can do is pass me another bottle of this stuff'' I told her as I picked up the bottle,

''its good stuff you know, want to try some,'' I asked her as I got of my chair which stumbled to the floor,

''Ruby come on lets go'' I heard Charlie,

I flung my head back and smiled,

''So your still here, I'm surprised you not walked away'' I grabbed the bottle of bourbon,

''come join us'' she ignored me and was about to walk out the door,

''oh I forgot you can't have a drink can you, there's NOTHING here for you'' I emphasised the nothing.

''Shut up Brax'' she told me sternly, ''Ruby lets go''

''What is going on here, will someone please tell me?''

''Yeah Charlie tell her what's going on here''

''Ruby nothing is going on here''

I laughed as she used that word again,

''well Charlie you can go, I'm not leaving until Heath or Casey get here''

''yeah and I am not leaving you here with this loser'' she replied.

With that she went and sat next to Ruby, I picked up two glasses and placed one in front of each of them, ''here drink up'' I said as I poured them a drink, Charlie pushed her glass away and Ruby just stared intently at her. She resembled a deer caught in headlights. Confused what to do or say.

''Brax'' she spoke very quietly,

''oh Ruby'' ''just shut up'' I shouted at her,

''Who the heck do you think you are speaking to her like that'' Charlie bellowed as she got up, ''she is just looking out for you so stop being so ungrateful'' she continued as Heath and Casey walked in,

''what's going on here?'' Heath asked as he made his way to us, Casey came and kissed Ruby's cheek and then looked at Charlie who was fuming.

''Ruby lets go, and you keep your brother in check'' she told Heath,

''yes serge'' Heath told her sarcastically. I sat there casually slugging at the bottle of bourbon.

''I'll see you later Case'' Ruby told Casey,

''that's if she's not breaking your heart eh Charlie'' I couldn't help myself, she had destroyed me and what gave her the right to swan around and give the impression she was happy.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

My demeanour changed and now I looked at him pleadingly to let it go. ''come on it must run in the family'' he taunted,

''Please Brax, don't, I'm begging you''

''like mother like daughter eh''

''YOU BASTARD'' I screamed at him, out of everything I didn't expect him to say that, I thought he would expose our affair but this I never imagined this. I launched for him but was held back by Heath who obviously had clicked that I was about to axe Brax into pieces.

''you let go of me now Heath! I'm going to kill you'' I screamed at him,

''no, no, no you're not, come on let's get you out of here'' Heath said as he lifted a few centimetres off the ground and spun me around to make me leave.

I then heard a loud slap, Heath let me go and we both looked at Ruby, who had just slapped Brax.

''My mothers dead!''

I didn't even acknowledge Ruby, what she would make of this revelation.

''well if that's dead, then I'm fucking flying'' Brax pointed at me, '' whoooooo'' he waved his arms in the air before motioning to fly, he didn't care, he was hell bent on destroying me.

''Charlie will you please tell him mum is dead'' I looked at her, my eyes flowing tears,

''I'm so sorry'' I told her as I tried to reach out for her, she moved back and ran out of the restaurant, just as I was going to go after her, 'I'll go'' Casey told me, considering the situation it was best he did, she wouldn't want to speak to me.

''I will never forgive you for this Brax'' I told him as I walked out too.

''good'' I heard him respond.

-x-

_**3 weeks later**_

It had been three weeks since Brax had revealed the identity of mine and Ruby's relationship. I couldn't stick around and wait for the bay to find out so I packed myself and Angelo a bag, booked indefinite leave from work and drove away from the bay. I just told him things had been stressful and didn't tell him that Brax actually just pulled my whole life apart.

I did go to see Ruby and she basically was one of the contributing factors to why I left, she told me she never wanted to see me again and in actual fact wished that I was dead.

Long conversations with myself made me understand that I was stupid for what happened between me and Brax and I had even contemplated whether I should tell Angelo. I thought it best not to. Instead our relationship got stronger, we spent time together and, made out lots, I don't know whether this was a distraction or whether I was actually falling for him again or maybe it was being needy. We even discussed having a baby and funnily enough I found that I was able to tell him I wanted a baby but just not yet. I wanted to build our life before having a baby and he agreed.

I heard nothing from Brax, nothing from Ruby until last night, one text simply said,

***_life has punished me too. I'm sorry and I love you still_*** was Brax's text, I didn't reply, I don't care what life had done to him, he probably deserved it.

I also had received from Ruby and it looked like whatever Brax was on about was hinted at in Ruby's message. It read

***_Charlie, since you have been gone, Brax has explained and I don't blame you; in fact I admire you for your strength and your courage. Please I hope you come back soon because things have happened I need you and maybe Brax does too. Please we don't need to talk about it, we can continue as normal, no one needs to know. He told me about you and him and even though I don't think anyone should cheat on their partners, well I don't blame you he is hot compared to Angelo! This time you have spent away has helped me and realise that I need you back home please***_

It looked like this break was what we all needed and by the looks of it maybe just maybe me and Ruby would be okay.

What I have realised is that these few weeks away had given me time to think, reflect and most of all it helped my relationships with Angelo and Ruby.

New environments opened new revelations, things that I didn't expect and questions to be asked that would get the response 'Yes' had all happened.

-x-


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

''it's been good to get away eh'' Angelo told me as we drove back to the bay,

''yep it sure has''

He then looked at me,

''you're wearing it''

''yes''

The rest of the drive home was silent but unlike before it wasn't uncomfortable. It was okay but still nothing like the way it would be with Brax. Even after three weeks, the feelings were strong, if not stronger than before, I had learnt to deal with lots but getting him out of my head wasn't possible. After everything he did I still couldn't help myself.

I know I was kidding myself, Angelo and my relationship was the same as before, now I just chose to ignore the fact that there was something wrong with it and just accept that maybe he was the best I would ever have.

We made it home and Angelo had gone straight to the restaurant and I had gone to the shops to get some food in. I had text Ruby to say I was back and we could speak.

I drove into our driveway, and in the doorway stood the last person I expected.

I got out of my car and took the shopping bags out of the car, I walked towards the front of the house,

''What do you want Heath?'' I asked without looking at him and opening the door stepping inside.

''your help'' as soon as I heard his voice, I knew something was straight off, it was tired, dull and dreary.

''with what exactly'' ''is everything okay''

''nope''

''what's happened?'' I pushed,

''you need to promise to help first''

''forget It, I know where this is heading''

''No Charlie please listen to me'' he pleaded, ''I'm fighting a losing battle''

He sighed really heavily,

''Has Ruby not said anything''

''in case you hadn't noticed Heath we weren't exactly on talking terms thanks to your brother''

''please Charlie, Casey's been stabbed, and Brax is on a downward spiral, I'm trying to keep him in check but he is hell bent on getting revenge''

''What, Casey's been stabbed, what do you mean?'' I asked shocked,

''that night when you heard what we do and what Brax is, well the guys crop who we raided decided to avenge and he stabbed Casey''

''is he okay'' ''actually that's a stupid question, you wouldn't be here otherwise''

''he's not, he is in a really bad way. Ruby and Brax have been by his side since it happened, Brax wouldn't leave, the only time he did was when he found out it was Jake, if I hadn't stopped him that day...'' he stopped talking and swallowed hard,

''well let's just say he would be locked up or dead''

''when did it happen'' I asked trying to digest everything in,

''four days ago''

''how's Ruby''

''coping'' ''Please will you talk to him''

''No, no, No, Heath, I want nothing to do with him''

''Why not, he needs somebody, please Charlie, Casey has been given the next 48 hours, he's critical and no one has hope that he will make it'' he told me as his voice cracked at the seriousness of the situation.

One thing was for sure, the bond between the brothers was immense and they would do anything for each other. I mean why else would Heath turn up at my doorstep begging for me to visit his brother and try knock some sense into him.

'he needs someone you know'' Heath told me and I knew he was hinting at Brax

'that someone's not me''

''he regrets what he did you know. He regrets everything you know, I heard him tell Ruby that he regrets being involved with the River boys''

''Heath I'm sorry but I can't help you, I will come see Casey and support Ruby, but Brax isn't my problem''

''no, he isn't but for what it's worth I know he loves you, and he loves Casey and the thought of losing the two of you will destroy him''

-x-

Heath left, his words played in my ear's _he loves you, _if he loved me he would have told me, been honest with me.

I grabbed my keys and headed to the hospital, not for Brax but Ruby, she needed someone and that someone was me.

I walked towards the main desk and asked for Casey Braxton, recited his address and the nurse directed me towards his room. The scene in front of me harrowing, I watched through the crack in the blinds, Brax's eyes puffy, swollen and looked like they had purple bruising, his body sunken into the arm chair just intently watching Casey as his chest rises slowly up and down, hooked up to countless machines. His lifeless body laying there.

Ruby was sat on the side closest to the door and I could only see her a back, judging from her posture she looked sunken.

I gathered the courage and walked in to the room, the door clicked slowly into place and neither Brax nor Ruby looked up, I walked to the back of the room where there was a stack of chairs, I brought one and placed it next to Ruby's.

I grabbed Ruby's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. This time she looked up at me,

''I'm so glad your back Charlie'' she told me, I looked over at Brax who still watched as the air entered and escaped Casey's body, gentle rise and a sunken drop all with the help of a ventilator.

-x-

I sat for ages, not one of us speaking, not one of us saying anything. I wiped Ruby's tears a few times and I even had to wipe my own at the same time, Casey was innocent in all this and he was enduring the pain. In all the time I sat there, Brax nor moved, nor broke his eye contact from Casey's comatose body.

''Ruby lets go, you need to have a break from this room, it's not healthy''

''no Charlie I need to be here if there is a change''

''we will get coffee, that's it and then straight back. I promise''

Just as I got up to leave, the duty Dr walked in, the look on his face of remorse and regret,

''Mr Braxton'' Brax still didn't look up,

''Mr Braxton, seen as your next of kin after your mother for Casey, we need to speak to you''

No response.

''Are you related to the patient'' the Dr then turned to ask me and Ruby.

Ruby nodded her head feverishly to indicate we were.

'It would be a good idea to get anyone else related to Casey here, sooner the better''

-x-

Heath had come to the hospital and Cheryl was nowhere to be found, they walked into the quiet room after prying Brax away from Casey's room, it wouldn't be such a big deal but as he was next of kin after their mum it was important for him to be there for what the DR had to say. I sat on the bench waiting for them before Ruby came out saying Heath told me to come in too.

I was confused why he would want me there but I went in regardless.

''Right guys, I don't know a easier way to say this'' the Dr began

He looked at Brax and Heath,

''as you know when Casey was bought in he was critical, very critical, we are really surprised that he survived the time he had, whoever stabbed him knew exactly where would cause the most damage''

''what you saying Doc'' Heath asked, Brax yet to speak,

''we operated and we stabilised his condition but we told you the next 48 hours would be critical''

''could you just cut all this shit out and just tell us'' Heath was getting frustrated,

''Heaths this is protocol, just let him continue'' I told him so the Dr could continue,

''when we give a patient 48 hours we have to look at two things which help us determine what to do next, we continue treatment if one there is no change in condition or if there is an improvement'' the Dr looked at each one of us before continuing,

''I regret to inform you but what we feared has happened, Casey's condition has deteriorated''\

''Brax, Heath we have to propose this''

''you are not turning the machines off'' Brax spoke, lifting his head up he looked straight at the Dr, he shook his head side to side,

''Brax, there is nothing that we can do for him, he died the minute his brain was starved of oxygen, at this moment in time he is only breathing because of the machines he is hooked onto''

''at least he is still breathing''

''He will never come out of this, he continues to be in this comatose state, from a professional point of view I can tell you that keeping him in this state is neither causing him nor harm no good''

''nah not happening'' Brax kept saying first out loud and then slowly under his breath,

''as we can't get hold of your mother, then ultimately it is your decision'' he directed at Brax,

''good, then it's decided, we are not killing my brother, my baby brother'' I could feel the anger boiling in his voice and he was trembling a little, I don't know what made me do it but I got up and went and sat next to him,

''Brax, Brax listen to me, you won't be killing him, it's just letting him go with dignity''

''still not happening, he has every chance to wake up, he is fit, healthy, he will make it through''

''Brax why are you not listening'' Heath shouted from across the room,

''don't you start'' Brax said getting up,

''He's dead, dead for god's sake'' Heath shouted back as he walked up to Brax, he pushed him back ''DEAD... You idiot he's Dead!''

Brax squared back up to Heath pushing him back, and then punching him straight in the face launching him backwards. Heath got back up and instead of ignoring him he went to retaliate.

''Stop it just stop it both of you!'' Ruby shouted and then walked out of the room.

Heath sat down on the chair and Brax just stood there rubbing his face with his hands, the Dr just looked dumbfounded, scared to speak.

''both of you need to calm down'' I told them,

''the decision does not need to be made today right now okay''

''Deadset'' Brax replied monotonously.

-x-

It had been two days since the Dr had told Brax and Heath that they need to make a decision, and there mum had yet to make an appearance.

I had continued to go see Casey and support Ruby and even though I had spoken to Brax the other day, there had been no interaction since then.

I walked into the hospital towards Casey's room. Something was off, Cheryl was here.

Wow, she made an appearance finally. I walked forwards and realised everybody was outside bar Brax.

Two officers also stood talking to Heath,

''Is he likely to harm himself or Casey'' one of the officers who I recognised as Avery ask Heath.

Harm himself? Casey?

''Guys what's going on here?'' I asked as I noticed Ruby stood next to the window of Casey's room pleading with what I assumed to be the person Avery was talking about.

No one responded to me, so I asked again and this time Ruby turned around,

''Charlie, he's locked himself in there and he has a gun''

''who'' not for a single moment did I think it would be Brax I assumed it was Jake coming to finish the job.

''Brax, they were ready to turn the machines off and then he just barricaded himself in there''

''why would he agree to that and then barricade himself Ruby?'' I asked confused,

''mum made the decision as next of kin, she comes before Brax'' Heath said,

''oh'' I didn't know what to say. I wasn't surprised why Brax had done what he did but obviously as a police officer I knew it was protocol for them to get involved and especially if it one of our own.

''Charlie will you talk to him, make him understand that what he is doing is not right''

''he is not going to listen to her, who is she even'' Cheryl screeched in her catty voice,

''leave it out mum'' Heath told her, ''go get a coffee or something, be useful!''

''fine, it's not like I'm any use here''

''good go''

''Charlie please you're the only who might get through to him, we have all tried''

''I don't know how much sway I have Heath'' It was the truth, I wasn't making an excuse, I actually didn't know whether he would talk to me. I mean I know we spoke a little, but conversations between us were not the highest priority. It might sound pathetic but if you asked me about every crevice in his body I would tell you, his life not so much.

''probably more than you think''

I took a deep sigh and walked towards the room, Ruby moved out the way.

I turned to look at the rest of them,

''I would prefer if there wasn't an audience please'' I told them.

-x-

**Brax's P.O.V**

Mum hadn't even let the Dr finish what he as saying and she had already made a decision. How could she just turn her baby boy's machines off, the only things supplying colour to his face and breath in his lungs.

Ruby tried, Heath tried, mum had screamed for me to leave the room but no avail. I watched Casey's body and I knew in my heart he was gone but I couldn't let him go, not yet, he had everything to live for. I looked at the gun placed in front of me; I don't know what it was for, it was stupid but was there anything worth living for when you are consumed with guilt, everything, every mistake, every action you had taken to protect your own leads to this moment when the ones you did it for are now suffering.

''Casey bro, you need to wake up'' I told him as my eyes welled up. ''I really need you to wake up'' there was so much ahead for him, he had yet to finish school, he had met an amazing girl, he was on the right tracks and most of all he still needed to whip mine and Heaths arse in surfing.

I heard a knock on the door, and it was quiet and calm, not like before when they were literally breaking down the door, I looked over to see Charlie looking in,

''can I come in please''

''for what'' I snapped back at her,

''erm I don't know a cup of tea!'' she snapped back at me, ''what do you think I want to come in for?''

''I don't know, go away''

''nope'' I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Casey again. ''fine I will just wait here until you see sense''

''not going to happen Charlie, go home''

She raised her eyebrows at me, ''really you expect me to leave you idiot, I just want to talk''

''about'' he asked

''us''

I didn't expect her to say that, I thought she was here because of Casey and then I remembered what happened on the beach, she got her goodbye and then walked away, was she playing me again. I got up and started to pace the room. I rubbed my hands on my face,

''is this one of your games again Charlie coz honestly not interested''

''it's not a game, I just want to talk, like friends, like all them months ago when we first talked before all the complications, tell me how you're feeling''

''excellent, top of my game''

''stop being a dog Brax'' she retorted,

''how do you think I feel?''

''I don't know, why else would I be asking you''

I ignored her and thought about it, I actually didn't know how I felt, angry, upset, grief stricken or maybe it was guilty conscience either way I was not sure.

''are you going to come out or let me in so we can talk''

I thought about it,

''you, just you''

''I promise, now let me in''

I moved the machines out the way, removed the pole from the door handles before looking at the area outside in case there was somebody, I opened the door just enough for her to come in, the space tight and her body rubbed against mine as she made her way in.

She pushed me back,

''you stupid idiot, what the heck do you think you're doing'' she shouted at me,

''really, really Charlie''

''what are you doing Brax?'' she asked her tone lowered now and more calm.

''why you letting him down?''

''how do you work that out, letting them turn that machine off is letting him down, not standing up for what is right is letting him down''

''he looks up to you Brax, everything about you, and he is proud of everything you have done till today, don't let his perception on you change at the last minute''

''what do I do?'' he questioned almost like he had given up,

''if he was alive what would be his words to you''

''he would tell me to do what my heart is saying''

''and honestly Brax what is your heart saying''

''it's telling me to let him go''

''then it's time''

''will you stay with me''

''if you want''

''please do and Charlie just for the record that goes for you too''

''what does''

''doing what my heart say, I will get you back'' I brushed my hand on her cheek, ''right now is not the time but one day I will''

''and maybe when that one day comes there might be hope but for now we need to concentrate on Casey''

She got up to leave,

''I will let you say you're goodbye and then call the rest''

I gripped her hand and motioned her to sit down,

''can we do it together''

She didn't say anything, instead sat down and let me say my goodbye.

-x-


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Charlie's P.O.V

''what happened'' Heath bellowed as he came bounding down the hallway towards Casey's room,

Me and Brax stood there dumbfounded with what had happened, as Brax was saying his goodbye, Casey's machine started to go a little bit crazy, it was the best way to describe it, they started beeping and alarming as the room filled up with Dr's and nurses, Sid had also arrived by now,

''What's happening Sid'' Brax asked as the both of us were motioned to step outside,

''we're not sure but please give us some space''

I didn't give Brax a chance to argue, instead dragging him out, it was a good thing he wasn't reluctant because the job would be harder if he kicked up a fuss.

We stood outside and waited, giving them the space they required, at one point we had been staring through the windows until one of the nurses closed the blinds.

Brax was pacing up and down, not once stopping. At the same time Heath, followed by Ruby and Cheryl came, Sid had rushed out only to be stopped Brax,

''Sid, what's happening''

''Brax I can't stop, but Casey, he's fighting'' Sid told Brax and I saw the sigh of relief on his face.

''he's fighting'' Brax muttered under his breath...

-x-

_Six days later..._

**Brax's P.O.V**

Casey was slowly being brought out of his coma, he still hadn't been given the all clear but he had a 75% chance of survival and that was good enough for me.

I had been at the hospital since the day it happened and today was the first time I was leaving, I had left before to shower, get change of clothes but today I was leaving and not rushing to go back. I had something I needed to do first.

I walked to her door, I knew she was at home, I was thorough if nothing else, I rang the station prior to see if she was at work and they told me she had been on the night shift which indicated she would be here at home.

I knocked, once, there was no answer, twice, and again no answer, the third time I knocked I heard her shout,

''coming, hold your horses'' she opened the door. I gulped and swallowed hard, she was wearing a night slip and a silk robe which she was in the process of tying up as she saw who was at the door.

''Close your mouth Brax''

I just looked from top to bottom and then fixated my eyes on her face.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

The best feeling in the world is when you look at him, the one you truly love and he is already staring, not caring that you have bed hair or condiments of that tiny bit of mascara which always seems to remain.

Staring intently at each other like there was nothing in this world but the two of us, why was it when in front of him I always forget about everything else? Even though we had spent so many days together at the hospital, this was the first time we were completely alone.

''Can I come in?'' he asked breaking the silence.

''erm yeah but Angelo will be back soon'' I told him remembering Angelo would be back soon, Brax smiled his cheeky smile,

''What have you done?'' I instinctively asked knowing that smile meant something.

''I needed to come say thank you and I reckoned Angelo here wouldn't be appropriate so I might have sent some of the boys down to cause trouble'' he told me smugly,

''I shouldn't be happy but yeah it would have been awkward, thanks for coming and it's okay I would do it again anytime for any of my friends'' I emphasized the friends bit,

'' I was wondering if I could come in, we do have lots to talk about'' he asked already motioning to come in,

''depends are you going to behave''

''nup'' and he walked straight in, me moving aside.

''do you want something to drink'' I asked as I clicked the kettle on,

''erm something strong''

''well we only got red wine in''

''I figured, Angelo not have any real man drinks around the house''

''be nice'' ''what did you want to talk about?''

''I'm not sure you will want to hear it'' I looked at him like you will be surprised.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I moved towards her and she put her arms in front of me,

''Brax don't, you want to talk, fine talk but from over there'' she waved her arms to motion backwards.

''I want you back'' I stated simply,

''Brax too much has happened already''

''no Charlie nothing has even begun, stealing moments here and there does not build a relationship, that's what I want to do, build a relationship with you, just you''

She didn't speak; nothing just kept gazing left, right, down, anywhere but at me,

''Ever since I have met you, my life has gone into turmoil''

''what do you mean, _ever since I met you'' _she gimmicked,

''I quit work and I told the boys I'm out. Charlie I have lost nearly everything I stand for just to please you. I nearly lost my brother in all of this and I'm not about to lose you too''

''no Brax, you do not burden me with your mistakes, you cannot expect me to feel that whatever is happening to you is my fault because it isn't, you are guilty of your mistakes, not me''

I started to move towards her again and I knew she was getting affected by it,

''Brax committing mistakes has become part of your nature, come closer and again you will be making a mistake'' I ignored her and continued forward,

''you can push all you want Charlie, I am not going to back away''

''please Brax, it was all a mistake, we can't go back there''

''who said anything about going back Charlie, I'm talking about moving forwards''

I was inches from her and she pushed me out the way only for me to pin her against the other side against the wall,

''Brax move, I don't feel anything when I'm with you'' she said as her voice became low,

''You lie'' she didn't speak,

''if you feel nothing then why is it Charlie, there are beads of sweat on your forehead, there is fear in your eyes, why does it matter to you that I am this close to you, it shouldn't make a difference how my breath is hot on your skin'' I told her as I littered her face and neck with feathery kisses

''Brax please don't''

''don't what Charlie, come on, why you lowering your gaze, look at me, go on look at me''

''say something, go on I dare you'' I pushed her, ''you told me I meant nothing so why am I having this effect on you''

I moved back not wanting to continue because this women was stubborn, there was no way she would give in so easily, but I was sick of this cat and mouse chase that was going on. I would quite simply just wait in the wings ready to take her when she wants me.

''when all this is over, it will get better one day, and when that day comes I promise you Charlie I will be waiting, with baited breath and my arms ready for you because you mean to me more than just nothing''

No matter how we comprehend it, we will never understand life fully but I understand one thing and that is all I wanted to do was to experience life with her.

''and Charlie just for the record the sex was damn good but it did become more than that, in case you ever doubt what happened between us and my feelings for you, just remember I love you''

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Silence of impatience of longing has a strange melody, silence and waiting for something no one should experience because as I was finding out every breath I drew was shocking me.

Why didn't he understand there are compulsions, in life there are worldly customs we have to follow. Having an affair is not one of them. Falling in love with a criminal is not one of them. This was not life; this was a fantasy which would never come to life. His heart longs for me, something he can never have

For someone who was letting me go only to wait for me, he was doing a damn good job of being close as he still had me pinned against the wall.

''can you move I need to breathe'' I told him which he responded to by laughing,

''wow I tell you I love you and you want to breathe''

''would it help if I told you I love you too, because Brax there is no secret about it, I have fallen in love with you''

''it helps but they are words, I want to be able to show how much we love each other''

''I became crazy for you, lost in the thoughts of a stranger, you made me restless Brax and I don't know why but as they say heart rules over mind''

I thought about it and then thought about it again, I knew what I wanted and this time no matter what came in my way I would deal with it

''life with you doesn't seem to be an option, but life without you isn't an option either'' I saw his face break out into a smile, his lips crashed into mine, lifting me slightly off the ground, he whispered sweet nothings into my body, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and repeated how much I love him. In that moment I realised nothing mattered, nothing at all just me and him.

I love him more than anything and I was going to make this work.

-x-

**It's a wrap, they are finally together and I promise it's for good now. What I want to know is would people like me to continue on the Chax journey or leave it here and be happy that they are going to be okay. Thank you to all the amazing reviews I receive and I do have a few ideas where to go with this but it is entirely up to you guys if you wish to continue reading more. **

**I do want to point out that I am really grateful and overwhelmed with the response that I have head with my fic's and when I look at my stats for this month makes me smile as I have had over 2000 views.. result!**

**Another quick note I do have another fic which is a couple of chapters written in, it will be Chax but I'm not promising whether it will be happy or not... :) it will be posted some time today too..**

**Thanks **

**Abz...xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so judging by the reviews you all want me to carry on. Here goes! **

Chapter 22

Charlie's P.O.V

I lay as close as possible to Brax, our naked bodies still exuding heat from the pleasantries that we had just indulged in. Brax's hand was resting on my back, drawing silly shapes and sending shivers down my spine.

'Stop it, it tickles'' I told him as I removed his hand,

''really, does it tickle'' he asked cheekily before beginning to tickle me some more.

''y..e...sss!'' I giggled as he continued. He then moved on top of me again and stopped tickling me instead started to place kisses down my body, I knew where this was leading to again!

''as much as I would love to Mr Braxton, you are forgetting something''

''really, what, I have condoms, any flavor you like'' he replied cheekily, I slapped his chest and pushed him off me only for him to drag me with him, now I was lying on top of him.

''ha-ha, ever the comedian, nup you are forgetting I am still in a relationship with someone else'' I saw the worry etched on his face and I knew he thought I was going to back away again.

I got off him and sat on the side, I grabbed his shirt, the closest thing to me and started to button it up and grabbed my panties of the floor whilst throwing Brax his boxers,

''don't worry I am going to tell him tonight''

''what about us?'' he questioned,

''no, I am going to tell him it's over, us can wait, it has to stay between the only few that already know''

''okay''

''really are you okay with us being a secret''

''yeah coz if people find out you left him for me, they will know we were having an affair and as much as I don't care what people think of me, I value what people think of you''

''Can I tell you something else, it doesn't make a difference now coz I want to be with you but I do want to tell you''

''you can tell me anything you want Charlie''

''he asked me to marry him when we went away''

''oh'' that's all he said,

''I said yes but it doesn't matter, it's you I want not him'' I looked at his face trying to get his head around it all,

''it doesn't change anything though because I love you''

''I don't know what to say''

''tell me it doesn't make a difference to you, tell me that you love me and will be there for me forever''

''I told you Charlie I will always be here so you don't have to be worried about that''

''good, you do know I love you right'' I asked him,

''yeah but you could show me again'' he told me as he knelt behind me on the bed and started to move my hair aside,

''and let's not worry about Angelo for now, the boys are causing a havoc, keeping him on his toes at the restaurant''

''I'm surprised there will be a restaurant, especially if we need the boys to continue causing havoc, cause I wouldn't mind you again and again'' I told him implying to continue,

He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows,

''you got ten minutes''

I replied which he laughed at.

''ten minutes, really''

''yes really, and hasn't your mother ever told you, you don't keep a women waiting''

-x-

I had showered on my own even though Brax was all up for scrubbing my back and what not, I had finally got him to leave and relieve Angelo from the restaurant so I could tell him it was over. I had already packed some of my stuff and asked Leah if I could stay there until I sorted myself out.

It wasn't like splitting from Brax, when I did that nearly a month ago, I was anxious, nervous, and scared that I wouldn't be able to do so, but it didn't make a difference today as I was just going to tell Angelo it's over and then walk away.

-x-

''I don't understand Charlie, we was okay, weren't we?'' he asked for the millionth time,

''there's not much to understand Angelo, I just can't be with you''

''you agreed to marry me''

''I know I am sorry but we have just grown apart, as much as I don't want to hurt you, you need to know, I don't love you''

''please Charlie, you could learn to love me''

''what do you think I haven't tried Angelo, all this time I have tried but I feel like we are just two people together for the sake of it''

''Charlie don't do this, tell me what can I do anything, it's done''

_Well if you could casually morph into Brax then erm yeah why not I secretly thought to myself. _

''I don't love you Angelo, I don't think I ever have''

''is there somebody else'' the words sliced down me, I didn't expect him to ask this and I was surprised how easy it was for me to lie,

''no, there isn't'' ''there's is nothing that will make me stay, I'm sorry, but I do care about you lots, just not in the way you expect me too'' I got up, went upstairs, picked my bag up and made my way down again.

I took my key and put it on the side and walked out. It felt right to be doing this; there was no emotion, no attachment to this house, nothing to hold me back. Was this what it felt like to be free, there was no constraints and I could just concentrate on me and Brax.

I drove to his house and as expected he was there ready to hug me, he embraced me and I breathed in his scent,

''are you okay'' he asked me as I moved out of the embrace, our foreheads touching,

''surprisingly yes, I think I am''

''good'' he kissed my forehead, ''do you want something to eat''

I nodded my head.

-x-

We were sat eating the Chinese Brax had ordered, my food was untouched and cold now and I could feel Brax's eyes boring into me,

''you do know you have to put the food on the fork and then move it to your mouth and then chew'' Brax said as he picked my hand up on placed it in his gently rubbing his thumb.

''Brax, I feel so bad''

''I get the feeling we aint talking about the food no more are we'' he replied cheekily

'' I feel so bad for cheating on him, what is he going to be thinking''

''I know Charlie but this is where your meant to be, there's no denying that, with me''

''I know I don't regret it, but aside from everything he did love me and if he is feeling an ounce of what I felt when we were apart then I do feel for him''

''I know Charlie, it will get better, I know it will''

''do you'' I questioned,

''yes''

''do you think I made the right decision''

''erm yes but I am slightly biased, shall I tell you what will help, just think of it as shoes, one is a boring comfortable fit and the other is a enthralling pair which makes you feel exhilarated'' I raised my eyebrows at him,

''which would you go for?'' he continued,

''oh so you're comparing yourself with shoes now'' I laughed at his stupid example,

''oy don't mock it, it's quite clever I think, and just for the record I'm the enthralling pair which makes you feel exhilarated''

''ahhh you can be the sexiest pair I have too'' I told him seductively as I moved on to his lap and started to straddle his waist

''you not hungry no more''

''I am but different hungry'' I moved my lips to his and he reciprocated the kiss.

-x-

_2 weeks later_

Brax's P.O.V

''hey Rubes, Charlie not home'' I asked as Ruby as we stood in Leah's kitchen,

''no, she's at work''

''oh okay, well you and her are invited to ours tonight, Casey's back from hospital and were having a little family get together''

''family'' Ruby pondered with a mouth full of the apple she had taken a bite into,

''yes family, I mean you are Casey's girlfriend and...''

''and...'' she had a big goofy smile,

''and nothing Ruby, can I trust you to pass on the message''

''sure can'' she half laughed, ''and oh Brax''

''yeah''

''smitten''

''whatever Rubes'' and with that I walked away with a smile clearly visible on my face.

-x-

''Hi, you made it'' I asked as Charlie and Ruby made their way in, mum giving the both of them the lookdown,

Charlie smiled at me before getting whisked away by Heath, which was weird; him actually getting on with one of my girlfriends was a miracle to say the least.

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

I decided to pick some dishes and take them to the kitchen, it was only right to help Cheryl and maybe get to know her, _'make the effort'_, that's what Ruby had said.

''Would you like me to give you a hand Mrs. Braxton?'' Euwww calling her that felt really weird,

''No''

My mouth slightly agape from her reaction, how was I supposed to react to that? Asking the ground to open up and swallow me whole was that too much to ask?

''Everything okay'' Brax asked as he walked into the kitchen,

''yes Darryl, young Charlie here just offered to dry the dishes for me'' she picked up the tea towel and threw it to my direction, ''you run along now'' she told Brax, who looked at me wearily.

I was still shocked, a minute ago she didn't need help and now I stood there drying her cutlery.

She scrubbed, rinsed, placed and that was it, no other interaction, she was an awkward woman to say the least.

''So how long'' She turned to look at me,

''How long? Sorry I don't know what you mean'' I hoped me acting dumb paid off,

''well obviously you don't, you wouldn't have been knocking back the wine''

_Knocking back the wine_, what was she on about, I thought she was interrogating me in regards to Brax but she was on something totally different.

''I can tell you know''

I was getting more and more confused, did she or did she now know about me and Brax, what was she saying,

''I'm sorry but Cheryl I don't know what you mean''

''it's common you know not to feel the difference in your body you know, some women can last right till the last minute before they get an inkling on what's happening'' she continued to talk in her riddles,

''Without being rude but what are you on about'' I took a little harsher tone with her, she was actually making me mad.

''I'm surprised you wouldn't know you have been through it before'' was it really bad that I actually wanted to punch her, mother or no mother to Brax.

''You got that glow, you know the one when women get when their pregnant''

It felt like her words just hit me like a thousand bricks.

_Pregnant_, _pregnant_, holy shit was I really pregnant? I took a step back and leaned against the worktop, in my head I calculated, and calculated again, could it be, really, no surely not, how could I be? Everything was actually slowly falling into its slots, I had been feeling slightly weird and when was the last time I got a period. My god, this couldn't be happening could it. Cliché as it sounds, this wasn't me, the girl who has an affair, ends up pregnant and then doesn't know who the father is.

I closed my eyes, took it all in, thinking about what this women had just told me moments earlier, how is it she knows and I don't?

I walked out of the kitchen, into the living area, I didn't even notice what anyone was doing, I picked my bag up and walked out, not even saying goodbye, I was in too much of a trance to actually acknowledge anyone. I was trying to get my head around it. I _might_ be pregnant. I think to be honest there was no might be about it, the feeling had taken over me, my hand instinctively placed on my stomach.

-x-


	23. Chapter 23

**My lovely readers... this is I think Chapter 23**

Charlie's P.O.V

Tapping the snooze button I turned to face out of the window, the morning light hurting the delicacy of my morning eyes. I moved so that I was flat on my stomach and nuzzled my head in to the pillow, I took a deep breath before the 1minute snooze time came to an end and the blaring of bongo drums bounced around the room, there was no point I might as well just get out of bed and face whatever needed to be faced.

I avoided all phone calls, text messages and live people last night after my abrupt departure from Brax's family dinner. This morning I planned on doing the same. I picked up my toiletry bag and the bits I needed to get ready; I then made a sprint for the bathroom.

I turned the shower dial and the water started to run hitting the bottom of the shower, I removed my clothes and slipped inside the shower, I let the water run down the length of my body before squirting some shower gel on my hand, I lathered it on my body, I watched my hands come up my legs around my back, running down my arms, across my neck but when it came to my stomach I looked away and just quickly lathered the mango and papaya concoction. I couldn't get myself to look at my stomach, last night I had placed my hand on my stomach as if it was true, I was pregnant and I was protecting the baby but now the thought of possibly having Angelo's baby grow inside of me was horrifying. I felt my stomach tighten and a feeling of nauseous came over me.

-x-

My plan on avoiding everyone this morning had worked out. I had showered, dressed and left the house without bumping into anyone. I know I would have to see all of them at some point but right now distance was good. Even now I was doing something crazy, something so messed up even for me and I was doing it from a distance, waiting for the right moment. I sat in my car, parked a fair distance from the house me and Angelo shared, I was waiting for his car to leave the driveway.

After what felt like eternity and then some years I watched as he pulled out of the driveway, and headed off to the opposite direction to where I was. I looked around the car for any eagle eyed neighbours before putting the car into drive and drove the short distance. I jumped out of the car, made my way around the back of the house clutching the brown paper bag that I had brought along with me, I lifted a few plant pots before finding the spare key, I inserted it into the lock and turned it, the door lock clicking, I pushed the handle down and walked inside. The kitchen was the same as I remembered, not that it had been long since I had left. I walked through the kitchen, into the living area, not paying much attention to the items strewn around the place. I walked up the steps and I walked into the bathroom. I removed my phone from my pocket, I placed it on the end of the bathtub, I then took out a long rectangular box from the brown paper bag and I read the instructions. I had read them many times before but I really needed to make sure this was the correct result so I was taking no chances.

I did the necessary 'piss on the stick' before getting up and going to sit in the same position I used to do all them months ago, I grabbed my phone and I let the timer begin its five minutes. I know what I was doing was crazy but maybe like all the other times I had done a pregnancy test, and the result was negative, this time would be the same so there was no point breaking tradition.

I closed my eyes and then I opened them to look at the timer, I watched as the timer went from 10seconds, counting its way down, normally at the countdown there is some sort of excitement, a sense of celebration, that feel good feeling but instead there was a nervousness, an unsettled feeling, one of butterflies with teeth. I am not one to linger, I like to get things over and done with as soon as but this was something I wanted to put off forever.

I cast my mind back to all them evenings/nights of undesirable sex with Angelo, trying to get me pregnant, I would sit on this same cold bathroom floor, the excuses I used to make to have Angelo out of the house and now it was the same thing but in a weird way. I remember thinking that bringing a child in to this world should be on the basis of love, not compatibility, not to cover a broken relationship or that a child is born as a happy accident, if I was pregnant then what did this mean for me. I will be bringing a child into this world on what basis, the lying cheating women who will never be able to look at one of the two men that she had had an intimate relationship with at the same time.

I couldn't put it off any longer; I picked up the stick, as I picked it up and as my eyes saw the result, a tear fell. I was in an abyss, lost in this time, my ability to hear, my ability to move had all gone. I didn't even notice that the bathroom door was now open and as I looked at the test again I took a deep breath before I heard him,

''Charlie what are you doing here?''

My hand trembled and a sharp jolt went through me, the stick fell and clambered onto the floor, conveniently right in his feet,

''Charlie what are you doing here, and is that what I think it is''

How or why was this happening, how could I have been so stupid, pregnant with child, finding out on my ex fiancées bathroom floor, with the possibility of it being his child and now having to face him. I just felt my body give way, it was like I had no control, some remote was controlling me, I picked my phone and I ran out of the house, not once looking back, I could hear him shouting my name, I could hear the joy in his voice even though this was the most awkward situation ever and he only knew half the story. Angelo knowing changed everything, I hadn't got my own head around it and this happens. What was I going to do?

Brax's P.O.V

''_the person...''_

I disconnected the call for what felt like the umpteenth time, I had been trying to call most of the morning but nothing, I bargained with myself that I would call her one last time and then I would go looking for her. I walked out of the surf club and before I reached my car I saw a tinge of blue coming into the parking lot. I looked up to see that it was Charlie, I watched as she got out of the car and walked straight for the beach, I was going to shout her name but I saw the distressed look on her face. Something had happened and I needed to know. I tried to reason with myself everything was okay but for some reason I knew this was not good, for me! Call it intuition or knowing your own luck but I knew something was off.

As I watched her head towards the water she slumped onto the sand, I made my way down to her but before I reached her another figure had approached her, Bianca sat next to her and I just watched the two of the them talk, I couldn't help myself so I walked towards them and within hearing range I could hear Charlie's words through her sobs,

''Everything is messed''

I walked and stood in front of them, I could see the black mascara (I think that's what it's called, I'm a river boy, I don't know about make-up) running down her face.

''hey everything okay ladies'' I tried to make it as cheery as possible and tried to remove the worry from my voice, Charlie didn't look up but Bianca did, she just shrugged her shoulders to say she didn't know what was wrong.

''I can't do this right now'' Charlie said still not looking up at me, I tried to control my voice, tried to act like that person who just knows this women from work and as a friend and not the love of his life but I couldn't.

''You can't do what Charlie, you can tell me'' as the words laced with worry escaped my mouth, another voice then settled into my ears, it was someone shouting Charlie's name, I ignored it first but as the sound came closer I looked up to see a breathless reddened Angelo making his way to us.

_Just what we need_ I thought to myself.

I watched as he got closer and upon realising that it was Angelo calling her name, I watched as Charlie got up and looked at me and then at Angelo, Bianca also stood up and watched Angelo approach, he carried something in his hand.

''Please Angelo, not here'' I heard the pleading in Charlie's voice,

''Charlie, you was at my house, and then you left'' I looked from the two of them too Bianca both of us displaying a look of confusion on our faces.

''Charlie, you left this, this changes everything'' I watched as Angelo lifted the item that he was carrying in his hands, I felt like someone punched me in my stomach so hard that the breath in my lungs escaped through my ears.

''Your pregnant'' I stated looking straight at Charlie, tears strewing down her face,

_Pregnant, _the word just swivelled in my head, I looked up at Angelo and he was walking closer towards Charlie, I don't know what came over me but my hand swung back and with as much force as I could muster my fist connected with his face, sending him flying back in the sand and the pregnancy test flying out of his hand. I shook my hand as the pain seeped through slowly from the force of the punch and without thinking twice I grabbed Charlie's hand and began to drag her up the sand bank and towards my Ute, I could hear nothing apart from the thumping of my heart.

-x-

**Eeek a long overdue chapter...sorry about the wait. I have been lazy but I have decided to write in between revision breaks as exams are coming. *please all put your hands in a praying motion and hope I pass, much appreciated***

**So hopefully a few more chapters to come your way, once I get writing it doesn't tend to take me long but I do need the motivation to start sometime. Anyway if I don't manage an update soon, hope all are having a fun festive season. **

**And apologies for any mistakes... I'm so out of the writing loop...**

**Abz**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Brax's P.O.V

I didn't even stop to think of the consequences instead I dragged her up the sand bank and continued walking towards my Ute, I could feel her struggling with the grip that I had on her arm but it still didn't stop me. I pulled open the passenger side door and without even questioning she sat in, she probably knew I wouldn't have taken no for an answer and protesting would have been wasted efforts.

The drive to my house was silent apart from the occasional snuffle from Charlie, walking into my house, she just followed me in, Heath and Casey sat on the couch playing x-box, without warning or anything I moved to the T.V pulling out the leads,

''what the heck you boof'' Heath exclaimed as the screen blacked out,

''out now, both of you'' I told the two of them with authority, Heath about to protest again with a witty comment was stopped by Casey pulling at his arm and the both of them looked at me and then to Charlie and they both just got up and left, the door had barely closed and I jumped at the chance to say what was going around my head the whole head since I had seen the pregnancy test on the beach.

''Is it mine?'' I watched as her face looked up at me, ''Charlie is it mine'' I asked with a little aggression in my voice,

''Possibly'' she replied monotonously,

''possibly'' I let out a menacing laugh, before repeating the word again,

''possibly... possibly...''

This was messed, this was worse than messed.

''what are we going to do?'' I asked as I rubbed my hands across my face, she looked up at me and then next minute I hadn't even noticed how she had come so close to me I felt a sting on my cheek.

Charlie's P.O.V

I was in an autopilot mode, I didn't even register what I was doing until it was done, I slapped him across his face,

''what was that for''

I let out a little laugh,

''you just fuck everything up, everything you touch just...'' I couldn't even get to finish the sentence,

''I hardly think this is only my doing, it takes two to make a baby'' he retorted back,

''yeah and it takes one person to blow the lid on everything'' he looked at me a little confused and then I saw the recognition on his face.

''Angelo''

Brax in all his heroic, drag the girl away from the scene had basically just exposed mine and Brax's infidelity.

''I'm sorry I didn't think''

''what's new there, you never think, always guns blazing, every time I told you to leave me alone you just couldn't help yourself could you, you just push and push and keep on pushing''

''I don't know what to say''

''well that's a first, Daryl Braxton the corrupt copper not knowing what to say'' I laid into him, I was so angry but there was something inside telling me to calm down, we had been through too much for us to fall at this hurdle, I mean I gave into his advances, I chose to go back to Angelo, I chose to have sex with the both of them but why in all this the fear of losing Brax was greater than anything. I watched him as he nervously played with the ring on his index finger, in deep thought. I walked over to him taking his hands in mine, I looked up to his face but he refused to look at me, well screw you Brax, I was a stubborn women and if I wanted to I would get my way. I removed my hands from his and wrapped them around his neck,

''Brax'' again he didn't look up instead he continued to look everywhere other than at me, there was only one thing for it, it was bound to get his attention, I moved my lips to his and gently gave him a kiss, at first he didn't reciprocate and then he kissed me back, it was gentle and full of love, something that the two of us hadn't experienced, normally it was passion fuelled kisses but this was different.

''Brax I need to know if you are going to stick by me'' I asked as our foreheads touched, ''Brax?''

''we have come too far for one of us to back out now, but please tell me truthfully if you will stick by me, if not this is it, I will go my way and forget we ever happened.

I felt him flinch, I know he was a bad boy, and he acted all tough and untouchable but I knew as much as it killed me saying them words, it killed him listening to them.

''Charlie I love you and regardless of who's baby it is, I want to be with you, I will look after the both of you, no questions asked'' he told me and I heard the sincerity in his voice, all I could hope to God was that it was his baby, I just couldn't help think that Angelo couldn't get me pregnant in over a year so what were the chances of him getting me pregnant so quick in one night, I was keeping the faith that Angelo's little swimmers were still little weaklings and this baby was indeed Brax's.

-x-

My phone was constantly ringing and buzzing indicating a message had come through, I knew who it was but I was not ready to face him just yet. Me and Brax had talked and we had come to the conclusion whatever happened we would stick together, I just hope we were strong enough for this because I had a feeling not a lot of people were going to be welcoming mine and Brax's relationship with open arms.

''Charlie is tea okay'' Brax shouted from the kitchen as I made myself comfortable on the couch again after turning my phone off.

''Coffee please''

''erm there is none'' he told me as he came around the corner

''Brax there was a whole jar yesterday and now there is none left, I'm sure you guys drink more beer than coffee'' I got off the couch and into the kitchen, before I could reach the bench top I felt a pair of strong arms grab me around the waist and pull me back into his chest, snuggling his head into the crook of my neck he littered it with gentle kisses,

''we do have coffee, but just not for you'' he told me cheekily as he moved his head so it was in my line of vision,

''what do you mean? I questioned bewildered to what he was getting at,

'' I am no expert but I'm sure coffee is no good for the bambino'' he smiled as his hands rested on my stomach,

''bambino, you do know that's Italian right''

''and''

''Angelo's Italian'' I told him, his grip loosened a little, I was a right douche sometimes, really knew how to kill the moment.

''Charlie it doesn't make a difference to me okay'' he directed me to the couch sitting down and then pulling me down with him.

''I love you'' I told him and he simply hugged me as tight as possible without it being too uncomfortable. Whatever was to come could come hit me with full force, as long as I was with Brax I knew I would be okay.

-x-


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews and pm's guys, much appreciated... had slight problems uploading my other stories, on my last check, chapter 2 of **_**Saudade – a love that remains**_** has been uploaded and is readable. Hope this uploads, and I know my chapters are not as long as they normally are but I am working on it **** enjoy!**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Successfully avoiding all forms of contact with Angelo the night before, I knew sooner or later I would bump into him, obviously I would have loved later but no, as I walked along the beach, my feet dragging, lost in my own thoughts I heard someone shout my name, looking around I noticed Angelo running up to me, I could tell by his face he was angry and he was trying his hardest to control it. I looked around and for a second thought of turning away and walking over the other direction but thought I might as well get this conversation over.

Standing mere centimetres away from me I could feel his breath on me,

''what the heck was last night about?'' the controlling of his anger had disappeared and now it was evident on his face, his nostrils flared as he spoke again,

''Charlie, your pregnant and why did Daryl Braxton drag you away from the beach'' I took a step back feeling uncomfortable being so close to him, even before I could move I felt his hands on my upper arm gripping them with force,

''let go of me Angelo'' I snarled at him trying to move away from his grasp,

''no not until you explain'' the grip tightening,

''you are hurting me, let go'' I said again, my voiced hitched a little as his grip increased and I winced in pain. I managed to move his arm slightly before pushing him of me and stepping back,

''touch me like that again and I will not be accountable for my actions'' I said with bitterness shocking myself too,

''do you blame me, nothing makes sense, you leave me, then I find you in our house with a pregnancy test, and then I watch Brax drag you from the beach''

'I don't know how to explain'' I told him honestly,

''explain?'' he questioned, ''it's simple Charlie, you are pregnant, we have wanted this baby all along and now it is finally happening''

''No, just no Angelo, everything still stands what I said, I don't love you''

''but were having a baby''

''no I am having a baby'' I told him as his face changed, I saw the hurt etched over it,

''you can't expect me not to be part of my babies life''

''please Angelo, it is not as simple as that'' this was so complicated, how could I make him understand.

''Charlie, you and me made this baby with love, come on'' I sensed the movement in his arm trying to reach mine in a gently manner, I flinched and moved backwards,

''this is the fresh start we need''

''No Angelo, why don't you understand, this isn't about me and you, I will not use this baby as a band aid to fix our broken relationship, hell I don't want to even get back into a relationship with you'' I belted the words at him,

''please Charlie I love you, and I know you don't love me, but you can learn to love me, I am the father of your child''

''NO YOU ARE NOT!'' instantly regretting my words I turned on my heels and began to walk as fast as I could away from the beach, I knew he wasn't following me at first but then I could sense him getting closer, shouting as he came along,

''what do you mean?'' I tried to ignore him and my walk had turned into a slight run, as I reached the top I saw Brax stood outside the surf club, he looked at me and nodded, all I wanted to do was run to him and let him hug me but I decided against and started to walk towards the direction of the diner, before I even took another step I felt someone's hand on me, it didn't feel like it was intentional but the contact was harsher and because I wasn't prepared, it took me by surprise, losing my footing, I fell face down onto the floor, my body pierced with a sharp pain, and I whimpered unable to scream, I blocked out the commotion around me, I couldn't hear the two blokes rolling around in the sand, throwing punches at each other, I couldn't even hear some of the locals huddled around whispering what happened. What I did realise was someone tried to help me up and I tried to push their arms away until I heard Heath out of all people,

''Charlie, it's me, come on, let me help you up''

I just wanted the ground to swallow me up instead of having to stand and face anyone, heeding to his instructions I got up, he placed his arms around me like a barrier so that no one could see the tears streaming down my face, directing me away from the prying eyes, we made our way to the surf club, there was another couple of eyes staring at the distress on my face, walking up towards the restaurant upstairs, I sat down on the chair closest to me whilst Heath went to get me a drink of water,

''I could get you something stronger if you want''

''no thanks, this should be fine''

''will you be okay on your own for a few minutes, my doofus brother is still down their tearing chunks out of Angelo'' I just nodded and he shot out of the restaurant as fast as he could.

**Brax's P.O.V**

''come on let him go'' Heath shouted as he tried to get me away from Angelo, a pain seared through my fist and I could feel a runny liquid running down my nose but I still wanted to continue attacking Angelo, I could see him breathing and that right now wasn't an option. He should be dead for hurting Charlie.

Heath finally managed to pull me away with the help of a few others and I watched as Angelo just wiped his hands across his bloody face, I could tell he wanted to get up and beat me up just as bad but thought better of it. Trying to shake Heath and whoever else had a hold of me was difficult as they continued to have a tight grip on me,

''get off me, I'm not going to touch him'' I grunted as I felt their grasp loosen, Heaths still loosely on there in case I lunged for Angelo again, shrugging him off I walked off towards the restaurant in dire need of a strong drink and then I would go find Charlie and see if she was okay. Walking into the restaurant, I knew Heath was following me up, I chose to ignore him, upon entering I noticed Charlie sat on one of the chairs, walking towards her she instantly got up and gave me a hug, it was tight and almost like she was a child scared, I gripped her tighter before gently caressing her hair telling her it was all okay.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

We sat for a while in silence, Heath lurked around from the kitchen, to the office to the bar and I'm sure he must have gone to the toilet at least 5 times in half hour, I knew the reason he was here was in case Brax decided to go looking for Angelo again, in no circumstance did I condone violence but knowing that Brax beat him up gave me some sort of satisfaction.

''Charlie do you think we should go to the hospital'' Brax asked as he took my hands in his and rubbed them,

''I'm fine'' I told him,

''I don't doubt that, but just to be sure'' he said, I could hear the worry in his voice, I know arguing the point would be pointless so instead I nodded.

-x-

Waiting in the lobby area for a Dr to be available was proving to be more tedious than anticipated, after what felt like ages I finally heard someone call my name, looking up I saw a young female Dr walk towards us, taking some details she then told us to follow her to a room, I noticed her giving Brax the look, a little bit how I used to look at him and still do with lust but one thing was for sure, Brax didn't notice anything, he was infatuated with me, not that I was complaining, a smug smile spread across my face as we walked in to find out if the baby was okay.

**Brax's P.O.V**

''see I told you everything was okay'' Charlie told me for the umpteenth time since we had left the hospital,

''yes I know but best to be sure'' I repeated again as we walked into my house, walking towards the fridge I took out some juice before sipping straight from the carton, I felt her arms snake around me and then gently start to move under my shirt up towards my torso making me ticklish slightly,

''Charlie stop it, I'm trying to have a drink'' I told her whilst my free hand grabbed one of hers, not pushing it away, to be honest I liked her touching me so I just left it where it was but stopped her from caressing my skin whilst I drank. Taking a long swig I placed the carton back in the fridge before closing it and turning around to her, I heard her sigh in disgust at the idea of me drinking from the carton and then putting it back in the fridge,

''oh does that disgust you so much eh Charlie'' I said as I pushed her gently back towards the living area and towards the couch,

''yes its disgusting Brax'' she said lightly slapping my chest,

''Really, is it?'' I questioned as I pushed her back onto the couch, falling on top of her, breaking the fall with my elbows and not pushing my whole weight on her, she wiggled a little under me, which sent a little shiver down my body, she then moved her head towards mine and tried to kiss my lips, I moved my head back and watched her confused face,

''so you find me drinking juice from the carton and placing it back in the fridge disgusting but you are okay to kiss me'' I questioned as I got off her, moving her legs to the side and sitting down on the couch, she got up with a cheeky smile on her face and I couldn't resist, I picked her up placing her on my lap, her legs either side as she straddled me, pushing a stray hair back I rubbed my thumb across her lips before the both of us kissed, I felt her hands move towards my shirt buttons and she started to undo them, I could feel her getting frustrated as she tried to kiss me and unbutton the fiddly buttons, when she finally managed to she broke the kiss and instead of taking my shirt off, she pulled her own off leaving her in just her shorts and a bra, I removed my shirt and as soon as we was about to kiss again I heard someone's voice startling the both of us, Charlie jumped off me grabbing her top and putting it on just as quick as she had taken it off, I turned around to see whether it was really him,

''Angelo it's not what you think it is'' Charlie said as she walked towards him,

''Clearly its more than what I think it is, I can't believe this, all that time on the beach I have been blaming myself, thinking of how I can make it up to you and you are here shacking up with him'' I did feel slightly for him, out of all the possible scenarios, this must have been the worst to find out his fiancé/girlfriend was cheating on him,

''Ang...'' Charlie was cut off,

''I can't believe this, this is what you meant on the beach didn't you before you ran off, I'm not the father am I, he is'' Angelo told himself more than anyone else,

''I don't know'' Charlie's voice barely audible,

''What do you mean you don't know, I knew you was a cheap sleazy tart but come on even you must know which one you was screwing when'' his voice laced with venom, the words came out just as he intended, hurtful,

''I'd watch it if I was you'' I said as I moved closer to him, ''regardless of what's happened you speak of her like that again, trust me a black eye will be the least of your worries'' I threatened him as I moved closer to him,

''oh shut up Brax, you both are as bad as each other, I bet she dropped her knickers just as fast u sprung up'' it was clear Angelo didn't care what he was saying, in between all the anger, the hurt and the feeling of betrayal was there.

''I'm warning you now, watch your mouth'' I pushed him back slightly,

''you know what Daryl, you're not worth it and nor is she, both of you deserve each other'' he pushed me back, catching me off guard slightly I stumbled a little but it was barely noticeable,

''and as for you'' he pointed over at Charlie, ''don't think that's it, if that's my baby growing inside of you, god dammitt, you enjoy the next nine months because once its born, you won't even get to see his or hers shadow pass you by'' and with that he walked back out.

I turned around to see Charlie, tears escaping; going over to hug her, she pushed me back,

''no don't Brax'' I stood there in an awkward stance whilst watching her cry.


	26. Chapter 26

**Guys I know everyone wants frequent updates but I am very busy and don't get a chance to write. I do hope people still read. And to answer your review JS, there should technically be 3 chapters for Saudade but it won't show up for some reason so when I get a chance I will re-upload. Anyhooos this is the next one to Love or Lust! Sorry not proof read and not as long as normal but hey at least it's something.**

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

''Does he have any rights as a potential father?'' I asked Morag as we both sat outside on the bench, I had explained to her the situation and to say she wasn't best pleased would be an understatement, after giving me a few of her very well chosen words she said she would help me with any legality in regards to Angelo trying to take the baby of me,

''well if he is the father once the baby is born, you know this already, he will have rights''

I just shook my head in agreement, I could sense the 'but' coming though,

''however if Angelo decided he doesn't want to wait that long, he might want a DNA test, and you as well as me know that can be dangerous for both mother and child involved''

''can he do that'' I asked wanting confirmation,

''yes and technically you cannot deny it as he is a potential father alongside Mr Braxton'' I could hear the difference in tone when she said _Mr Braxton, _

''you can call him Brax''

''the best advice I can give both you and Mr Braxton is that you don't do anything to aggravate Angelo further, so maybe keep the public annunciation of your relationship between yourselves and the already few too many that know''

-x-

After my talk with Morag I decided to go have see Brax and have some lunch, I was trying my hardest to make sure that we kept on track, no point in pushing him away even if that is what I do best, one thing for sure, I love Brax lots and would fight for us regardless of what has happened.

Currently I was residing in Brax's house in his bed as expected of a couple but I had ran out of necessities so decided to head to Leah's where the rest of my stuff was, as I turned the corner, sat on the chairs outside was none other than Angelo,

''I really don't have the energy to argue with you so if I was you I would leave now''

''well I don't really wanna waste my breath on someone like you as well so I will give you this and leave you in peace'' he handed me a white envelope, my heart sank trying to think what it was for, I took the envelope from his hands and then made my way inside, not bothering with him, I heard the chair scrape back and then I assumed he left because he didn't make his way inside after me, I packed a few things quickly, and then made the short distance back to Brax's I know Morag did say not to flaunt the relationship and living in Brax's would surely raise questions but I would deal with them as they came.

I clicked the kettle on ready to make a drink and then remembered the house had been cleared off all traits off coffee items, I walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap I took a swig before settling on the table, I pulled out the envelope from my back pocket and glanced at my mobile screen, the time reading 15:00, Brax would be finishing in an hour as he only was in for a few hours today, I opened the envelope and it looked very official, headed expensive paper, I skim read the first few lines which just read for the attention of a Miss Charlotte Buckton and that this was an official document, I continued reading until I hit the crunch, third paragraph in, the one thing we didn't need was stated on the paper, I reread a few times, not believing this, then I took the rest of the contents of the envelope, there was a cheque for $200,000 and with that there was a note, _property has been surveyed and I believe this is your share alongside any other joint affairs, all are covered with the amount stated on the cheque. _It then said_ P.S I hope you remember me when you fuck him tonight!_

I just couldn't believe how vile he was, and I had shared a part of my life with him, he was definitely showing his true colours now. I just sat on the table continuing to re read from the letter, to the cheque to the note.

-x-

Brax's P.O.V

17:30, a hour and a half after my shift supposedly had finished, I was still at the restaurant trying to keep order and waiting for Angelo to revive me and do his managerial duties for the evening, he was still a no show and even though I was majority share holder of the restaurant he still swanked in when he wished and even took days off without any word, I was sick of it and as soon as I had enough money I was going to propose to buy his share, having had enough at 18:00 I walked out of the restaurant and headed home, the house dark and no light coming, I walked in, placed the keys onto the side table before flicking on the light, slightly startled at Charlie sitting at the table with her head resting,

''Charlie'' no response so I tried again, this time she stirred gently before sitting up,

''hi, when did you get back?''

''just now, how long you been laying there for''

''not long'' she rubbed her eyes before her eyes caught something, I watched as she lifted the envelope and the few papers sprawled across the table,

''what are they?''

She just passed them over to me, I looked at the cheque, the little note and then the more official looking document,

''is he serious, I know you said he could do this but is he stupid?''

She shrugged her shoulders before walking over to me, I hugged her before placing a kiss on her head,

''apparently he can''

''he can put you and the baby at risk, regardless of whether it's my baby or not, I don't think I would put the both of you in any danger by asking for a DNA test''

''he doesn't care''

''You know Charlie you say the word and he is out of the picture'' she looked up at me, I could see the initial shock on her face at what I was suggesting, and then her face broke out into a little smile,

''gosh don't tempt me''

-x-

The next day

''Rubes'' I shouted through the house, I know she had stayed the night before and I was wondering if she could help me, after shouting through the house again, she walked around the corner rubbing her eyes,

''what is up with all the shouting''

''well if you wasn't so lazy and already up I wouldn't have to shout would I'' I ruffled her hair as she ducked her head so I could stop,

''anyway where is the fire''

''no fire, just need a little help, you going to do me a favour''

''depends, how much you willing to pay''

''$20'' she had definitely been spending too much time with the two younger Braxton's, this is something they would do, ask for money,

''pfffft, $20, can't even get a decent scram with that never mind a whole days worth of shopping''

My eyes widened with shock, _a whole days worth of shopping,_

''you serious''

She batted her eyelids, ''deadly''

''I am so going to regret this'' I took out my credit card and passed it to her, ''please leave enough for me to be able to carry out my surprise for your mu... Charlie''

''what do you want me to do?'' she asked

''Pack a few things for your her, like beachy things and for a few days away''

''oh, my god I bargain good don't I, such a simple favour and I get to go crazy on your credit card''

I just shook my head and watched her smirk and walk off.

-x-

''oh wow, you finally decided to show'' I taunted as I walked into the restaurant as I saw Angelo, ''well anyway I'm taking a few days off so you can hold the fort,

''where you going?'' he replied

''I don't think I need to tell you, but if it eases your mind, just to the city''

''and Charlie''

I ignored him and walked into the office, picked up the stuff that I needed and headed home, Charlie already waiting for me,

''so where we going'' she asked as her lips traced mine,

''just away, too much going on here and I reckon we both can do with a break''

''mhmm'' her lips latched onto mine and before I knew it the both of us had made it to my room, half naked,

''we are going to be late'' I whispered to Charlie as my lips moved down the side of her neck, pushing a lock of her hair back to get better access,

''not if we are quick''

-x-

After what was meant to be a quick rendezvous turned into a few hours of passion, we had finally decided it was time to leave, I watched as she got dressed again and then she helped me button my shirt up whilst I tried and failed to kiss her.

Picking up the two holdalls with our stuff, we both walked out to the living area, where there was a knock on the door, I could see the too familiar smidgen of blue,

''afternoon officers'' I greeted them as I looked at Avery and another cop,

''alright serge'' he greeted me back, It felt weird being called that now knowing I had resigned and just waiting for my leave to finalise before I finally parted with the police force,

''Sergeant Buckton'' Avery then greeted Charlie,

''hi, what brings you around here''

''are you off somewhere?''

''yes just for a few days, everything okay?''

''not really, A Mr Angelo Rosetta has taken legal action which will not allow you to leave the bay unless for medical purposes, I'm sorry Charlie, it's something to do with him being the potential father of your baby''

''you're kidding me right'' I said astounded

''unfortunately not, anyways I will leave you with this, and congratulations on the pregnancy Charlie''

He handed me with the forms stating why she couldn't leave and what actions could be taken.

I heard a chuckle and looked around to Charlie,

''you do know this is all your fault you know'' Charlie said to me, but it wasn't with anger, she had a smile on her face,

''if I remember correctly wasn't it sex that first got us together , then it got me pregnant and now, when we are trying to leave the bay for a few days we can't because when we had the chance we were too busy having sex''

''so how is this my fault'' I questioned slightly confused

''coz you're so damn irresistible'' I smirked at her before we both embraced, oh well if we couldn't go have a break away from the bay, we would just enjoy each other in the bay,

''oh and does that offer still stand to get rid of him'' Charlie questioned,

''consider it done'' I joked, obviously Charlie wasn't being serious, well I hope she wasn't.

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

''let's go for a walk'' I jumped off the couch and put my hands out so Brax could take them,

''what now?''

''yes now, it's only gone past eight, it's still early''

''only you would think eight in the evening is considered early'' he said as he got up and followed me out, the both of us making the short walk to the beach, walking alongside the beach, I had been thinking about this all day and I really wanted to put it past Brax, I figured seen as everyone will start asking questions soon, I might as well prepare for them and get our relationship out in the open, even though Morag had said not to aggravate Angelo but it seemed he was still hell bent on making this difficult.

''I think we should tell people that we are together'' Brax stopped walking but I continued, he then caught up with me,

''you serious''

''deadly''

''why the sudden decision'' he questioned as he interlinked our hands,

''I don't know I just figure I rather have all the drama out of the way and then I can just concentrate on you, me and the baby''

''it's your call Charlie''

''well then I think tomorrow breakfast in the diner with my boyfriend will get tongues wagging''

''I can't wait'' he replied as we both embraced, Angelo could try his hardest but there was no stopping me and Brax, I know I'm not innocent but I am human and people always make mistakes, I don't regret getting with Brax just wished the circumstances were a little different, but one thing was for sure I can't wait to be a proper family, the girl who used to shy away from the family life was gone.


End file.
